The Accidental Nanny
by greybleu
Summary: Bella is accident prone. Like, she accidentally bumps into things. She accidentally trips and falls. She accidentally gets a job as a nanny. Follow Bella as she stumbles her way amongst unruly children and unrulier grownups.
1. Bella: I Hate Kids

This new story I'm working on will be much longer and lighter in tone than my other ones. It will be told mostly in Bella's POV, but will contain others' later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Accidental Nanny<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Hate Kids**

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I quickly brought my stinging finger to my mouth and sucked on the pain.<p>

Eric turned the cold water handle on the faucet and leaned on the sink with his arms crossed. "How many times is that this week?"

I walked over next to him and pulled my finger out of my mouth to free it to tell him, "Shut up." I put my burned finger under the stream of running cool water.

"Really, a kitchen is no place for someone so accident prone."

"They're not accidents. I do it on purpose to garner the attention of handsome men." I batted my lashes at him.

"Handsome _gay_ men?" he questioned with his usual flair.

"Yes, because they're the only men who I can truly love," I returned with equal flair.

Eric leaned in for an embrace and said with exaggerated sympathy, "Oh, honey, you need to get out more." I smiled.

He reached over to the side to grab and open the first aid kit. "It's still out from the last time you hurt yourself," he had to tell me.

I turned the water off while he put healing ointment on a little red spot on my index finger. Then he bandaged it. It matched the bandage on the back of my hand from when I bumped the steamer yesterday.

I had to admit, getting your drinks from bandaged hands wasn't the most appetizing, but then again, neither was getting them from cut and blistering hands.

Some might call clumsiness being careless. I liked to call it being focused on other things.

And Eric was right. A kitchen was no place for someone so focused on other things. But I handled mainly cups and liquids, not knives and big pots. True, those cups tended to be filled with hot coffee, but that's what lids were for. And yes, it was also true that somehow I seemed to be 'lid-proof,' evidenced by the number of drinks I've managed to spill, but Eric was one of my best friends as well as my superior at Twilight Cafe so mostly I got away with it. And I had to point out, I was very good about not burning or spilling things on other people, just on myself or inanimate objects like the poor floor who couldn't complain.

And thankfully, Eric did most of the scheduling so he tended to not give me the morning rush shift. I was definitely not a morning person. Besides, who wanted their life-saving coffee spilled in front of them at the start of the day? It was as much for the customers and the coffee shop as it was for me. I especially liked when he scheduled himself on days with me. Today being one of them.

I was wiping down the front counter when a small, dark-haired boy walked through the door. I put the towel away and watched as he confidently sauntered up to the counter where I was waiting. He took his time perusing the menu above me.

I expected his caregiver to enter the shop but the people just walked right by outside.

"I'll have a coffee, black," he said.

"And do you have money to pay for this coffee, black?" I asked him. Normally, I wouldn't converse with small children, but it was slow at the moment and I had some time to kill.

"Do you always ask your customers if they have money?" he returned, not missing a beat.

I liked his attitude, so I gave him some of my own. "Just the ones whose piggy banks are probably bigger than they are."

He glared his eyes at me for a second then calmed them just as suddenly. "My brother has money and he can pay you when he comes to get me."

"Fine," I glared back. "Have a seat, and I'll bring it to you."

The boy walked away and took a seat at one of our bigger tables. There were only three other patrons at the moment and they all were seated at their respective appropriately-sized tables.

Eric, who had been stocking fresh pastries while I was helping our tiny new customer came over to me where I was filling a hot cup.

"What's with 'Little Orphan Andy?'" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Says his brother's coming."

"Let's hope so. I so don't need to be dealing with the police right now." Who was he kidding? He loved drama.

"Grab me a chocolate croissant, will you?" I asked him as I poured another cup with cold liquid this time.

Eric walked over to put one on a plate for me. I put the two cups, one hot and one cold on a tray. When he came back over to me, he put the plate on the tray for me.

"I'm going to take my break now," I told him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Can I not take my break now?"

"Of course you can, but you hate children."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but he's also a customer."

"A paying one? Did he have money, because I didn't hear the register."

"Take it out of my tips," I said, though the way I fumbled orders and spilled them, it was a wonder I got any in the first place. It wasn't my fault coffee orders were so complicated and people were so neurotically specific about them.

"Is this because I said you needed to get out more? Because this isn't what I meant," he joked. "I mean, sure he looks cute now and you can mold him into the man you want, but this would require a _very_ long-term commitment. And I know you hate commitment, too."

"Funny," I said sarcastically. I picked up the tray very carefully and started working my way around the counter.

"Just remember, your building doesn't allow pets," Eric called after me. I humored him with a nod and an amused smile.

I walked over to the large table where the small boy was sitting alone and set down the tray, proud I had made it without a spill. It's the little things in life that gives one pleasures.

I put the dish and cups, hot in front of him, cold in front of me, on the table and put the tray aside and sat down.

He looked at me with his big, questioning hazel eyes. Then they narrowed and he said, "I didn't say you could sit with me."

"Would you rather I kick you out?" I returned unfazed. I slid the plate with the pastry toward him.

His mouth opened as if to say something, but he thought better of it and closed it. He looked down at the chocolate croissant instead and took a bite out of it – a much better use of his mouth. And he seemed to be enjoying it as he didn't look back up at me till he took a few more mouthfuls and put it back down. I noticed he had eaten roughly half the pastry.

I looked at the big table he had chosen for himself, and possibly his brother, and I asked him, "You expecting a large party?"

He was still chewing when he looked at me with his big, confused doe eyes again. But this time, there was a sort of expectancy and loneliness in them that surprised me. I realized the question might be taken the wrong way by a young child and took back what I said as best I could. I shook my head slightly and said, "Never mind."

He looked annoyed and suspicious of me, possibly thinking I was making fun of him, but he let it go without further inquiry. The boy instead took the cup to take a sip. "This isn't coffee," he looked back with annoyance and furrowed brows, a very adult expression I was familiar with. Getting orders wrong was practically a habit for me now, but this time it was on purpose.

"It's hot cocoa," I clarified.

"I wanted coffee, black," he reiterated.

"Mm," I pursed my lips and hummed pretending to think about it before abruptly saying, "no."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"'Cause coffee's not good for you. Nobody told you it'll stunt your growth? You look too puny to be stopping your growth now. Even I don't drink coffee."

He puffed out air incredulously. For such a young child, he managed awfully adult expressions. "You work in a coffee shop."

"So?" I said, more like the child in this situation. "Here, you want this instead?" I put my cold cup in front of him.

He looked down somewhat disgustedly and asked, "What's this?"

"Cold chocolate milk. It's very good with warm croissants. We have the best chocolate croissants in town."

He looked at me as if I'd suggested he kiss my feet or something. "I'm not a kid," he said emphatically.

Which just meant it was the opposite. And I told him so very plainly. "That's exactly what you are."

It just made him madder. "I asked for coffee. I want coffee. You are a worker. You're supposed to do what I say."

Spoken like a true brat. "Do your parents know you talk to people this way?" It was such a cliché adult thing to say to a child, but his attitude had to have come from somewhere.

He answered defiantly, "My parents are dead."

I blinked a couple of times and glided over what he said. "Your brother, then." I wasn't here to sympathize with the kid, though I could have.

I knew he meant to shock me with his revelation, but I think I shocked him by my refusal of a reaction. But he gathered himself quickly and threw back, "Of course he knows. And when he gets here, you're going to be in trouble."

I couldn't say the kid wasn't persistent. "Really?"

"He's going to fire you," he said with calm hatred.

"Sorry to break it to you, kid, but I don't work for your brother."

That didn't seem to bother him. "He'll buy this place and then fire you."

I didn't know if this kid knew what he was saying or not. His tone and demeanor said he did. It was kind of scary, actually. Not the content of his threat – I figured his brother was wealthy and he thought such things were feasible and easily doable, not unlikely for a child's way of thinking. But this kid's sureness and cool venom was something to behold. I was beginning to wonder what this brother of his was like.

In the meantime, I tried to mirror his dark charm. "If he buys this place, I'll quit. And then you can have all the coffee, as black as you want, all day long. How's that? You can fill a pool and swim in it. You can plug up your nose with coffee beans, for all I care." I could think of a better place to stick them, if he weren't just a child. "Until then, I'm not serving you coffee, kiddo. Deal with it."

He was seething. I could tell because his hands were curled up in tiny little shaking fists and his face was all tensed, and he looked like he was about to knock over the cups, or possibly start bawling.

But I didn't balk. I stared him right back down. I wasn't going to be outdone by a snotty child.

That's when the front entrance opened and someone called, "Emmett!" to end our showdown.

I'm not proud to say I broke the stare first to look over to the voice. A blonde man in a dark suit came rushing over to us. He knelt down on one knee next to the sitting boy and said, "Emmett, are you all right?"

But Emmett just continued to glare at me as he had been doing before we were interrupted.

I didn't know what compelled me to do so, but I winked at the boy. I knew he hated me at the moment, but I felt like our little game had come to a premature end. I had to admit though, it did give me a sense of one-upmanship if only I acted like I got the upper hand in the end. After all, he was still just a kid.

"He's fine," I answered for the kid named Emmett. That earned me another point, in my book.

The man turned to me and I could see he was cute. He had slightly long, curly hair and clear blue eyes. He nodded and said, "Thank you," very calmly, a turn from the concern he had in his voice a second ago. He stood up and I did the same.

Two more men in suits and a frazzled looking woman had come in after the first man. Apparently, this boy _was_ expecting a large party.

The woman with long blonde hair came rushing over to the boy practically crying and fussing over him. "Emmett, how could you just run off like that? We were all so worried." _She_ definitely looked it. The woman kept running her hands over Emmett checking for signs of, I don't know, dirt, cuts, weapons? And all the while, she kept glancing back up to the men with frightened and worried looks. She was obviously afraid of being in trouble with them. And Emmett pulling away from her touch didn't seem to be helping her nerves.

I looked over to the other two men, again both very handsome in their own way. The closer of the two was about the same height as the first man, probably close to six feet tall. He also had blonde hair, though not as light and not as long or curly. He also looked more muscular under his suit than the other two. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because he had kept his sunglasses on, but I had a feeling he was checking on me behind them. There was a tenseness in his body that wasn't apparent in the other two.

The third man's hair was a dark brown, starkly contrasted from the other two, and that wasn't the only difference. He stood farthest from me, yet I could tell he was slightly taller than the other two men. He was looking down towards Emmett and the fussing lady with detached annoyance. Then he spoke. "I'll be outside." He turned towards the door and started walking.

The man in sunglasses turned his head after him, then turned to look at the first man.

The blonder man told him, "I'll take care of this."

This seemed to give Sunglasses confirmation as he nodded and trailed after the brown-haired man who was standing outside on his cell phone. He had managed to put on his own sunglasses. And I had to admit, he looked like an ad for sunglasses or cell phones or suits standing in the sunlight like that. His dark brown hair seemed to glow in the sun's rays and reflect a much more brilliant color than I saw seconds before.

And when his friend joined him outside, I couldn't help feeling somewhat in awe at their hotness. I was a sucker for men in nice suits. Then I turned my attention to a man in a suit who was much closer.

"Lauren, will you take Emmett to the car?" he said to the woman.

"Of course," she managed to answer. She tried to gently put her hands on Emmett's shoulders to help him to his feet from his chair, but he rebuffed her attempts. He brushed her hands off and stood on his own. She looked nervously to the blonde man and then to me.

I felt sorry for her. I could tell she was a pretty woman, though she didn't look it at the moment. Her hair was in a tousled ponytail and her makeup was wearing off. She had tried to dress nicely, I saw, but inappropriately for a caregiver of a small child. I assumed she was some sort of sitter or teacher since Emmett had not mentioned a sister. Whether Emmett was telling the truth about his parents being dead, I didn't think Lauren was his mother because she seemed too young and too scared of her own sons, if one of these three men was Emmett's brother.

Emmett gave me one last glare as he passed by, and I said with just a little bit of glee as I waved, "Bye, kiddo."

I was surprised he didn't say anything else to me before he left with the poor woman trailing after him. I figured he himself was too afraid of his brother and the men to retaliate in front of them.

The man turned to me and said, "Thank you again, Ms…?"

"Bella," I answered. "Just Bella is fine."

"Bella," he gave the slightest of smiles and I thought him handsomer. "I hope Emmett wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," I politely lied.

I peered past this man who I realized hadn't given me his name in return, and I saw the two men outside in sunglasses saying something to each other. Then Emmett, Lauren, and the blonde man walked down the street till I couldn't see them from inside the café, leaving the dark-haired man by himself.

I looked back in front of me to realize the blonder man had taken out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and put it down on the table next to the cups.

"Let me get you your change, Mr…?" It was my turn to use his trick.

"Jasper," he smiled, fully this time. I think I sighed quietly. "Just Jasper is fine. And I don't need change, thank you."

"Thank you," I couldn't help smiling back at him, and not just because of the tip he was leaving me.

"Well, goodbye, Bella. It was nice to meet you."

"Same," I said back. And I immediately regretted not saying something that required more words.

He left to join his friend outside, who promptly got off the phone again. They exchanged a few words and they walked away in the direction the others went before.

I stood there looking outside for a few more seconds, then collected the dishes and the twenty on the tray and walked toward the counter where Eric was waiting for me eagerly. I stayed in front of the counter like a customer while Eric was behind and I passed the tray to him.

His eyes were starry-eyed and wide. "Oh my god. Next time a kid comes in, I'm serving him," he said. I laughed. "It was like a frigging GQ shoot in here."

Now that it was the two of us again I could let down my cool demeanor. "I know, right! God, did you see them outside in the sunlight?"

"I think I went blind a little," he said. "So which one's the brother? Or were they all his brothers? Tell me they were all brothers. Can you imagine that family photo?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "He only mentioned one brother, singular. I'm assuming it was the one I was talking to. Though it could be the one with dark hair, like him, I guess. I don't know," I repeated.

"But he was outside the whole time."

"Yeah, beats me," I shook my head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"They didn't tell you anything?" he prodded.

"Nope," I popped the 'p.' "Just the guy I talked to, his name is Jasper."

Eric made a short moaning sound. "Even his name is cool." I smiled.

He picked up the twenty dollar bill and snapped it between his hands. He rang up the bill for the drinks and croissant and put the rest in the tip jar, while I put the dirty dishes away to be cleaned.

Then we spent the rest of the work day in between serving customers and cleaning up inventing names for the other two mystery men. We came up with quite a few, including Charles Chesterton Chesterfield III, Maximilian Millionaire, and Monty Moneybags.

All in all, a very productive day.


	2. Bella: I Have A Job

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Have A Job**

* * *

><p>"Bella, Bella," I heard my name being sung. I groaned and turned in my bed refusing to open my eyes. "Bella."<p>

"Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and steak-y," the familiar voice sang.

I groaned and grimaced. "Bac-y."

"Hmm?"

I finally opened my eyes to the harsh sunlight and turned back around to face my supposed friend. "It's eggs and bac-y, not eggs and steak-y," I informed grouchily.

"Well, you can get eggs and bac-y. I'm going to get eggs and steak-y," Eric smiled annoyingly cheerfully.

I was tangled up in my sheets while Eric was sitting on the edge holding two paper cups with lids. I leaned up on my elbows and asked, "Weren't you going vegetarian?"

He rolled his eyes. "That was just for Tyler. And that was the worst two weeks of my life," he exaggerated.

I raised my brows and nodded in acknowledgment. Eric had broken up with Tyler a few days ago. I didn't think if it was because of the whole no eating animals thing, but I wouldn't be surprised. Eric was a dear friend, but he was even more commitment-phobic than I was. He also liked to say the time he dated anyone was the worst fill-in-the-blank weeks-slash-months of his life.

I smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. "Are those both coffees?" I asked him about the cups he was still holding.

"Of course, sweetie," he answered to my disappointment. I was never a coffee person to begin with, but I didn't understand how someone could work with coffee all day every day for years, making it, serving it, smelling it, drinking it, and not get tired of it. He was truly an addict.

I groaned and plopped myself back on my pillow. It had to be a joke. Eric knew I didn't drink coffee. "You are making me regret giving you a spare key," I told him. I then saw in the corner of my eyes Angela enter my tiny room with a steaming mug with a string with a paper tab hanging out.

"My angel," I greeted her happily. She walked over to hand me my cup of tea as I sat up. Then she took one of the coffees from Eric for herself.

I inhaled the herbal steam and took slow sips.

After we had drunk about half our cups, Eric urged me to get ready already. I kicked off the covers and complained. "How are you so cheerful so early?"

"I'm a morning person," he smiled.

"_And_ a night person? We were out all night," I asked with grumpy disbelief. The three of us had gone to a few bars last night and I had gotten back around four in the morning. Angela had left us much earlier, so I understood her well-restedness. I had mistakenly agreed to this brunch in my drunken excitement.

"What can I say? I'm well-rounded."

I dressed quickly paying only half attention and we left for the restaurant. I made sure to remember my sunglasses. Sunlight was killer to hangovers.

When we finished eating, we exited the restaurant and started walking toward Twilight Cafe. It was my day off and the last place I wanted to go was my place of employment, but Eric had a shift starting soon and I had a paycheck to pick up. Angela was going to do a bit of studying there, because she was totally the smart and dedicated one of our trio.

When we neared the cafe, the rear door of a black sedan parked at the curb opened up and a man in a suit stepped out. It was Jasper.

He was impeccably dressed again in a dark suit and a smile. "Bella," he greeted me.

The three of us stopped where we stood and Eric who was standing in the middle grabbed my left arm in surprise. "Bella," Eric whispered to me urgently. "Bella, it's him."

"I know," I whispered low from the corner of my mouth. Then I raised my voice to a normal decibel and called, "Jasper."

He smiled at my recognition. And Eric grabbed my arm tighter. I tried to push his arms off mine with my free hand but he wouldn't budge. His vice grip meant I would not be talking to Jasper alone.

Jasper shut the car door and walked the few steps between us to be closer. "Hello, again."

"Hello," I smiled. It had been about a week since the little boy Emmett came to the cafe and I met Jasper. Seeing him in person was much better than trying to recall him from memory. Seeing him at all was a treat since I was beginning to think I would never see him again.

"Hello!" Eric inserted himself. He finally let go of my arm, to my circulatory relief, to extend his hand to the handsome man standing before us. "I'm Eric."

Jasper smiled in good sport and clasped Eric's hand in greeting. I was surprised my friend didn't jump the man right there.

"I'm Jasper," he said, and his blue eyes darted to me as he let go of Eric's hand, "Jasper Whitlock. I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself last time."

Eric did the proper thing and introduced our shy friend for her. "And this is our friend Angela."

She adjusted her glasses as she often did when nervous, and politely shook Jasper's proffered hand. "Nice to meet you," she said softly.

Angela could hardly keep her eyes on him, while Eric had never taken his off. I liked to think myself the happy median between the sweet but deathly-shy Angela and the sweet-meaning but sometimes in-your-face Eric in our little group. We balanced each other well.

Jasper's eyes found their way back to mine. "Are you on your way to work now?" he smiled politely.

"Uh, no," I said. Had he been waiting for me?

"I know this is sudden and unexpected, but I was wondering if you could accompany me to my office. I have something I would like to discuss with you."

My brows indeed went up in surprise. I had no idea what he would want to 'discuss' with me. I could think of plenty of other things I could do with him, but talking at his supposed office was pretty low on the list.

"Like what?" Eric interjected.

I gave him a quick look. He had taken the words out of my head, but truthfully, I was so used to giving him that look when he spoke out of turn which he often did that it was a natural reaction.

Jasper didn't take offense, though. At least, he didn't look like he had. His friendly smile didn't falter for a second. Actually, his smile became bigger like he was part of our group and knew not to take Eric's rudeness seriously. It was actually very cute. "I guarantee your friend will be completely safe with me. I would like to discuss a proposition with her."

"Like 'Indecent Proposal?'" Eric said. He had no filter or any sort of self-censorship.

"Eric!" I scolded. I was absolutely mortified. Eric just chuckled at his own joke. Thankfully, Jasper had a sense of humor and joined Eric's laughing.

"Nothing indecent, I assure you," Jasper said in good spirits. "Strictly professional."

"Oh," Eric sounded disappointed.

There goes his dreams of becoming my pimp, I thought with a quick roll of my eyes.

Jasper turned back to look at me and said, "If you're available now, I have a driver to take us to the building. It's not far from here." He put his arm back in the direction of the shiny, black car, and as if on cue, a young man stepped out of the driver side.

This was all a bit much for me and I was trying to process it all when my thoughts were interrupted by Eric impulsively shouting, "We're coming with you!"

We all turned to look at him, Angela confusedly, me wide-eyed, and Jasper still with his smile. Jasper didn't miss a beat. "Of course, if that's what you'd prefer," he said. "I respect your concern for your friend."

Somehow I knew it wasn't concern that was driving my friend. If my potential kidnapper wasn't cute, he wouldn't give him another glance.

"Don't you have a shift starting soon?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

I saw the realization set in his eyes, then he yelled, "Damn it! I totally do." I had to admit, I was a little pleased to see him so upset. "Well, Angela can still go with you."

"What?" Angela said a bit bewildered.

"Yes," I added. "Angela can join me." I wasn't above imposing on this stranger, cute or not.

"Don't worry girls, I'll take down the license plate number and if I don't hear from you in an hour, I'm calling the police," Eric said.

Jasper just smiled in response and gestured towards the car. I grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her along. The driver had made his way to the other side of the car and opened the rear door for us. Angela and I filed in, and Jasper got in the passenger seat.

The car had a dark and roomy, leather interior. As the driver pulled away from the curb, I looked out the tinted window to see Eric waving to us. I did not see him write anything down. If we were really being kidnapped, we'd never be seen again, thanks to our friend. I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head.

My friend and I were sitting quietly, nervously in the backseat. I saw some movement from Jasper, who was sitting in front of me. He put his arm up to his head, presumably to lift his cell phone to his ear, and he said, "Yes. We're on our way."

We were in the car for only a few minutes when the driver pulled up in front of a tall, sleek looking building. Both men in the car got out and opened the rear doors for us, the driver for Angela, Jasper for me.

"This way, please," Jasper gestured and we two girls followed him. The driver stayed behind with the car. I barely had time to look up and inspect the building before we were inside.

It had a fairly large, open main lobby with lots of light since the outer walls were mainly glass. There were a few people around in the lobby area, some walking in or out, and some sitting in chairs waiting. I then realized how underdressed I was. I was in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Angela was dressed better in a cute red skirt with a navy cardigan. But she, too, looked somewhat out of place in this place of professional, business attires.

Luckily, we didn't linger. We passed right through by the reception and security desks, Jasper nodding to the security guard who was closest to where we passed and him nodding back.

We got into a decently-sized elevator, just the three of us, and Jasper pressed the 28th floor button.

It reached the floor fairly quickly, and we stepped out onto a brightly lit floor with high ceilings and lots of glass panel walls. We followed Jasper down a wide, but short hallway to a reception desk. Above the desk on the wall read Cullen, Corp.

He stopped in front of the desk and Angela and I stayed a few feet behind while he talked to the receptionist. "Kate, can you tell Edward we're here and we'll meet him in the conference room."

The beautiful blonde woman named Kate nodded and picked up the phone.

Jasper turned around to us and said, "Angela, would you like to wait here for Bella?" He gestured his hand to a waiting area behind us with comfy looking chairs and couches. She nodded and walked over to sit down on one of them.

"Now, Bella," he said to me. "If you would follow me just a little further." He led me to what I assumed was the conference room, since that was what he told Kate. It was a big room with a large table in the center with chairs all around it and some against the walls. "Have a seat," he told me.

I tried to take a seat near a corner next to the head of the table when I bumped my thigh into the sharp corner. I managed to keep my mouth shut and muffle my yelp, but Jasper had seen. "Are you all right?" he put a warm hand gently on my exposed arm. I nodded and smiled through my pain and humiliation. It was definitely going to leave a bruise tomorrow. Luckily, Jasper didn't make my humiliation last longer by pressing the matter. I safely made it around the table corner on my second pass and into a chair. "Would you like anything to drink?" he offered. "Coffee? Soda? Water?"

"Water would be good, thank you," I said. I was suddenly feeling parched. He walked over to a corner with a smaller table and poured a glass from a pitcher. He came back to me and I took the glass from him. He sat down next to me, not the head seat.

I took a long sip and put the glass down on the table. Now that my throat was quenched, I was just about to ask him why he brought me here when someone interrupted us.

I turned to see the tall man with dark hair that practically shined in the sunlight from a week ago with Jasper stride into the room and sit down at the other chair next to me. He had a manila folder that he slapped down on the table in front of him. I eyed the thin folder. I thought perhaps it had to do with why they asked me here, but I had a bad feeling about it for some reason.

Maybe it was because he had no greeting or smile for me. In fact, he looked completely serious, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was annoyed.

But I could see him so much closer and clearer than I had a week ago. He was a strikingly good-looking man. He had sharp, attractive features and dark brows that highlighted his greenish eyes. He was handsome in a youthful looking way, but his sternness gave him a maturity. I could objectively say he was handsomer than Jasper. But subjectively, Jasper was so much more endearing than this silent man.

I thought better than to speak to him first.

"Bella," Jasper said, "this is Edward Cullen."

As in, Cullen, Corp., I thought.

Jasper continued, "We would like to thank you again for taking care of Emmett when he ran away last week." He was a bit hesitant to mention that last part.

"It was no problem," I answered.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get along with Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Your brother was fine," I answered him. I still wasn't sure which man was Emmett's brother, but since they were thus far slow with the explanations, I thought I would try some active probing.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion," said Jasper. "Emmett is Edward's brother. I work for Edward."

"Oh, right. Sorry," I apologized, though I wasn't really sorry. I finally got a straight answer. And really, I wasn't surprised to find out Edward, not Jasper, was Emmett's brother. Though they didn't really share a resemblance in physical features, besides dark hair, their similarity in personality was becoming more apparent to me.

"So, Emmett didn't cause you any trouble?" Jasper inquired, truly curious.

"No," I trailed off. "Is he saying I did something? Because he wanted coffee and I wouldn't give it to him, so he got angry. But I didn't do anything to him." I wondered what that little brat had been telling these two.

"No, no, Bella," he tried to assure me. "It's nothing like that. I realize this is unexpected and a bit unorthodox, but would you be interested in becoming Emmett's nanny?"

Nanny? What the…? "Nanny?" I asked out loud. "Like a babysitter?" What did I know about being a nanny?

"In a way, but more involved. You would be responsible for his morning routine before school, to get him there every day, to pick him up and get him to his after school activities and get him back safely home for bed. You would have the time he's in school for yourself, but you would be expected to be available for emergencies. I think you'll find the salary and benefits generous."

I blinked. "Is this for real? I mean, I don't understand. I met you a week ago for like 5 minutes. Where is this coming from?" I didn't even bother directing the question to the other man in the room. It was his brother, but the man was mute for all I knew.

"Emmett can be a handful. He's gone through quite a number of nannies, some highly qualified and recommended. And Emmett will not cooperate with any of them," Jasper explained poorly. That still didn't really quell my reservations.

I finally turned to the other man as a last effort. "You don't even know me. You're willing to trust your brother with me?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward Cullen finally spoke, and his first words to me were my full name. He opened the folder in front of him and glanced down every so often before directing back his attention to me while speaking. "24 years old. Parents divorced when you were 3. Mother deceased. Estranged from father. Attended the University of Washington with top marks. Graduated with a degree in English and a minor in psychology. Yet afterward, floated around on a string of odd jobs for which you are overqualified. And currently working as a barista." He looked up and stared at me. "I don't think I need to go further." He closed the folder without looking away.

My mouth had opened in shock. "How did you...?" I trailed off. Then I realized where I was. This was a man of obvious wealth and power. To him probably, he was just researching a potential caregiver for his brother. He would have no moral qualms about invading the privacy of some nobody. I was mildly pissed. "Well, as you've pointed out from that file you've questionably obtained," I said with my tone tinged with attitude, "I have a job already, overqualified as I may be. One that doesn't involve children. Because to be perfectly honest with you, I don't even like kids."

He leaned his body forward. "Let _me_ be perfectly honest with you, Ms. Swan," he replied in kind, "you are far from my first choice. You have no qualifications, no experience, and by your own admission no interest. But I'm running out of options and I don't like being backed into a corner." He paused for a second. "Now, I'd rather not spend any more time on this, so as much as I may disagree, I'm doing this for Emmett." His eyes were piercing. This unarmed me.

"I think there was a misunderstanding somewhere, Mr. Cullen, because Emmett hates me."

He took a breath to say something when he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He took a look at the screen and looked back up. "I have to take this. Excuse me." He then walked out of the conference room taking the dossier with him. I couldn't help but feel he somehow knew I would've wanted to take a peek at it.

"Bella," Jasper said, and I turned back to him. I had nearly forgotten he was in the room while I was talking to Cullen. "Emmett's the one who insisted it be you."

That took me by surprise. I was baffled, until I recalled something Emmett had said to me. "Is this so you can fire me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"Emmett said," I tried to explain. It was coming back to me now, and I couldn't help begrudgingly smiling at having to explain what sounded completely ridiculous to me now. "Emmett said he was going to get me fired. That his brother would fire me."

Jasper's brows furrowed slightly. "I don't know if Emmett told Edward that. I doubt it, but even if he did, Edward isn't a petty man."

"Could've fooled me," I mumbled, though not quietly enough since I was quite sure after I said it that Jasper had heard me. I regretted saying it at all.

He looked at me sympathetically. "I understand your doubts. You don't know him, and he can come off a little... cold," he searched for the right word. He was generous, I thought. "But I can assure you, this isn't a joke. It's been a very busy time for us at work, and Edward's had to take considerable time away for this. He's eager to resolve this so he can concentrate on the company right now, and Emmett is unmoving in having you."

His assurances weren't so reassuring to me. "I sympathize with the position Mr. Cullen's in, but I have to think about myself. I'm not going to quit the job I have now for something so unsure. You've said so yourself, he's run through a lot of nannies. Emmett can throw a tantrum and have me fired whenever he pleases, and then where would that leave me?" I reasoned.

His blue eyes gazed at me with conviction. "Edward has authorized me to help you transition. If that's your main concern, you don't have to worry about it. Please give this a try and if you decide this isn't the position for you for any reason, or if Edward does decide to let you go, and you cannot get your old employment back, I will personally guarantee a position at any Breaking Dawn Cafe, if that's the line of work you wish to continue with. Or we can discuss some other position that's available. Edward has many connections if you'd prefer to go in another direction. Of course, I would help you with whatever you might need."

Breaking Dawn Cafe was one of the few places I had applied to before starting at Twilight Cafe. I was reluctant to work with a friend when Eric first offered me a position. I never heard back from Breaking Dawn, which was an upscale coffee shop chain, so I took Eric up on his offer after all. Twilight had a more chill, loungey coffee house atmosphere to it. It was popular with students.

"Wow," I said, not quite believing what he was telling me. It seemed too good to be true. Not the whole child-rearing part, of course, but the rest of it. I didn't know why they wanted to hire me so badly. "You really want me," I said bewildered. I realized how what I said came off. "For this job. I mean, you guys, or Emmett did..." I stumbled over my words. It was bad enough I stumbled around on my feet, and now this.

"Yes," Jasper said with complete sincerity, "we really want you. So will you say yes?"

How could a girl not say yes to that? "Yes," I said with a healthy dose of doubt. I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but it wouldn't be the first time in my life so why stop now?

He smiled with relief, and I was genuinely pleased that I was the reason.

"Good," I heard behind me. I turned around to see Cullen had returned from his phone call and was now leaning on the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "You can go pick up Emmett now."


	3. Bella: I Should Have Kept My Day Job

Thank you for the reviews and favorites.

To the question of whether Lauren was a nanny, yes, she was and she is briefly mentioned in this chapter. And she may or may not be making a reappearance – haven't decided yet.

As to Emmett's age, it will be revealed a little later, but I will say he is quite young but obviously mature for his age.

Onward to the next chapter, which is a bit long.

And I should point out that the beginning of this story is a bit slow, but there is a lot of groundwork to lay down and character introduction and development. So please stick with me! Thanks!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Should Have Kept My Day Job**

* * *

><p>"What? Now?" I asked stunned. "As in, right now?"<p>

Cullen looked right through me, or rather past me to Jasper and gave him a short nod. Then he turned and disappeared again. The man was an elusive mystery wrapped in a puzzle.

I turned back to Jasper, who seemed to be the man who held the answers. Whether he would share them with me was another story. He wasn't doing a very good job of it so far, unless his job was to give me the least amount of information possible, in which case he was excellent at it.

It was beginning to dawn on me that these men did not regard me favorably. Even Jasper who seemed amiable enough on the outside, with his easy smiles and comforting air, was unsure of me, I could tell. Not that I could blame them. We had just met, reluctantly on their part, confusedly on mine.

"Emmett should be almost done with his piano lesson," Jasper glanced at his expensive-looking watch. I noted it probably cost what I made in half a year. I didn't notice, but Edward Cullen's watch probably cost my yearly income. I would have to remember to check Emmett for a watch. "You can meet him in time to pick him up and take him home for his tutor. It'll be good for you two to get acquainted." He smiled that easy smile of his.

"Tutor on a Sunday?" I asked feeling both impressed and sorry for the kid.

"Emmett is a smart boy. Of course, Edward wants to encourage his brother's growth with every possible advantage."

I nodded and smiled politely to his most likely well-practiced answer.

He led me back out of the room to the lobby where Angela was waiting patiently. She put her book she was reading back in her bag and stood up to greet us.

"Thank you, Angela, for waiting," said our ever-gracious host, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your friend for a while longer. I can have Seth drive you back to the cafe, or wherever else you need to go." He then turned to me. "And I'll have Demetri take you to get Emmett. I'm sure you want to catch your friend up with the news. Why don't you two go down to the lobby first, and I'll meet you down there?"

I thanked him and ushered my friend quickly to the elevator, leaving Jasper behind.

"Bella, what happened?" Angela asked me in a hushed voice as we waited for the elevator to reach our floor.

"Honestly, I'm a little unsure myself," I told her. There was a low ding sound to indicate the doors were about to open. We stepped in. "I think I'm a nanny now." The doors slid closed in front of us.

"What?" she scoffed in disbelief. "Are you serious? You hate kids."

"I know!" I agreed. My friends knew it. Why didn't these people?

"So this is that kid Eric told me about?" I nodded slowly. "Do you even know him? Or these people?" I shook my head slowly. "Oh, Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I have no idea," I said slowly.

She let out a breath. "Only you." Those two words conveyed so much of what she knew about me.

I let out my own breath in resignation. "Only me." Only I could somehow stumble into a job I never wanted with people I would never socialize with.

"Well, there's at least one good thing that'll come out of this," said my friend who tried to see the bright side to everything.

"What's that?"

"Eric's going to love this," she smiled wryly.

I smiled. "Yeah, he might even forgive me quitting on him."

Angela put a hand sympathetically on my arm to show her concern. When the elevator doors opened, we stepped out and made our way outside the building where we had entered not too long ago.

The black sedan that brought us here pulled up to the curb again and the young driver stepped out. He walked around the front and up on the wide sidewalk to where we were standing.

"Ms. Swan," he said directing me. "I'm Seth. Mr. Whitlock asked me to tell you he will be right down. And he asked me to take your friend wherever she needs to go."

I nodded at him, since frankly, I didn't know what to say.

He walked back to the rear door of the car and opened it.

Angela looked back at me. "Are you going to be okay?" she worried.

I mustered all the confidence I could and smiled and nodded at her. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when I'm done. Don't let Eric freak out too much."

"Okay," she said. Then we gave each other a peck on the cheek and a hug and she got into the car. Seth made his way back to the driver's seat and drove my friend away.

I stood there alone awkwardly not knowing what to do next. I looked around and back at the building. I was beginning to think I was waiting in the wrong place, or that this whole thing had been some giant practical joke, when Jasper finally came down. He stepped out of the building toward me. He put an arm gently on my back and ushered me with his other hand to the road where another dark sedan had pulled up and was waiting.

He himself opened the rear door for me. I stepped in and was sliding over in the seat to make room for him when he shut the door from the outside. The window slid down and I scooted back over to look out and see Jasper bending slightly to the window level.

"You're not coming?" I asked, confused.

"I'm afraid I can't leave at the moment," he said. "But Demetri will take you to pick up Emmett. You're in good hands. If you have any problems, Emmett and Demetri know my number, but you'll be fine. Edward and I will see you this evening at the house." He leaned back up and tapped the car roof two times, and Demetri pulled away shutting the tinted window.

I slumped back into the black leather seat. I should've been paying attention to where I was being driven but I was too busy in my own head. The realization of how I'd been treated by these men was dawning on me and resentment was setting in. They had basically tossed me around today, explaining barely anything, and expecting me to work for them and be grateful. I had no idea what was going on, and they wanted me to go along with, I didn't know what. I was thinking about quitting tonight when Edward and Jasper relieved me when the car pulled up and parked.

I looked out the window to see a quaint house. I looked over to the driver seat for some indication or instruction of what I should do, but he had his head facing forward completely ignoring me.

I was about to say, excuse me, when I heard a sound outside. I turned to see the door open and a small boy running out and down the stairs. And then a man came out after him holding a book.

Emmett ran to the rear car door where I was sitting near and opened it. He somehow looked both surprised and not surprised to see me. He stood on the curb long enough for the man behind him to catch up.

"Emmett," he said holding out a workbook, "you forgot this, again. I'm going to start taking it personally if you keep leaving it behind." But while he was saying this, he had such a warm, friendly smile.

Emmett took the book and tossed it into the car onto my lap. "Sorry, Ben," he said lightly.

Ben saw me sitting in the car past Emmett and greeted me. "Hi, I'm Ben," he held out his hand, "Emmett's piano teacher."

I reached around Emmett to shake Ben's hand. "I'm Bella." I didn't see the point of introductions. I was pretty sure this was just one of many greetings Ben had gone through, and if my night went as planned, it wouldn't be his last.

Impatient Emmett ignored the grown-ups' meeting and actually climbed over my lap to get to the empty space next to me. He took his backpack off, settled into the seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Well, I'll see you on Wednesday, Emmett," Ben waved to him. "Keep practicing." He turned to me and said a goodbye. I said bye back. He closed the door for me, and Demetri pulled away.

The car was awkwardly quiet on the drive back. I turned my head to look at Emmett, but I might as well have not been there. He paid absolutely no attention to me. I thought of saying something to him just to break the awful silence, but I couldn't decide what to say and gave up. Demetri's silent and stoic presence didn't help me much.

I didn't know if the Cullen house was particularly far away, or if the car ride was merely made to feel long by the weird quiet in the air, but I thought we would never make it. I usually didn't make it out of the city much, and I certainly never made it to this secluded, forest-y, exclusive neighborhood ever.

When the trees cleared, we passed a gate that opened for the car, and reached a large open area with a giant house in the middle. I had absolutely no knowledge in this sort of thing, but I supposed this must be what was considered an estate.

It looked like one of those classic mansions from movies with a very wealthy playboy, or a British old money family.

You've got to be kidding me, I thought as I stared open-mouthed out my side of the window which was facing the front entranceway.

I heard a couple doors opening and shortly after saw Emmett racing into the house. A suited body obscured my view as Demetri made his way over and opened the door for me.

When I stepped out of the car seat, I could see Demetri's face clearly for the first time. Except, it wasn't for the first time. Even though the first time I saw him he was wearing sunglasses, I was pretty sure this was the third man in the group who came to the café last week.

He looked at me somewhat impatiently as he dangled something in his hands for me. I finally looked down to see Emmett's bag. I took the bag from him. Demetri was about to shut the car door again when I spotted the piano workbook still on the seat. I stupidly tried to reach for the book before the door could be shut as Demetri was swinging the door back.

A firm grip on my arm stopped me before the door could slam on me. Demetri was quicker than my clumsiness, luckily for me. I could've had a matching bruise on my arm to go with the forming bruise on my leg from hitting it on a table earlier.

"Sorry," I said. He looked at me for a second, then he opened up the car door again, reached in to grab the book, and handed it to me. "Thank you," I said, stuffing the book into the bag. "Demetri, right? I'm Bella."

"I know," he pointed out. Of course he did. He had only heard it from his bosses, and from myself when I introduced myself to Ben. I felt dumber still. "Good luck, Bella," he said in a tone that stated to me that he wasn't expecting me to last.

He turned back to the car and drove away to leave me there all alone. I looked up at the "house" with speculation and gulped. I took a deep breath and headed toward the open door.

The tiny pebbles of the driveway crunched satisfyingly under my feet till I reached the walkway. I walked up the few stairs leading to the huge double doors, one of which was left open by Emmett when he ran in.

I stuck my head in slightly through the doorway, not wanting to actually step in uninvited. "Hello?" I called out, but no one answered. My eyes went from searching for a person to taking in the surroundings.

I stepped inside to the foyer. I had jokingly before referred to my apartment's entranceway as a "foyer" to my friends, but this was no joke. I had just seen a tiny portion of this place, according to the size of the outside, and I already felt like I had stepped into a hotel or something. I was expecting a bellboy to step out and ask for my luggage.

"Hello?" I called out again a little louder. I felt more adventurous and followed the hallway to the back. I was met with higher ceilings and more open spaces. My eyes took in the sights while I searched for signs of life.

I thought perhaps if there was a "Mansions Magazine," this place would have definitely been featured. The décor was a bit classic, with warm colors, floral prints, leather couches, and a mature touch, not something I would've pictured for a young executive like Edward Cullen. But hey, what did I really know about this man, anyway? I might just stumble onto a room with cages and chains and could I really be that surprised? I didn't think so. What I didn't know about this man could fill the Grand Canyon.

I was left to explore a little more before I found a stairway and decided to trek it up there. I walked down a hallway with a lot of closed doors. I didn't feel right about opening and prying inside so I kept walking hoping to see something opened.

It wasn't long before I found one. With a person. A little person to be exact. I had found Emmett's room. A room that was the size of my apartment.

His room was nicely decorated, if a bit sparse and neat for a child's room. The color scheme was mostly greens and some blues. There were a lot of shelves on the walls with books and some toys on display. It was all very neat, like out of a picture of a catalogue. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if the kid had flipped to a page in one and pointed at a layout, and voila, here it was!

Emmett was standing in front of his desk with his back to me.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I said outside his doorway.

I knew he heard me because he paused what he was doing when I spoke. But it was a couple seconds before he turned around. He walked over to me and snatched his bag I was still holding from my hand and went back to his desk.

"You're welcome," I said to his back. He paid me no attention and continued to unpack his backpack. "Can I come in?" I asked trying to feel less like an outsider.

He turned his head back to look at me for a few seconds without expression. When he turned back, I thought I saw him shrug his shoulders. I took that as an invite.

I stepped through the doorway and walked over to his large bed. I didn't see how he needed such a big bed for himself seeing how he was so little. It probably couldn't fit in my tiny room even if I emptied it. I plopped my back down on the mattress, my legs dangling off the edge.

"Nice bed," I commented wrapped in the puffiness of his comforter. "You must catch some good z's on this thing."

I saw he turned around arms crossed to glare at me intruding on his space, but he didn't verbally object.

I sat up and puckered my lips in awkwardness waiting for him to talk to me. "So… Lived here long?" My attempt at lightening the mood.

He finally spoke. "I need to get my snack before my tutor gets here."

"Okay," I said with enthusiasm to something to do. "Let's go get you your snack."

He walked out of his room and I followed several feet behind. He led me down the stairs, past dens and down hallways to a large kitchen where a woman was working at a counter. Another person! And a grownup at that!

She turned around and I saw she was a kind-looking middle-aged woman with dark hair, slightly graying hair.

"There you are, Emmett," the woman said and she picked up a plate next to her and placed it on the kitchen island counter. Emmett and I were on the other side of the island and she pushed the plate with food closer to us.

Emmett deftly climbed up one of the high stools around the island and sat down with the plate in front of him. He picked up a piece of food in his hand and started eating.

I stepped forward to sit on a stool next to him. I looked at his plate to see it contained a few pieces of what looked like bruschetta with some melted cheese on top. On the side of his plate was a small bunch of grapes. That was some fancy snack.

I looked up at the woman standing across the counter. "I'm Sue, the housekeeper," she said to me.

"I'm Bella, the nanny, I guess," I said with little confidence.

She smiled politely. "Yes, Jasper told me to expect you."

"Of course, he did," I said quietly.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you, but I ate before I came." I let my eyes roam around the room. "So do you take care of this place on your own?"

"Can you imagine?" She let out a soft chuckle. "I'm in charge, but I have help most days. If you need anything, let me know."

I nodded and thanked her.

The room was again engulfed in this awkward silence that seemed to follow me since accepting this job.

To give myself something to do, I picked a grape off of Emmett's plate and popped it in my mouth. It was sweet and juicy. I reached over to pick another when a tiny hand slapped the top of my hand. It didn't stop me, though, from procuring my loot.

"Get your own," he said.

"Don't you know food tastes better when you steal it from someone else?" I said still chewing. I tried to grab at his plate again, but he was expecting me. Emmett tried to push my arm away with one hand while protecting and steering the plate away with the other. "Come on," I laughed. "Don't be stingy."

"You're stingy!" he cried. "You're stealing from a kid!"

I stopped my attempts. "Aha!" I declared. "So you admit you are a kid, kid," I eyed him with joking suspicion.

His lips pursed in anger as he glared at me.

At that moment, we were interrupted by the sound of a bell.

"Your tutor's here," Sue said.

Emmett calmly kept his glare on me but his hand reached for the bunch of grapes from his plate and he held them out above the space between us. I was about to reach for them when he released his grip and let them fall to the ground. A few of the green grapes popped off the stem and scattered on the floor.

He lowered himself on the stool and jumped down the rest of the way deftly avoiding the rogue grapes. I watched him walk away out of the kitchen.

I smirked at his audacity. I had to hand it to him. He was the coolest kid I'd ever met. Somehow I imagined this was the bigger Cullen's influence.

I stepped off the stool and crouched down to pick up the fallen grapes. Sue walked around the island to help me.

"Oh, no, I've got it," I told her when she stooped down in front of me. It was no use having both of us on the floor.

We both stood up when we picked up all the grapes and bunched them on the plate. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "it's my fault he got mad." I was about to tell her I thought it was funny pushing him, but I realized she might actually like this brat and take offense.

"He likes you," she said to my surprise.

I looked at her with skepticism. "Really? I'd like to see what he'd do to someone he hates," I joked.

"Emmett would've thrown the grapes in your face if he hated you. Believe me, I've seen it, and not with anything so harmless, or as easily cleaned up, as grapes."

"Hmm. I can totally see that," I nodded.

Sue smiled. "Maybe you'll last longer than the others."

"How long did the others last?" I asked, curious as to my predecessors.

"Not long. I think the longest lasted 5 months. She was a tough old bird, God bless her."

That last part gave me worry. Was she implying she might be dead? Could the little brat have driven someone to their death? I decided not to pry. It might be better for me if I didn't know the answer.

"Excuse me for asking," I inquired instead, "but Emmett seems to like you. Why aren't you his nanny?"

She gave a short chuckle. "I watch him in between the nannies, if need be, but I'm way too busy taking care of everything else. And Emmett needs someone young to keep up with him."

"I don't know if being young really helps, if all the other nannies are failing at this." I remembered the blonde nanny, Lauren I believe her name was, from a week ago. She looked relatively young and healthy when I saw her, though I probably caught her on a bad day. Hell, she might've been younger than me, and the poor woman looked about ready to check herself in to a retirement home.

"Maybe you'll be different," Sue offered.

"I bet you say that too all the nannies," I jested, though by the grin she gave me, maybe I wasn't too far off.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, the sheets don't wash themselves," she said and carried the plate off to the sink. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get peckish." She left through a different doorway, and I was left alone yet again.

I decided to do some more exploring but got lost. But since I wasn't trying to get anywhere in particular, I guess I wasn't technically lost, just maybe metaphorically so.

I found a bathroom, and after I christened the place, I found my way back to what I think was the back of the house. There were glass panel doors and I opened one and walked outside.

There was a pool and beyond that yards and yards of flat open grassy land that ended into woods. I imagined they used this area for garden parties, rousing games of croquet, and maybe the occasional foxhunt or whatever else rich people did.

I appeared to be alone even out here, so I pulled out my cell phone from my jean pocket. I was about to call Eric but remembered he was still working so I called Angela instead.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," I said. I started walking away from the house across the field of grass that was their backyard.

"What happened? Did you tell them to take their dirty diapers and shove it yet?" she asked.

"The kid's a little old for diapers, but I get your point," I jested back. Angela may have been shy, but she did have a sense of humor. And she wasn't so shy with us.

I heard some noises on her end, and then I heard Eric pleadingly say, "Please tell me you haven't gotten fired yet."

"Hey," I said mildly offended, "at least Ang had the courtesy to assume I'd quit."

"This isn't the time to discuss your questionable work ethics," he said.

"Okay," I laughed. "So you're not mad I have to quit Twilight for this?"

"Oh, hon, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. You know I wouldn't fire you, but even with all the spilled drinks and burns, you just kept coming back."

I chuckled more to myself. "Gee, thanks for the confidence boost," I said with dripping sarcasm.

"Seriously," he brushed off my comment, "you haven't gotten fired already, have you?"

"Not yet. But don't count me out just yet," I said. "You know me and my questionable work ethics. Maybe I'll try and teach the kid knife juggling."

"Don't you dare," he said seriously, like I would really do such a thing. If anything, with my coordination, I'd probably end up skewering myself more than the kid. And I knew Eric wasn't showing concern for Emmett's welfare, either. He didn't care for children almost as much as I did. But there was some other reason he was worried I'd lose this nanny gig.

"I know you think his brother and his colleagues are hot, but that's no reason…" I was saying when Eric interrupted me.

"His brother is Edward Cullen."

"I know."

"No, you don't know," he corrected me. "We've been looking him up, and he's a big deal."

"Okay," I said with skepticism. "Well, I know he thinks so." Though even as I said this, I looked around to see if I was still alone on the premises. I didn't think they had hidden cameras planted in the ground.

"He's this up-and-comer in the business world. They say he's a genius. I mean, his family was already rich, but his grandfather started Cullen, Corp. and Edward inherited it from his father when he died a few years ago, but they say he's really doing innovative things with it."

"Like what? Who's 'they?'" I asked knowing Eric knew about as much as I did in this sort of thing, even though he liked to talk big.

"The internet, business articles," he spouted words. I smiled at his cluelessness. "Look, Angela can explain this stuff to you later. Just don't do anything rash or stupid until we've discussed this as a family, okay?" He always liked to confer with each other things that affected our group dynamic.

"You know I'm not actually working for his company, right? This stuff doesn't actually concern me."

"Yeah, but it's so cool," he whined. "It's like you're working for a celebrity."

"Not really," I said. "Admit it, you just want a chance to see men in suits again."

"Yes, okay? I'm shallow," he reluctantly admitted. "But so are you. Tell me you wouldn't like to see him every day."

See him? Maybe. Deal with his high-and-mighty attitude, definitely not. "I don't even see him," I said instead. "I see his little brat brother." I was pretty far from the main house by now, but still I made sure to keep my voice down. I knew sounds carried in open spaces.

"So are you saying you're going to quit and come back to spilling, I mean, serving coffee all day?"

Were those the only choices? I had been slinging java for a while now. I was used changing jobs like changing wardrobes. The only reason I had stayed so long in this particular occupation was Eric. And jobs didn't just fall into my lap like this.

"No," I drew out, "I'm not saying that."

"Okay, good," he sounded cheerful.

I had to add, "I hope you're not trying to use me to get to one of these men."

"Of course not," he said unconvincingly, "how could you think that of me?"

"Like you haven't tried it before," I accused.

"I have purely altruistic intentions, my Bella," he said.

Yeah, right, I thought. Since the conversation was winding down, I started slowly walking back toward the house.

"Is there anything else I need to know right now?" I asked.

"Nothing that can't wait," he answered. "Where are you by the way?"

"Their house. And before you ask, it's huge." I stumbled, but didn't fall to the ground. I looked back and saw nothing on the well-maintained lawn that would've tripped me. Leave it to me to trip on grass.

"Did you just trip?" Eric asked on the phone. I didn't know how he heard me stumble.

"No," I lied.

"Okay," he said unconvinced. "When are you done?"

"I don't know. Whenever his brother gets back," I said while glancing at my watch. It was still pretty early in the afternoon. "The kid's with a tutor right now. I should get back before the housekeeper reports me. I'll call you later."

"Okay. And please don't ruin this for us."

"Only because it's for you," I smiled. We said goodbye and hung up.

I trekked back into the house. I found a couch that looked comfortable and sat down.

When I opened my eyes next, I saw that I had fallen asleep on the sofa. I looked up to see Emmett and another man standing in front of me. I stood up gathering myself and slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," I said, "guess I was tired." I had been hoping to catch a much needed hangover nap at home after brunch this morning, that is, before I landed a job I never applied to.

Emmett didn't look happy, but had I ever seen the kid look happy?

"Sorry we woke you," the man politely replied. "You must be the new nanny."

"Yeah, resting on the job," I said. "I'm Bella." I held out my hand.

"Yes," he said, taking my hand for a shake. "I'm Diego."

"Nice to meet you, Diego."

He was an older man, maybe in his early 50s, with brown skin and black, graying hair. He had a friendly smile.

"I have to get going, but it was good meeting you, Bella. Good luck."

I nodded. "Thanks, I've been getting that a lot," I eyed Emmett. We said our goodbyes and he left.

I plopped back down on the couch. I looked to Emmett who was still standing in front of me. "So what now, kid?"

"I have work to do," he said and walked away.

Okay, I thought and followed him. He went into his room and slammed the door. I looked around and saw no one around. I took a seat on the carpeted floor leaning on the wall next to his closed door.

I took out my phone and started playing games on it.

The next thing I knew I woke up again, this time on the floor instead of a soft couch. I was still leaning my back against the wall but my legs were outstretched across the hallway. And I saw a couple pairs of dark shoed feet next to mine.

I followed up the legs to see two men looming above me. It was Jasper and Edward Cullen. As caught off guard as I was, I got my legs under me and stood up nearly bumping into Jasper who was standing closer to me.

When I stood up, Jasper stooped down and my eyes followed to see he was picking up something off the floor. When he was back up, he held out my phone for me in his hand. I took my possession and smiled embarrassingly, stuffing my phone back in my pocket.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

That was when the door next to us swung open and the little man who occupied it stepped out.

"Get ready for dinner," the older Cullen told the younger one. Then he and Jasper walked away.

Emmett stepped out and headed toward another door nearby.

Having been left behind yet again, I decided to follow Emmett. He hadn't closed the door and I saw that he was washing his hands in the sink, with the help of a stepstool. He finished and was drying his hands on the towel so I went in and washed my hands, too.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was surprised to see Emmett waiting a little further down the hallway. As soon as he saw me, he started walking away and I followed.

He led me down stairs and hallways to a large dining room with a long table. Edward Cullen was sitting at the head of that table as he had earlier today at the conference room. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie. Jasper was sitting at the next seat also without his jacket, but with his tie still on.

Emmett climbed up the seat across from Jasper on the other side of Edward and I went to the seat next to my charge.

Sue and another woman came into the dining room with plates of salad which they placed in front of us.

"So how was your day?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Fine," Emmett answered solemnly and started eating.

I noticed Jasper gave Edward a sideways glance. And then they both turned their eyes to me, so I quickly averted my gaze down and dug into my salad.

"And Bella? How was your first day," he asked next.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and answered, "Fine." He smiled a little and brought a forkful of greens to his mouth. "And yours?" I asked.

He was caught a little off guard, especially since I managed to ask him right as he was about to chew. He recovered, though, and took his time to eat his mouthful. He took a sip of wine before answering. "It was fine. Good, actually."

"Good," I said. "And yours, Mr. Cullen?" I didn't know what emboldened me so. I wasn't particularly keen on talking to someone who obviously didn't want to talk to me if he could avoid it, but I guess when you don't fear losing a job you dislike, despite what I told Eric, you can take risks.

He didn't seem surprised I spoke to him, though. "Fine," he answered.

"Fine," I said, and was left with nothing to add after that.

We finished our main course in relative silence except for the sounds of mastication and utensils scraping on plates. Then the desserts came out. I was thoroughly enjoying the crème puffs with blackberries on the side when Emmett raised himself onto the table toward his brother's plate and picked a puff and popped one into his mouth.

He lowered himself back onto his too-big-for-him chair while the rest of us stopped to look at him. Emmett was happily chewing the crème puff in his puffed up cheeks.

While not quite finished with the food in his mouth, he said, "Stolen food tastes better."

Edward Cullen looked cross and I coughed when I choked on my own breath. Jasper brought his napkin to his mouth.

Cullen looked to me as if for an explanation but I looked away and down, basically everywhere else pretending to not know he was staring at me. Plus, I had to try and hide my stifled laughter.

"Emmett, please wash up and get ready for bed," he told his little brother. "You are excused."

Emmett obeyed without a fight and jumped down from his chair to leave. I was about to follow him when his brother instructed me, "Please stay, Ms. Swan. I will see Emmett to bed."

I felt like the child, being reprimanded. I rested back on my seat and waited for my admonishment.

I took a sidelong peek and saw Cullen give Jasper a short nod. What was it with these two and their nods and silent communications? Did they talk telepathically or were they so in-tune with each other that they knew what the other was thinking?

"Seth will drive you home," he said.

I gave him a sideways glance and nodded. I guess this was it. It wasn't the first time I'd held a job for one day, but this was definitely under the weirdest circumstances.

I got up from the table, and Jasper stood up with me. As I left the dining room, he followed, which was a good thing because I wasn't sure I'd be able to find my way out of this maze of a house. It would definitely be awkward if I was still stumbling around this labyrinth when morning came.

Jasper walked with me and guided us to the front door. I was about to thank him for everything and wish him good luck finding a new nanny when he said, "Get a good night's sleep, Bella. Seth will pick you back up first thing in the morning."

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth but no words came out. I wanted to say, What? I wanted to say, Excuse me? I wanted to say, You still trust me to care for a child? But I said none of those things.

Instead, Jasper looked at my hopeless expression and asked, "Was there a problem?" with a concerned face.

I searched blankly for an answer. There were about a million problems, but I couldn't think of a damned one to say at the moment. I furrowed my brows helplessly and shook my head.

The car pulled up outside, and we walked toward it. Jasper opened the rear door for me and said good night.

"Uh huh," I replied dumbly and stepped in.

When Seth had driven me to my apartment building, I opened my door and stepped out as Seth was stepping over to try and open the door for me. I wasn't used to people opening car doors for me, but I also didn't want to deprive him of his duties. I didn't know how I should act, but I was too exhausted from trying to figure that out all day to care at this point.

He did close the door for me after I had gotten out of the car and said, "I will be here at quarter to seven in the morning, unless you'd rather leave earlier?"

"Earlier?" I exclaimed. "God, no!" And then I remembered my manners and said, "I mean, quarter to seven is fine." Although it really, really wasn't.

"Very good, Ms. Swan," he smiled politely.

"Please, call me Bella. No need to be so formal."

"Very good," he tried again, "Bella."

"Very good, Seth."

When I entered my tiny apartment, the lights were on. I jumped onto my old couch and I saw Eric in my kitchenette from the corner of my eye. It was not unusual to see him at my place. He didn't always get along with his roommates and he liked to unwind in my apartment, though it barely fit me alone.

"How was your day, darling?" he inquired as he made his way to me, steaming cup in hand.

"Fine," I said, using the word of the night. I gladly took the freshly brewed tea from him and slowly sipped.

"Only fine?" He lifted up my legs to make room for himself to sit. I propped my legs down on his lap.

"I'm beat. But oddly not sleepy, since I managed to fall asleep on the job. Twice."

"Nice," he commented with a smile.

"Oh, and I taught the kid to steal food," I added.

"Useful."

"Yeah, especially since he'll never have a lack for anything, especially food."

He raised his brows. "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Maybe his brother should have sent him to the Boy Scouts then, and not to me."

"Speaking of, how is old brother dearest?" he quirked his brow.

"I had dinner with brother dearest, and Emmett."

"And Jasper?"

"And Jasper," I gave him a begrudging smile. I knew who he was smitten with. "And it was like dining with pod people."

"Handsome pod people."

"Looks aren't everything," I said remembering the awkward, silence-filled dinner.

"No, but they're an important thing."

"Not important enough to overcome serious personality defects."

"Agree to disagree, babe," he said. I nodded. "So… How's your gay-dar?"

I knew what he was getting at. "Are you serious? No," I said emphatically.

"'No,' as in _no_, or 'no' as in **no**?" he said overanalyzing.

"'No,' as in don't you dare. I don't need another complication in my life." My curious friend pouted, but I wasn't going to be swayed to discuss this with him. Though it wasn't to say he hadn't piqued my own curiosity.

The two of them seemed very close for an employer/employee relationship. And I had to admit, they would make for a very good-looking couple, but I wasn't about to add fuel to Eric's fire.

Instead, Eric massaged my legs as I told him about the house, and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Bella: I Really Hate Kids

Thanks again for the reviews and favorites.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Really Hate Kids**

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella, wake up!" I was being shaken.<p>

"Wha?" I mumbled as I groggily woke up.

"Wake up!" Eric pulled me up by the shoulders. "There's a guy, Seth, at the door. Says he's here to pick you up. I told him I'd get you downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Crap!" I remembered. "What time is it?" I got up from the couch where I had fallen asleep with Eric. I didn't have time for an answer. "Crap, crap, crap," I kept repeating as I ran to the bathroom to wash up quickly. I saw in the mirror above the sink that at least my hair wasn't a mess. Eric must have side-braided my hair before I woke up.

When I ran to my room, Eric was by my dresser. He had articles of clothing hanging on his arm. I started to get undressed and he passed me along clothes after clothes that I put on.

I pulled on what I realized was a skirt when I saw the plaid pattern and questioned, "What am I wearing? Where did you get this?" That's when I glimpsed my mirror and saw just what outfit he had picked out and got me to wear. "Are you kidding me right now with this?"

"You look cute," he chuckled.

I let out a long, low groan. "I don't have time for this!" I yelled and attempted to grab the pair of jeans I had just taken off on the floor when Eric stopped me. I struggled with him but he was stronger than me. Gay men and their gyms. "No!" I tried to reach for anything that would cover my legs better than the short skirt I was wearing but I was thwarted by Eric on every turn.

"This isn't funny!" I pleaded laughing. We were engaged in an unevenly matched wrestling bout and I was losing sorely. This wasn't the first time we ended up roughhousing, but now was not the time to be playing around. "Please!" I was desperate but couldn't stop laughing at the situation either. I had a habit of laughing at inappropriate times.

When Eric was done toying with me, he tossed me over his shoulder as I yelped and bounced along as hopeless as a sack of potatoes as he walked over to the door. "I thought you wanted me to keep this job. At least give me tights or something," I begged and tried to pull the skirt down over my rear end in my bent over position over my so-called friend's shoulder.

When he reached the apartment doorway, he lowered me down. He lifted his hand with something pink in it – a poor peace offering. "Perfect," I said sarcastically at the pink tights.

I didn't know where he had dug up all this old stuff to torture me with, but I didn't appreciate his sense of humor.

"So this driver..." Eric started.

"Not now," I cut him off using my best scolding voice and swiped the pink tights from his hands and ran downstairs without falling and out of the apartment building.

Seth was standing patiently by the car, and when he saw me I noticed his eyes subtly grew wider for a moment. But his discretion was commendable and he opened the door as if I wasn't dress ridiculously and inappropriately in a schoolgirl outfit.

Eric had managed to dig out from the dark recesses of my tiny closet my Halloween costume from a few years ago when all three of us had dressed as schoolgirls.

I did my best to jump into the car without flashing the young driver as he closed the door after me.

When we were moving, I leaned back so that I could catch Seth's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Seth," I addressed him, "I don't know how many half-naked women you get back here, but I'm going to need you to not turn around while I finish dressing."

His reflected eyes held my stare then focused back on the road. "Will do," he complied.

"Thank you," I said as I laid across the seat and rolled up the tights. They were certainly eye-catching, but it gave me a little more coverage. It might have been a false sense of security, but I would find out soon enough. As I was straightening up, I asked, "So do you?" I peeked at the mirror to see he didn't look back, but he raised his brows in question. "Get a lot of half-naked women back here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

I smiled. "Good answer. I see you're an excellent driver, Seth."

"The best," he said coolly.

"Okay, I'm done," I said as rested back comfortably, or as comfortably I could in a ridiculous costume, back in the seat. "Ugh," I groaned as I caught a glimpse of myself again. "My friend, Eric, who I'm sure you had the pleasure of meeting, thought this little outfit would be a funny joke to play on me this morning."

"Yes, your friend was… friendly."

I laughed softly. "Please don't mind him. Be assured, I will be getting him back for this." Simple salt in Eric's coffee wasn't going to suffice as payback for this.

When we reached the house, we pulled up in front of the house behind another dark car. I didn't wait for Seth to open the door for me. I ran up the walkway and was about to reach the door to knock on it when it opened and I crashed into Edward Cullen.

Luckily, or unluckily, he was like a slim but sturdy tree trunk and I practically bounced off of him only to be held up by his grips on my arms and kept from falling backwards on the ground.

I saw up into his piercing eyes and was struck dumb for a second. He let go of me gently but steadily so I held my balance to the ground. "Sorry," I whispered still looking at his face. His eyes had moved from my gaze down to my body.

My body!

I was still wearing my hideous schoolgirl outfit! I stepped back mortified and I could feel warmth rushing to my cheeks and face. And worse, I saw that Jasper and Emmett were near us in the archway of the huge double doors.

They were all dressed impeccably, Cullen and Jasper in crisp suits, and even Emmett in a white shirt, tie, and dark slacks. I guess, in a way, we were all in uniforms.

I heard a high but sure child's voice ask, "Are you going to school, too?"

There was a stifled chuckle and I saw that Jasper had his hand in a fist covering his mouth. Edward Cullen looked unamused.

I let out a short, awkward giggle, because let's face it, it was funny, and spoke to the kid, "Um, no. I… just wanted to… show my support. For you." I clamped my hands into fists, raised them in mock cheer, and unenthusiastically said, "Yay, school."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically, but helplessly. Emmett looked at me skeptically confused. And Cullen, well, he just looked at me.

Finally, he broke the silence and said, "We need to be going." He stepped around me and headed toward the cars. Jasper followed him, but looked down and avoided my gaze.

I exhaled in relief. When Emmett walked past me as well, I turned around to follow the three down to the cars.

Seth and Demetri were standing beside their respective vehicles waiting for their charges. Cullen and Jasper had stopped a little before the cars and were talking. When I stepped closer to them, Cullen turned to me. "I'd like Demetri to take you two to school."

I looked to him, then beyond to Demetri by one car, and then to Seth by the other. I saw that Emmett had already made his way to Seth's car and was stepping inside.

I turned back to my boss and questioned, "Is there a problem?" I figured if Emmett had already made it to Seth's car that was his usual routine. I didn't know why Cullen was asking to change it. I thought maybe my silly little outfit might have something to do with it, and I didn't like the way he worded his request. I still didn't know if the man had a sense of humor, though all evidence so far suggested not, but if I didn't know better I'd say he was implying something, like I wasn't capable of taking care of his brother and we needed another chaperone.

Jasper stepped in, "No, no problem." He smiled. I was beginning to think his genuine-looking smiles weren't as sincere as I first thought.

"Emmett's already settled in the car, and I was just getting to know Seth," I said.

"That's fine, then," Jasper said. He looked to Edward Cullen who was looking at me. "They'll be good," he said to his boss softly, though not so low that I couldn't hear.

I turned around and walked away from them, having won a tiny battle. My sense of victory, however, was lessened by the fact that I was dressed like a thirteen-year-old in a tiny plaid skirt and pink leggings.

When we finally reached the school, there was a line of nice cars and crowds of young people dressed alike. I saw that the male students were dressed like Emmett, and the female students were, well, dressed sort of like me, except not as colorful.

I heard doors open, and I looked to see Emmett about to step out of the door held open by Seth. "I know my way," he said to me and jumped down. Seth closed the door behind him and I saw him walking and sometimes pushing past the groups of students much taller and bigger than him.

He walked up the wide stairs and when he reached the top, a group of kids turned collectively to look at Emmett. But he kept his head down and was walking past them toward the doors when a boy stepped away from the group and got in Emmett's path. This other boy got in Emmett's way just enough to bump shoulders with him.

Emmett looked back at the boy for a second but didn't react back. He kept walking ignoring the interruption. The boy smirked at a blonde girl next to him and got back to their circle of friends, all of them laughing at some inside joke.

"Are they his classmates?" I asked aloud. "They're all so much bigger than him"

"Yeah," answered Seth, "he's already pretty small for his age, but it doesn't help he skipped a grade."

"He did?" I asked though not surprised. "What grade is he in?" I realized I still knew nothing about him. Or anything about these people.

"He's in the second grade, though he probably could've skipped some more."

"Yeah," I agreed softly, looking out the window. "He's like a little old man." I observed all the carefree students giggling and smiling at nothing and everything, an advantage of youth and naïveté. I envied them.

"Where to now?"

"Home, please," I sighed.

Seth drove me back to my apartment, and after we exchanged numbers, he told me he would pick me back up here when school ended, and to call if anything changed.

I cleaned the place up a bit, then settled for a nap to make up for my interrupted sleep this morning. I made sure to set the alarm this time.

When I woke up, I took extra care dressing. I decided on black pants and white blouse with a light sweater.

Seth picked me up and headed back to the private school with all the rich kids. There were plenty of expensive cars and chauffeurs and women who were either their mothers or their nannies. I was betting on nannies.

I took my cue from some of the other nannies, and got out of the car to wait for Emmett. This time, I wasn't so embarrassed to show myself to the public.

I kept my eyes on the doors as the children flooded out of the handsome building. As the street filled with noise and running students, I was reminded of why I hated children.

I wanted to get back into the solace of the car but toughed it out. A kid running past me stepped on my foot and I almost lost it. I grunted at the sky instead. I looked back down to see Emmett step out of the school. "Finally," I grumbled to myself.

I saw him stepping down the stairs when a blonde girl he passed patted him on his back. Emmett felt it, and stopped to stare back at her. She just smiled and waved at him while her group chuckled.

Emmett didn't respond and continued making his way down. The brat pack didn't stifle their laughter so much when Emmett turned his back to them.

I opened the door for Emmett as he got nearer and when he passed me, I plucked a sheet of loose leaf paper taped to his backpack. I slammed the door once Emmett was inside and turned my back to the car so he couldn't see me holding the paper while I read it.

It said "Kick Me" in big handwritten letters. Real original, I thought, as I crumpled the paper and tossed it. I looked up to the group still standing on the stairs to see them staring back at me. I stared especially at the little blonde girl.

I made my way to the other side of the car where Seth had stepped out and was holding the door open.

When we were on our way, I looked over to where Emmett was sitting on the other side of the backseat. He looked so tiny staring out the window. I didn't think the way he acted at home and around adults that he wouldn't be on top of the food chain at school.

But then again, I guess it made sense. Emmett was so small, and smart, that he would be easy pickings for bigger, dumber kids. And the way he behaved outside of school was either his lashing out, or what got him in trouble in the first place around his peers.

His brother and his employees obviously tolerated his superiority complex; hell, maybe they even fostered it. Either this behavior ostracized him from his classmates, or he wasn't like this in school, but it was his way of displacing his anger towards them to people who work for his brother and therefore cannot reprimand him. It was like the man who got yelled at by his boss only to go home to kick the dog.

I didn't know which was the case, nor did I care. My job was to not lose the kid, and I hadn't.

Seth pulled up on a street with many shops. He and Emmett got out of the car, so I followed. They were at the rear of the car by the open trunk and Seth grabbed a small duffel bag. He closed the trunk and Emmett walked up to one of the stores and walked in. I looked up to see it was a martial arts studio.

Seth followed him in, and I followed him. Once inside, Seth handed the bag to Emmett and he took it through a door in the back of the large open studio area. I stood next to Seth and looked around.

There were a few young kids around and their caretakers on the side of the room by chairs set up against the wall.

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere? This class will take a while," Seth asked me.

"No," I told him, "I'd actually like to see this."

When Emmett reappeared, with some of the other students, he was wearing his uniform, or gi, and an instructor came out to stand on one side. The children lined up in neat rows in front of him.

Seth and I made our way to the side with the mothers. I figured this group was mostly mothers by their approximate ages, and the way they dressed and presented themselves. I could see they were made up and wearing designer clothing. They were flaunting the goods.

And I saw why. They were all vying for the attention of the hot martial arts instructor. I hid my smile and watched as the class started.

They took a while warming up, practicing moves. I could see that Emmett was pretty good. He was on the smaller side, too, with this group of students, but he was one of the more disciplined ones, showing good form and concentration. Later, they practiced moves with partners, and at the end of class, the instructor put on a demonstration of high kicks and flips and punches as the kids sat around in a circle around him. I thought it was unnecessary, but the mothers seemed to enjoy the show intensely.

When he finished, he dismissed the kids and the usual chaos ensued when kids are let off their leashes. Emmett disappeared from the main studio, only to quickly reappear with his bag. He made his way to us, and Seth took the bag from him. I saw that the instructor followed Emmett toward us.

"Good job today, Emmett," he said sweaty. Emmett turned around to the calling of his name. The instructor put his hand out palm up. Emmett unenthusiastically gave him a slap on his proffered hand. "Hi," he said, looking up at me.

"Hi," I said back.

He offered me the same hand he had just offered Emmett, for a handshake this time. "I'm Paul, the instructor," he said with a smile.

"I saw," I said, my brows rising. I shook his hand. He had a firm and warm grip.

When I didn't introduce myself, he said, "You must be Emmett's beautiful sister."

I laughed, then sternly said, "No." He was definitely pretty, but something about him made me think smarmy.

"She's my nanny," came an answer. We both looked down to the disgruntled-looking boy.

"Of course," Paul said in good spirits and looked back up at me. "You're very lucky to have such a nice nanny."

I saw Emmett roll his eyes, then turn to leave. I wanted to copy his sentiments. Seth gave me a conspiratorial look and followed the boy.

I was being left alone with the Karate Kid.

"I can teach you, too." He must've seen the startled doubt in my eyes. "I teach adult classes, self-defense." He nodded with a big smile.

I forced a smile on my face. Luckily, one of the other mothers who was standing by impatiently butted in. Before he could say anything else to me, she started asking him questions about these 'adult classes.'

I took my chance for a getaway. "I better go before they leave me behind," I said and quickly left.

"Does he hit on all your nannies?" I said once we were moving.

"Just the pretty ones," he said.

I exaggeratedly gasped. "Are you saying you think I'm pretty?" I teased him.

I made him instantly regret his answer. I laughed. "I'm only joking, Emmett. I know you think I'm a hideous monster." I wriggled my fingers towards him. He slapped them lightly away. I smiled. "You need to learn to laugh. You don't have a tutor for that?" I got no response from him. He looked positively sullen. "Don't worry. I'll be your nanny slash fun coach."

Still nothing. I smiled, and decided to let him be for the moment. "So," I said, "what's next on the agenda? Rock climbing lessons? Philosophy tutor? Organic chemistry class?"

"Home," Emmett said with absolutely no sense of humor, "for reading and writing."

Showing this kid fun was going to be anything but.


	5. Bella: I Have A Home

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Have A Home**

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of banging on my apartment door.<p>

"Crap!" I cursed myself and jumped out of bed. "Coming!" I yelled just outside my bedroom door so Seth would hear me outside my apartment.

This was not good. I had forgotten to set my alarm last night after Eric and Angela had stopped by. It was late, but I hadn't been relieved from the Cullen residence till then because Edward Cullen had been coming home later and later.

I brushed my teeth quickly, splashed some water on my face, and retied my messy hair into a less messy ponytail.

I was putting on jeans when the knocking on my door started again. My foot caught on the jeans as I was slipping them on and I tumbled down on the floor with a yelp. I finished putting on my pants lying on the floor. "Coming!" I yelled again.

Seth usually waited down by the car, so his waiting at my door was new. Maybe he was angry because I kept causing us to be late.

"Crap," I said softly to myself and threw on a cardigan over the shirt I wore to sleep. I didn't have time to change it.

"Sorry, sorry!" I yelled as I ran across my tiny apartment to open the door.

Where I had expected to find Seth, I found the much taller, much sterner Edward Cullen. "Cull…" I stopped myself. I was used to calling him Cullen in my head and to my friends, I almost said it to his face. "Mr. Cullen," I said in surprise. I stumbled for words. "W-What are you doing here?"

I saw that Jasper was standing behind him. He nodded at me in recognition, but he had an expression of pity. I was definitely in trouble.

"You're late, for the third time this week." Cullen's eyes took in my tiny apartment.

I bit my lip. I couldn't really argue with that. It was my first week, and the week wasn't even over yet. I really wasn't a morning person and I was having trouble adjusting to the change. Or maybe I was subconsciously sabotaging myself.

"Right," he exhaled. "You're going to have to move in."

"Huh?" I gaped at him stupidly.

He looked annoyed that he was even having to explain this. "To the house. Obviously this arrangement isn't working. The position was for a live-in nanny. It was suggested an exception be made for you, but this won't do."

Somehow I knew this exception was suggested by Jasper. I felt like I had let him down. I had signed the long and wordy contract a couple of days ago, and there was something about living quarters, but it had been amended. I saw now it wasn't done for everyone. Though from now on, it probably will be.

Every time I thought I was about to be fired, I kept getting pulled further in.

"I… I'm not going to move out," I said unhappily. "I'm not giving up my apartment."

Having a place of my own was important to me. Even if it was this tiny, crappy apartment, it was still mine. And I earned it. I had given up my old job for them. I was giving up more of my time than I spent there that I could spend with my friends for them. I was not going to give up my remaining shred of independence for them.

Cullen stared down at me. "I don't care what you do with this place. That's not my concern. My concern is whether you do your job. You will have a room in the house, and I expect no further tardiness." Then he shifted his position and said, "Emmett is waiting outside."

And with that, he turned to the stairs. I watched him and Jasper leave. Well, he certainly knew how to get the last word.

As angry and humiliated as I was feeling, I did have a job to do so I locked up and ran downstairs to the car. Just as I stepped outside, the car carrying Cullen and Jasper pulled away from the front of the building. I saw Seth holding the door to my ride open for me with little Emmett already inside.

When the kid was dropped off at school, Seth drove me right back. I was quiet the whole time.

"You should pack some things to start taking to the house. I'll help you carry your stuff down when you're ready," he told me.

I ran back into my apartment fuming. I parked myself on my couch and slammed my fists down on the cushions repeatedly. I brought a throw pillow to my face and screamed into it until I had exerted my extra energy.

I was breathing heavily as I looked around my cramped apartment. It was crappy, but it was _my_ crap.

Who did he think he was? Him and his stupid suits and his stupid face. I wasn't going to give up my home for him. I decided. I mean, it was always hard affording a place of my own on low wage jobs, but I was making plenty of money now. It was about one of the few perks to this job – that I was now going to be able to buy everything I need, some things I just want, with enough left over to save.

I could stay nights at the mansion, and I could come back to the apartment during my days off or during the kid's school hours for naps or whatever else I wanted to do. Cullen wouldn't even have to know… except Seth would probably have to report me if asked; he had no obligation to me, after all. But did I care if Edward Cullen wouldn't like it? Not really.

As my breathing slowed with my growing determination, I slowly realized Cullen had never actually said I had to give up this place. In fact, I was pretty sure he said he didn't care as long as I was there in the mornings when I was supposed to be.

My relief and excitement at being able to keep my dinky apartment was brief. I suddenly got angry again because I felt like Edward Cullen had somehow beat me again. I didn't like that it felt like he had given me permission, so effortlessly, and on the sly. He had planted a seed but couldn't be bothered enough to watch it bloom. It was his attitude of confidence and cool apathy that really got my goat.

I kicked my old couch and stomped to my room to pack enough clothes for the weekend.

I took my sweet time picking out clothes to bring and gathering toiletries I needed. I felt like somehow by doing this, I was protesting against Cullen, which was completely ineffective if I actually thought about it since he would probably never know nor care, besides being only unfair to a waiting Seth. But I forced myself not to care.

When we got to the Cullen residence, I was shown to my new room by Sue. My petulance quickly faded.

The room was almost as big as my apartment, and completely decorated and furnished with matching drawers, chest, vanity, and queen-sized bed. It had large windows with a nook for sitting. Sue showed me it even had its own bathroom with a clawfoot bathtub.

It was beautiful.

I felt completely out of place, but I adored the room. I told myself I would just have to get used to it, which I didn't think would be so hard.

And the best part about the room was that it was all the way down the hall away from Emmett's room and even further away from Cullen's. I found out which room was Edward Cullen's from Sue when she gave me a quick informal tour a few days ago, though I noticed the door was always, always closed.

Sue told me her cleaning schedule for the room, and where to leave the laundry, and when she left me to unpack, I took pictures to later show Eric and Angela.

Later, Seth drove me to pick up Emmett from school and take him to soccer practice. Afterwards, when we got back to the house, Emmett put his things away in his room, but then he walked down the hall to the room I was to use, opened the door, and went inside to take a look inside.

What was the point of having a room for myself away from his if he could just go in whenever he pleased?

I crossed my arms in the doorway while he took his time. "You quite satisfied?" I asked when he looked back at me.

He gave a short nod and walked past me back to his room. I let out an exasperated sigh and followed.

I reached for the magazine I was reading from his shelf and plopped down on his bed. He had started letting me into his room while he studied at his desk. It was better than falling asleep outside his door.

I was just about to start reading the magazine Eric had gotten me when I put it down and asked, "How do you feel about me sleeping at your house?"

He stilled at his desk and then turned around with a look of slight confusion.

"I mean, I'm still going to keep my old place, but I would be here most of the time now," I explained.

"Can I see your apartment?" he asked to my surprise.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to see my apartment?" I tried to think of the messes he could make there, but it was already kind of a mess, and the trouble he could get into was nothing I hadn't already done myself.

He shrugged. "I just want to see where you live. Edward wouldn't let me go with him to see it this morning."

"Well, it's not better than here, I can tell you that much."

"I don't mind," he said.

This was probably one of the longest conversation he'd had with me this whole week. I still didn't understand his curiosity, but I could see he was interested.

"All right," I said. I wasn't about to throw away an opportunity. "I'll take you to see my place if you listen to me and do what I say."

"For how long?" he furrowed his little brows.

"Forever."

"What! No way!"

I laughed. "I'm kidding. It's called a joke." I sat up on his bed. "How about this? Three times." I held up three fingers. "If I ask you to 'pretty, pretty please' do something, whatever it is, you have to do it."

"Three times?" he asked with a look of doubt.

"Yep, you can be like my little rugrat genie." He scrunched up his face. "Fine," I said, "I guess you don't really want to see my apartment. It's not like it's awesome, or anything." Technically, I didn't lie, it wasn't awesome.

"Just three times?"

"Only three times. One, two, three. That's nothing. That's three away from nothing." I had had sales experience.

He still looked doubtful. "What would you make me do?"

"Nothing bad. Nothing that would hurt. I'm not that mean," I smiled, a little mischievously. I had to have my fun somehow. And before he could think about himself out of it, I held out my hand and said, "Deal?"

He pouted his lips slightly and squinted his eyes at me, then walked over and grasped my hand in a deal-making shake.

"Now, this is binding," I informed him. His brother probably made a ton of deals, but the older Cullen obviously hadn't taught him about them. I had definitely come out on the better side of this deal. Did I feel particularly proud of having taken advantage of a 6-year-old?

Hells yeah. I'll take 'em however I can get 'em.


	6. Bella: I Don't Know What I'm Doing

Thanks for the alerts and reviews.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Don't Know What I'm Doing**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to play hide-and-seek?"<p>

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at the kid.

"Yeah. Do you want to hide first?" he asked innocently. A little too innocently, I thought. I immediately became suspicious. I imagined this was some sort of trick and that he would leave me to wait for him to find me for a very long time like a fool.

"Why don't you hide first?" I said with a casual smile.

"Mm, okay," he shrugged. "Count to a hundred." He walked quickly out of his room and closed the door behind him.

His eagerness definitely left me doubtful, and there was no way I was going to sit here and count to a hundred. So I tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly and quietly to sneak a peek. I didn't see or hear anything, so I fully opened the door and walked down the hallway.

I thought I heard a noise somewhere downstairs. I decided to give him a couple minutes to find a good hiding place, since I was technically cheating.

When I hadn't heard anything for a while, I slowly walked down the stairs and took my time looking around. Maybe playing this game in this house wasn't such a good idea. There were about a thousand places to hide in this place.

I had searched maybe about a fraction of those thousand places he could be hiding when I was starting to entertain the idea of giving up and letting the kid come to me when he tired of being cramped in a cabinet somewhere.

I was passing through the dining room when I found someone I wasn't searching for.

"Jasper," I called out in surprise.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a warm smile.

"Hi. Mr. Cullen's here, too?" I looked around behind him. I liked to know if Cullen was around. I was always more tense when he was. I was currently working on a theory, along with Eric, that perhaps he was an android with a malfunctioning emotion-chip, in which case he would need to be returned to the manufacturer under warranty; or perhaps Cullen had been taken over by a parasitic alien life-form with excellent business savvy but with a need to feed on the host's feelings.

"He's upstairs."

"I didn't expect anyone to return so early," I said.

"We're not. We have to head back out but Edward had some papers to pick up and he wanted to change," Jasper explained.

"I see," I said. An awkward silence was starting to set in. Jasper was easier to be around, but only compared to Cullen. Hell, that guy from the 'Saw' movies would probably be easier to be around compared to Edward Cullen. At least that guy made his intentions clear.

But that didn't mean I was completely comfortable around Jasper, either. I still didn't know him that well, and I was beginning to think he only appeared to be more sincere than he really was. Or maybe that was because I had never actually seen him _do_ anything that wasn't on the behest of Edward Cullen.

"Is Emmett studying?" Jasper asked, I thought out of politeness to break the quiet.

"We're playing hide-and-seek, which probably was a bad idea given the size of this place, but I thought I'd let him get tired and come out on his own."

His expression changed suddenly. "What?"

"What?" I didn't know what just happened but I had a feeling it was not good. "He's hiding," I said hesitantly, picking up the tone of the last syllable to sound more like a question.

He turned his head and shouted, "Emmett!" Jasper quickly walked out of the room toward the other end of the house. I followed getting a sinking feeling in my gut. I thought I heard him mutter, "Damn it, Emmett." He was yelling the kid's name and looking as he passed other rooms. I was following not too far behind him when he turned to me. "How long has he been hiding?"

"Not long," I said trying to think, "maybe fifteen minutes or so?" Was that long, I was beginning to question myself. "What's wrong?"

He looked me sternly in the eye and took a deep breath. "Whenever he's played hide-and-seek with the nannies, he's run away."

"What?"

"That day, you met Emmett, he'd done the same thing with your predecessor." He looked remorseful. "I should've warned you. I thought he liked you. I'm sorry."

That was when Edward Cullen came down the stairs to join us. Jasper went to him and explained the situation. I saw him glance at me as Jasper was telling him.

"Get Demetri," Cullen ordered Jasper, "and have him search the grounds. He might not have gotten far. Ask Sue and anyone else around if they've seen him."

Jasper took out his cell phone as they went away.

I was left alone feeling helpless and guilty.

I found my way to the kitchen where Jasper was talking to Sue. When they looked up at me I asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We're going to head out to search now," he said. "You should wait here in case he comes back." The way he said it made me think Emmett didn't usually come back on his own. I nodded nonetheless.

"Do you think they'll find him all right?" I asked Sue after Jasper left.

Sue smiled reassuringly. "They always do." She must've seen the doubt still on face, because she then said, "Don't worry. Edward wouldn't dare let anything happen to his brother. And he has the best people working for him. Demetri is very good at his job."

"At driving? Does he know the places where Emmett would've run off to?" I asked.

"Driving?" Sue asked. "Demetri's head of security for the company. He drives, yes, but that's mainly so he can guard Edward."

"Oh."

"My son's the driver."

"Your son? You mean Seth? He's your son?"

She smiled proudly. I felt so in the dark. Nobody told me anything, and maybe if they did once in a while, I wouldn't have let Emmett dupe me and we all wouldn't be in this mess.

I excused myself because I wanted to maybe search in his room for clues as to where he might've run away to. I knew I wouldn't find some magic note he left that said where he was but I needed to do something.

As I was making my way across the house, I also couldn't help finishing the rest of my search for hiding places. Again, I knew it was useless, but I wanted to feel like I was contributing in some way. I was most definitely going to lose my job after they found the little brat.

I barely made it through one room and a hallway, what with all the places there were to search, when I stubbed my toe on a table leg.

"Damn it!" I growled in pain and frustration as I grabbed my foot and hopped along on the other. "Damn it, Emmett! I give up! Okay? You got me!" I yelled. "Please," I said more softly as I calmed down, "pretty, pretty please, come back."

"I win."

I spun around and saw little Emmett with a cheeky smile. My whole body sighed a breath of relief. And then the annoyance set in. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so stressed from a job. This was one of the reasons I stuck to minimal responsibility work.

"Now you only have two 'pretty, pretty pleases' left," he said happily, unaware or unaffected by the trouble he had caused.

I pushed down the urge to smack the back of his head and said, "Come on, kid. We better go tell your brother to call off the dogs."


	7. Bella: You Have To Go Off The Deep End

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Sometimes You Have To Go Off The Deep End**

* * *

><p>Taking care of someone else's child was proving to be more time-consuming than I'd anticipated. At this rate, I might as well have been raising my own kid, which was the last thing I wanted.<p>

Take for example my working on my supposed day off. Saturday was the only day of the week I had off and though I'd only been here a couple of weeks, I'd ended up working every day.

It would go like this: Edward Cullen would tell me last minute that he had important business matters come up that he had to attend to on Saturday, the day he was supposed to spend with Emmett. He would ask me to work, and essentially fill-in for him, bribing me with overtime and an extra vacation day. He would see my peeved expression and ask me if I had plans I couldn't cancel. And under his piercing glare, I could not get myself to lie.

So, here I was, poolside with my best friends… and a ball and chain named Emmett.

I had taken it upon myself (since I was being put upon myself) to invite Eric and Angela over, with Sue's permission. She told me I didn't need her permission, but I felt like I needed somebody's since I hadn't bothered asking Cullen's.

And forget asking the kid. He was in a foul mood. I didn't know if it was because I had invited outsiders over or because we were hanging out by the pool. But he seemed to dislike both ideas, though he was particularly reluctant to wear his swim trunks and join us by the pool. I had to practically drag him. And he was cross-armed and pouting on one of the luxurious poolside lounge chairs.

It was true it was usually just the two of us together; even with Seth and all his tutors around, it kind of did feel like I was solely responsible for him. Perhaps that was why the kid was not welcoming to my friends.

"Why the gloom and doom, little man? It's a beautiful day," Eric tried to converse with Emmett. "Around here, you've got to enjoy it like you've earned it."

I was lying comfortably but I turned my head to see the kid's reaction. He was glaring in our direction. "Ignore him," I instructed Emmett. "I do."

"Ignore me, huh?" Eric said from my other side. "Ignore this!" He slipped his arms under my back and legs and scooped me up. I gave a short yelp, and he walked me over the few steps and tossed me into the pool.

The shock came from being suddenly submerged in water, not from the cold since the temperature was mild. Apparently, the pool was heated.

I broke the surface of the water and saw Eric standing poolside with a smile. I saw Angela and Emmett with worried looks. And Angela had a right to be worried because Eric came for her next.

I paddled my way over to the side as Angela screamed for Eric to get away from her. Angela put up more of a struggle than me, but she too was propelled into the pool behind me.

Eric and I were laughing and I looked to see fear on Emmett's face. He was holding tight onto the cushions of the lounge chair. I could see he was afraid he would be next.

I grabbed Eric's ankle and said, "Pull me out, jerk." He tried to walk away but I wouldn't let him go. So whether he decided to pull me out or try to pry my grip from him, he leaned down. By then, Angela had swum over to us and as I grabbed his left arm, she grabbed his right and we teamed up to tug him into the water.

In contrast to the big splash he made going in, his head surfaced stealthily and he squirted water from his mouth. "Mm, warm," he said with a lascivious smile.

Ang and I splashed water in his face, and he returned in kind.

I broke away from the water fight and swam to the side near where Emmett was still sitting. I crossed my arms over the ledge of the pool. "Why don't you come in for a swim?" I invited him. He shook his head. I decided to ask what I suspected. "Do you know how to swim?"

He pouted more angrily, his little dark brows furrowing even more.

"We'll teach ya!" Eric cheered happily. He and Angela had stopped their quarrel and made their way to my sides.

"Yeah, we can teach you," I told the kid. He shook his head. "Oh, come on. You have this nice, big pool. Don't you want to use it? Come join us."

He looked conflicted. Emmett didn't want to be left alone outside the fun, but he obviously had some fear of the water since he didn't know how to swim.

I decided to take the choice from him. "Pretty, pretty please," I said clearly.

The kid's eyes grew wide and dark. I smiled. Since the kid had made me waste one 'pretty please' on that game of hide-and-seek, this was a sort of payback. Besides, it would be good for the kid. I was surprised he didn't already know how to swim.

His breathing became deeper, and I was afraid for a second that he was going to start crying or run away. But I had to hand it to the kid, if he was feeling any fear or anxiety on the inside he was hardly showing it on the outside.

After a few seconds, he stood up and tentatively walked his way over to the pool. Then he sucked in a deep breath and took a leap and jumped over our heads. He landed with a splash behind us.

Eric chuckled. "Weird kid," he said.

We turned back to see the ripples spread out from where he went in, but didn't come out.

"Um," said Angela with apt worry in her voice, "does he or doesn't he know how to swim?" Bubbles broke the surface of the water as if in answer.

I dove under the water and found him about halfway down the pool depths. His cheeks were puffed out with air and his limbs were listlessly around him. He didn't struggle, he didn't even try to swim, and when he saw me, he didn't react but just floated there waiting for me. I paddled to him and pulled him up. We came up gasping for air. He had managed to hold his breath till then but he swallowed some water when we broke the surface. Emmett was coughing and choking as I swam with him to the side of the pool where Eric and Angela were waiting.

When his coughing eased up, I asked him if he was all right. He nodded, still a little red in the face. "Do you know how to swim?" I asked. I still wasn't sure if this was yet another prank to make me use my 'pretty pleases.' He shook his head.

"What are you doing jumping in then? You could've drowned!" Angela said shocked.

Emmett let out another cough and said, "If you let me drown, my brother would fire you."

"You got that right," Eric mumbled.

I scoffed. "Was that an actual joke? I don't know if I should be more surprised you tried to drown yourself or that you made a joke."

"The drowning," Angela answered, "definitely the drowning." She was not used to the kid's antics and obviously more shook up by the incident than Eric or me.

"Well, since you're in the water now, how about that lesson?" I offered.

"Yes, please," Angie added. "Let's not give me a heart attack."

Angela started us off by teaching Emmett breathing techniques so he'd get comfortable holding his breath, although he seemed to do that pretty well already. Then Eric managed to get him to doggie-paddle. And then I was left to teach him some proper swimming techniques.

Emmett had been learning to swim for a while, and doing quite well, and even with the three of us splitting the work, I was beginning to tire while the kid was not.

I was beginning to envy my friends who were not saddled with the kid. Eric was lounging on a pool chair in the water, while Angela was relaxing in the hot tub. Me, I was holding up Emmett who was floating on his back.

"I'm glad I learned to swim," he said to me. Our faces were pretty close to each other because I was above his head in his lying position. Eric and the pool chair lazily drifted by us.

"I'm surprised you didn't know already. You have a tutor for everything."

"That's because Edward promised to teach me, but he's always busy."

"What?" I balked and my hands slipped away from Emmett's back. He dipped under enough to submerge his face. I pushed him back up, but not before he got a noseful of water and started coughing.

Eric, who had been floating nearby enough to hear us, stealthily slipped off the pool chair and joined Angela in the hot tub avoiding any sort of responsibility.

I apologized and asked the kid if he was all right.

"It stings!" he said of the chlorine in his nasal passage and lungs.

"I know. But why didn't you tell me your brother was supposed to teach you to swim! Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"So you try to drown me!" he argued back. He coughed again. "I didn't do anything to you. I told you, I was tired of waiting for Edward."

"You could've told me that before."

"But then you wouldn't have helped me."

The kid was right. And again, I couldn't help feeling duped. I was constantly being outwitted by a 6-year-old.

"Can we just pretend you didn't learn to swim today?" I tried bargaining.

He shrugged in response and his tiny shoulders bobbed above the waterline. "We never go swimming together anyway."

"Yes, but that was because you didn't know how to swim before! And now you do! Do you see the problem there?"

He shrugged again as carefree as only a child can be. I sighed. "Forget it," I said. It was useless. It was inevitable Cullen would find out anyway, I was sure of it. "Come on, let's get out of here. I can't have you being excellent at everything."

"Why not? I want to be excellent at everything."

"Because you'll make me jealous," I said helping him out of the pool.

"I don't mind," he said.

"Of course you don't," I muttered. I wrapped the brat up in a big fluffy towel.

Later, after we had washed up and Eric and Angela had left, Emmett and I winded down in the living room watching television. He was quite energetic before, but it had certainly taken its toll. He dozed off leaning on my arm. I decided to let him nap before I woke him to take him to bed.

I stirred awake from a touch on my outer thigh. I lifted my eyelids and my head to stare at Cullen's face. If I had forgotten how handsome he was, I was reminded with a jolt that came from being closer to him than ever.

My surroundings came into focus and I realized I was on the couch where I had fallen asleep with the kid resting with his head on my lap. Cullen was leaning over with his arms under his little brother's knees and neck. The arm under his neck was gently brushing up against my thigh.

Cullen saw me wake up but soon went back to concentrating on his task. Quietly and gently, he lifted the still slumbering Emmett and smoothly walked away. I sleepily followed a few steps behind.

I yawned at Emmett's doorway as I watched Cullen tuck in his kid brother. I felt my senses waking up more, and I couldn't help noticing how gentle and sweet Edward Cullen was with him. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Perhaps I wasn't as alert as I thought I was but my brain was having trouble reconciling what I was seeing with what I knew about Cullen.

The kid stirred as his older brother was pulling his blanket over him. "I learned to swim," he said groggily with sleep.

I softly banged my forehead against the doorframe. So much for pretending.

Cullen sat on the edge of the kid's bed. "You did?" he whispered.

"Bella and her friends taught me," he said.

"And how did they get you in the water? They didn't throw you in, did they? I remember Dad threw me in when I first learned to swim."

Cullen's back obscured my view of Emmett's face from where I was standing, but I heard a slight rustle of sheets and I thought he shook his head in response.

"Bella asked 'pretty, pretty please,'" the kid said. He conveniently left out the part where he jumped in himself and nearly gave us heart attacks.

"She did, did she? Hmm, I'll have to try that."

"It won't work with you," the kid said in a teasing tone, sounding more awake now.

"And why is that?"

There was a brief pause before he answered, "I don't want to say."

"Ah, I see. Working out deals with your nanny?" Cullen deduced. How did he do that? I supposed he was a businessman, after all. "You don't need me to broker your deals, do you?" I heard another rustling sound. "All right then. Remember to keep your negotiating skills sharp."

They bid each other good night, and then Cullen playfully mussed up Emmett's dark hair.

This was too much for me to bear. It was like Edward Cullen was almost… a human being. I considered the possibility that I was still sleeping and dreaming. And I felt, a little late, that this was way too intimate a moment for me to be intruding.

I tried to quickly turn around and make my escape from the doorway before Cullen got a chance to catch me still standing there eavesdropping when my feet got twisted and I went down.

I got back up quickly, but not fast enough when I heard the click of the door closing right behind me. I grimaced at the sound. I composed myself and spun around to face Cullen and all that he might say. I expected him to lecture me in his prim and proper way about not eavesdropping or hijacking someone else's brother's swim lessons.

But he simply said, "Good night, Ms. Swan."

"Uh, good night," I responded, "Mr. Cullen."

I watched him walk away down the hall towards his bedroom.

Maybe it was because of the nap I had taken earlier, but I awoke from my sleep in the middle of the night. In the dead quiet of the seclusion of the house, I heard a faint but consistent noise. I got up from bed to investigate to find it was coming from outside the house. I went to the window nook and opened the window. I could hear the sound clearer, though it was still low and originating somewhere far and away from where my window faced the side of the house.

I left my bedroom quietly in the dark and walked down the hallway. I walked to the adjacent side of the house facing the back and opened the glass French doors to the balcony. I walked barefoot across the cold, stone floor to the thick stone rail. From here, I could see down at an angle to the beautifully illuminated pool where I had been hours earlier and where now a figure appeared to be swimming laps back and forth.

Though I was still some distance away, I knew it was Edward Cullen.

I stood there leaning on the cold, stone ledge for several minutes watching him swim. He didn't stop, he didn't rest, and he didn't slow down. There was an intensity to his exercise, a determination, that I found almost hypnotic. I wondered how long he had been at it before I had come out into the night air.

I gave up before he did. When I left that balcony that chilly night, Cullen was still going.


	8. Seth: I Am Invisible

Notes: This is the first non-Bella POV chapter, but I do have others planned as well for the future.

The title for this chapter is a little misleading - I hope after you read it, the irony comes through. My character Seth wants to be more detached and unfeeling than he really is.

A heads up, my next chapter will probably be delayed. My apologies for that.

And last but not least, I'd like to give a shout out to Vanquish13 who has diligently reviewed my chapters, so big thanks for that.

And thanks to everyone who's reading.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

**I Am Invisible**

* * *

><p>A Good Driver knows where he's going.<p>

That's a given, but you'd be surprised at how clueless some drivers are. I blame it on technology. Sure, it's good to have all these cool new toys. Hell, I couldn't live without my phone, and that's not just on a personal level – it's essential for work. But all this reliance is making us weak and dumb. There's built-in GPS systems in cars, in phones, and the next thing you know, there'll be implants for our brains.

Me, I don't rely on those things. They're nice to have around, but I know this town and the surrounding areas like the back of my hand. And it's not good enough just to be able to get somewhere; I know the quickest routes, the best restaurants, and even the bouncers at the hottest clubs. Not that Edward or Emmett ever de-stress at clubs, but my knowledge and connections are there for when they're needed.

Perhaps I should mention it to Bella… Someone should take advantage of my wealth of information.

A Good Driver sees no evil, hears no evil, speaks no evil.

In other words, discretion is of the utmost importance. It's not turning a blind eye; it's called good business.

A certain amount of privacy, even in the backseat of a car, is to be expected. If a passenger needs to change during the car ride, I keep my eyes on the road and do my best not to slow down anywhere there are possible peepers. Need to make an important business phone call on the way to work? Please, I'm not here. Your secret's safe with me. I am like a priest in the confessional of the car. No judgments.

That's not to say it's always easy. And my loyalties will be to the Cullens as long as they employ me, and my mother Sue.

My mother has been the housekeeper for the Cullens for a very long time. She's known Emmett Cullen for all of his life, and Edward Cullen for most of his. And I've known Edward for most of mine.

Their father, Marcus Cullen was my mother's boss before he died. He was the one who first taught me how to drive, in his sports car no less. He was a great man. And when he died in that car accident, Edward had big shoes to fill. He took over the company, looked after his brother, and became my new boss.

Edward Cullen isn't as easy-going and friendly as his father was, at least not anymore, but he's effective in his own way. And he's never treated my mom or me badly in any way. In fact, he's generously offered to help pay for my college tuition when I attend school.

My mom wasn't too happy about me taking some time off to work, but I'm taking some online courses for now, and I assured her it was what I really wanted until I knew what I wanted.

Besides, a lot of people would give anything to have the opportunity to be so close to and be able to observe Edward Cullen. Few people were in his inner circle. Few people got to see him make his decisions, though I didn't always agree with them. But he always had his reasons. I never knew him to do anything without a reason behind it. Not that I was always privy to those reasons, but I knew there was thought behind his every action. It was just like his father. Even when his father seemed so care-free, he was always thinking.

But unlike his father, Edward Cullen was an intensely private person, and as he was becoming more recognized in the business world, he was becoming more guarded.

And the whole mess with Emmett's nannies, I could tell, was starting to put a strain on him. And he was a man who hardly ever let show his emotions.

I knew it couldn't have been easy for him to have all those people in and out of his house and in his and his brother's lives like that while they tried to find a decent fit for the nanny position. But Emmett was being particularly difficult about it, even if he was justified in certain cases.

But the dust seemed to be settling with this latest nanny, Bella. She was clumsy as hell, and she didn't seem to know what to do with Emmett half the time, but he seemed to take to her more than he had with any of the others. And I had to say, I could see why.

One recent time, a few weeks after Bella had started working, when I had driven her to pick Emmett up from school as per our usual routine, Bella was particularly irked. I knew she had been pulling off the signs taped to Emmett's back, but she had never said anything about it before.

"Who's that blonde girl who's always staring at you?" she asked him.

"That's Jane," Emmett answered.

"Well, she looks like a real bi-rat," she caught herself and quickly amended, "a real brat."

I kept my eyes on the road, but I had traveled this route so often I could drive us blindfolded.

"She has a twin brother Alec," he said.

"Is that the one who's always watching her? Ugh, creepy."

I didn't hear him respond.

"They don't push you around, do they? 'Cause if they do, you should just push them back," she said. "Don't you know kung fu or whatever?"

I glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Karate," he corrected, "and only a little. But there's two of them, and their friends. And they're bigger than me."

"They're all bigger than you. Look at you, kid, you're tiny. But I'll bet when you get older, you'll be huge. And then no one will think to mess with you. Until then, you've got to use what you got. Which means, you have to use your brains, 'cause I know you're plenty smart. Your IQ's probably higher than the twins' put together."

"How do I do that?"

It was a second before she talked. "Don't fight unless you can win it. And if you can't win, know when it's still worth it to lose."

"What does that mean?" asked Emmett. I wasn't so sure I knew, either.

"Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you were," she said. "Just be scrappy, okay? And always watch your back."

We were nearing our destination and there was silence in the car.

Emmett broke the quiet. "How come you call me 'kid,' but you don't treat me like a kid?"

"Because you _are_ a kid," she said, "but you don't act like a kid."

A Good Driver, when he does his job right, is a leader without leading. Meaning, he delivers his passenger to his or her destination without their feeling they had outside help.

When we reached the field for Emmett's soccer practice, I stepped out as Bella was doing the same. She usually didn't wait for me to open the door for her, but allowed me to close it behind her.

She politely smiled at me as was her habit, and this time I couldn't help but return it.

A Good Driver is invisible, and I am a good driver.


	9. Bella: I Am Not That Girl

__Notes: I'm back! It's been so long, much longer than I anticipated, and I apologize for that, but I hope you're still with me. I can't promise I won't do another disappearing act, but I do have at least one more chapter ready to go after this.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Am Not That Girl**

* * *

><p>As promised, I took Emmett to my apartment.<p>

When Seth and I picked him up from school, again I was forced to swipe the 'nametag' the little bullies had surreptitiously taped to Emmett's back before he noticed. This time all that was written was 'Gay' in huge letters. Did they even really know what it meant?

I was getting pretty sick and tired of those brats, but it wasn't really my place to be reprimanding other people's children. Hell, I wasn't even qualified to be rearing this one. And honestly, I had no desire to be sticking my nose into the affairs of others, and especially those of kids.

Even though I threw away the paper before he saw it, I thought I'd treat the poor kid who was probably getting it worse during classes.

I asked Seth to take us to my place.

When we got there, the kid stood unsure by the doorway while I entered. I didn't expect him to show caution when entering. I thought he'd act as if he'd owned the place. I had to coax him in by inviting him.

He looked around curiously. "It's small," he observed.

"Yep," I plopped down on my old, uncomfortable couch. Everything in my apartment seemed old and uncomfortable now that I lived at the Cullen residence. But my apartment still felt familiar and like home. "Home sweet home."

I thought I caught a glimpse of something sad on Emmett's face. He walked over quietly to the couch and sat down on the other end.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." That took about five seconds as we barely walked, a few steps in each direction, to the bathroom and then my room.

Emmett looked around. My room wasn't a mess, but it wasn't exactly neat either, especially compared to all the rooms in his house. All the mismatching furniture didn't help the aesthetic value.

"Edward has his own apartment, too," he said.

"Oh, really?" That's what adults were supposed to do – feign interest in what children said. Otherwise, I wasn't really surprised or that interested in all the houses Edward Cullen owned.

"Yeah. He doesn't know I know. Sometimes he stays there when he doesn't want to come home," he said matter-of-factly. This did surprise me a little. I thought back to all the nights I hadn't seen Cullen at their house. I figured he came back late, after the kid and I had gone to sleep. Actually, I hadn't really given it much thought. I certainly didn't think he wouldn't want to go back to his palatial home.

I looked at the kid, and I actually started to feel bad for him, even though he didn't seem to be feeling sorry for himself. I could understand Cullen wanting to get away for a while, but it wasn't the kid's fault. And it was a shame he knew about his brother's private getaway.

"Come on," I said, guiding him toward the exit, "we should get going."

* * *

><p>As we pulled up in front of an unfamiliar building, I asked "Where's this?"<p>

"Doctor's office," Seth answered.

I looked to the kid. "Are you sick?" I eyed him suspiciously. Children were notorious disease carriers and I certainly didn't want to catch anything unwanted.

Emmett shot me a glare and climbed over me to get out of the car on the sidewalk side where Seth had opened the door.

I got out after him. When I was standing beside Seth, he said, "He has a checkup, if you forgot."

"I think someone forgot to tell me," I responded. Though to be honest, it was perfectly reasonable that I might have forgotten.

I followed the kid up the building to the second floor to a modern-looking reception area. I walked up behind him to the counter where a pretty young receptionist sat.

"Um," I said unsure, "Emmett Cullen for his checkup?" I wasn't even sure what time the appointment was for.

The girl looked at her monitor and turned back and smiled. "Yes, right on time."

I looked up at the giant clock on the wall behind her and saw that it was 3:48. I turned back to see her cheery face and wondered who made appointments at 48 minutes on the hour. Either this girl didn't know what "right on time" meant or she was under orders to say any time a Cullen came was the right time.

She picked a file from her desk and stood up to hand it off to a woman who approached from the back in the side hallway. She was a slightly older woman in light pink scrubs.

"Emmett, would you like to come with me?" the woman said with a smile.

The kid didn't even glance back for my approval and left me standing there. "I'll wait out here then," I called after him sarcastically. "Don't worry about me," I muttered to myself.

I turned around when suddenly I was nearly on top of a small child. I managed to halt in my spot and maintain my balance not bumping into him. I felt quite proud of myself and my uncharacteristic save. When I looked down at my would-be tripper, he was all innocent blue eyes and cherubic blonde hair. He didn't fool me. I swiftly and covertly shooed him away with my hands and awkwardly made my way to the waiting area with all the other children and their caretakers.

There were several rowdy kids playing on the floor with the toys provided by the office, and some tired-looking adults sitting on the chairs.

As I scanned the faces, I couldn't help noticing the diversity of the adults and the proportionately lack thereof in the children. Mostly nannies, I thought. There was even a couple young and beautiful ladies, too young to be wealthy mothers. Step-mothers maybe, but I quickly checked their ring fingers and found them bare. Pretty au pairs. I wondered how the wives felt about these pretty young things hanging around their rich husbands.

Then I caught a woman staring at me. Actually, she was glaring more than staring. For a second I thought I had something on my face, but that was not the look one gave to someone who had crumbs on their face. Her contempt made me look away instinctually. When I looked back at her a few seconds later, she was focusing her attention on a magazine.

I took the opportunity of her distraction to study her face and try to recall if I had crossed her path somewhere. She looked to be in her late 30s, though she could've been older. She was beautiful in her age, I guessed even more so in her youth. But she had an angry, bitter look to her now that took away from her natural beauty. She was dressed loudly in tight designer prints and bling, including a massive diamond ring on her ring finger. She obviously liked attention.

She could very well have been one of the many customers of Twilight Café that I managed to offend by getting her order wrong or spilling a drink on. Then I wouldn't necessarily remember her out of the many, many former customers I pissed off.

But then the woman looked up from her magazine and gave a similar look to someone else, one of the pretty, young girls. The offending girl paid no attention as she was completely absorbed in her phone, smiling and typing away, which seemed to make the older woman bitterer. She gave the girl a sneer, and she started turning her head in my direction so I quickly looked away again, pretending a child throwing a small, colorful ball had caught my attention.

So this woman had a grudge against younger females. Perhaps she wasn't taking the process of aging so well, though if I could, I would've told her she was aging beautifully, though maybe not so gracefully. Or maybe perhaps her husband had slighted her in some way to be wary of younger women.

I wondered if this woman thought all younger women were out to steal her husband. Or maybe she was just offended by the thought of them stealing their employers' husbands.

But to be fair, I had momentarily ago thought the same thing of the young girls.

Oh God, I suddenly thought, am I one of these girls? Is that what people think of me? That I'm trying to woo my employer's rich husband? Which was silly because Cullen wasn't married, or at least not as far as I knew, and the last thing I was trying to do was seduce him.

Ha! The thought made me chuckle. That caught the attention of some of the women in the room. I cleared my throat and put my hand over my smiling mouth and put my head down.

The sheer ridiculousness of it made me laugh. If I really was trying to woo him, I was doing a piss poor job. Although, I did happen to show up at his front door in a schoolgirl outfit. Ha! I let out a stifled laugh. It would be like trying to seduce a robot. I doubted he barely saw me as a functioning person, let alone a woman.

"What's so funny?"

I raised my eyes and head to see the kid glumly looking at me. "Your brother," I said, and laughed at my own joke. He rightly looked back at me suspiciously. No one would accuse his brother of being full of humor.

There was a man standing behind Emmett, and when I stood up, I realized how tall he was. The man was well over 6 feet, with dark, wavy hair, tanned skin, and a kind smile. He was wearing a suit and tie, minus the jacket with a white lab coat instead.

I stood in awkward silence not knowing what to say, when he extended his hand. I took it, noticing how his massive hand seemed to swallow mine in warmth.

"Jacob Black. I'm Emmett's doctor. Pleased to meet you."

"Bella," I replied staring at his brown eyes. He was very handsome, in a boyish way that made him look younger than he probably was. Way too young to be an established doctor. Yet, Cullen would never let his brother see a doctor who wasn't one of the best.

"Well, Bella, I wanted to let you know everything looked good with Emmett. I'll talk to Mr. Cullen myself about everything, of course, but I didn't want you to worry as the new nanny."

"Oh," I said looking down at the kid, who obviously mentioned me to the doctor. "I wasn't worried, but thank you." I realized then that we were still holding hands. I pulled my hand away and apologized.

He gave a cute smile. He really did have a nice smile. And I noticed the crow's feet around his eyes that gave his face more age, but also so much more character.

Emmett was already making his way toward the exit, and as I stepped away from the good doctor, I lost my balance and started to fall.

Except I didn't hit the ground as I usually did. A pair of strong arms caught and saved me. He pulled me toward him as he helped me regain my footing till I could stand on my own. I could tell then how muscular he was under his suit and coat.

A young blonde child (was it the boy who nearly tripped me before?) chased after the ball I had stepped on that was now rolling away from our direction.

"Are you all right?" the good doctor asked, all concern in his dark eyes.

I nodded, not finding words. He still had his hands on my arms and I looked around to see practically the whole room staring at us. I pulled away, uncomfortable by the attention of the other women and the familiarity of this stranger.

"Thank you, doctor," I said softly, looking away from his face in embarrassment. "Goodbye." I hurried after Emmett who had been waiting by the door. He rolled his eyes as if to say, "What else is new?"

I didn't turn back to see if everyone was still looking.


	10. Bella: The Ice Queen Cometh

Notes: I like this chapter. I hope you do, too.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**The Ice Queen Cometh**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to build a fort?"<p>

Emmett looked at me as if I had just spoken gibberish.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've never built a fort before." I was lying on his bed reading, as I so often did now, while he was at his desk. I was bored. I didn't realize watching a small child would be so boring. I sat up on his bed. "You have so much fort material in this house. You could build a castle!"

He looked at me unenthusiastically. I jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"I'm not finished with my homework!" he said being dragged along.

"Finish later. Now, fun."

We went downstairs and he reluctantly followed me around as I went from room to room determining which would be the best location to start. We settled on the den area because there were the most fort materials. I told him to take the cushions off the sofas while I went to ask Sue for old sheets.

Emmett started getting into it as our fort started taking shape. We brought in chairs from other rooms and Emmett decided on the structure it was to take.

When Sue came by to check up on us, she rightfully didn't look happy about the mess we were making, though I told her I would put everything back. But I guess she wasn't too mad since she came back with some empty boxes for us, that Emmett made quick use of.

And we made grand use of them. I had to say, it had been quite a many years since I'd embarked on any fort-making duties, but this would probably be in the top three.

We had opened and connected the boxes with packing tape so they made sort of tunnels back and forth from tent-like structures we'd built from sheets held up by chairs, tables, couches, and anything else we could substitute for poles.

At one point, the kid attempted to banish me from the area because I kept bumping and tripping into things and taking down parts of the structure like some well-meaning but clumsy Godzilla. And then he would take me back because he needed me for the logistical parts like the heavy-lifting, and the creative parts like what to do next.

Then we assigned quarters, like Emmett's weapons chamber, Bella's powder room (though I didn't quite know what to do with such a place) and of course, the dungeons.

So we started marking the boxes and identifying the separate sections with signs, some misleading ones like "The Top Secrets Room" which was really a decoy to lure and trap enemies. We then progressed to decorating the boxes with markers and paint, and taping various garlands around, like string lights we had dug up.

Emmett and I were still decorating and painting when we heard someone's awe.

"Wow," Jasper gasped. I saw a look of childish wonder on his face.

I smiled proudly and saw that Emmett was doing the same.

Jasper came closer and stood to attention. "Permission to enter?" he asked the little prince of the castle.

Emmett nodded, and I told him that he should respond, "Permission granted." He repeated after me, and Jasper thanked me. I told him, "Just doing my job as the young prince's counsel, subject, and entire invading force."

"And do soldiers need powder rooms?" Jasper asked pointing his thumb to the sign.

"The good ones do," I answered.

He smiled. "I see. And has your highness need of another loyal subject?" he asked Emmett.

"I think my lord is in need of a court jester," I said in a British accent.

"Ah," he said, taking it in.

Emmett asked what a jester was, and I told him it was like a clown. Emmett found the idea of Jasper the Clown quite agreeable, to which Jasper could not disagree.

Jasper asked Emmett for a tour then, and the little prince escorted a crawling new jester in a three-piece suit to one of the tent areas because he wasn't going to fit into the box tunnels and he would only end up damaging our hard work.

"This is awesome," I heard Jasper tell Emmett from beneath the tent. Jasper, and then Emmett stuck their heads out between the curtain of sheets while on all fours. "This is really great, Bella," he said to me.

"What I need now is a bad guy," Emmett declared.

I saw both their gazes turn to the side and I turned my head to see what had caught their attention. That's when I noticed Edward Cullen standing in the room, along with a woman in red.

I stood up, as I thought that was the polite gesture to new company. I saw in the corner of my eye Jasper and Emmett retreat back and disappear into the makeshift shelter.

I glanced from Cullen, who had his usual non-expression but was surveying the damage to one of his many rooms, and I focused on this woman I had never seen before.

She was nearly invisible, she was so pale. Her skin, her hair, even her eyes were so light, she was on the verge of disappearing. And she was a tiny sliver of a thing, thin and waif-like and barely my height with heels. But against all that, she was the most radiant thing in the room. There was no ignoring her. It was like she had a spotlight trained on her. She stood perfectly still, and yet she glowed and glimmered and commanded attention.

She was beautiful, and yet there was something about her that made me want to dislike her. She had an air of superiority, literally with her chin slightly upturned like she was keeping her head above her surroundings. She reminded me of a rat – a very pretty-looking rat.

Her eyelids were smoky making her icy blue eyes almost threatening looking. Her nose was small and sharp, her lips thin and red, matching the color of her dress. There was not a hair out of place, a wrinkle in her garment.

Just as I was probably doing, but less conspicuously this woman judged me with one down and up sweep of her eyes.

I felt unreasonably inadequate and found myself straightening my back and fixing my posture making myself taller, the only thing I could see that I had over this stranger.

Edward Cullen had finished his visual assessment of the room and returned his stare back to me. For one crazy moment, I thought I saw his eyes soften. Whatever it was I thought I saw, it disappeared when the woman cleared her throat daintily.

_Oomph_. Emmett had come out of nowhere and rammed into me, and surprise, surprise I lost my balance and fell over.

I looked up at him from my now sitting position and whispered, "What are you doing, kid?"

He whispered even softer, "I'm saving you from the evil queen."

"That's not how you save people!" I hoarsely whispered back. I picked myself up and dusted myself off. It wasn't like I wasn't used to making poor first impressions. I put my hands on Emmett's shoulders and guided him to his brother and his friend.

"Hello, Emmett," the woman in red greeted him. Her voice didn't match at all what I thought it would sound like. She spoke loudly and clearly in a strong, smooth voice. I imagined her having a soft, whispery voice to go along with her pale, small figure.

The kid addressed her with a sly roll of the eyes.

"Emmett." Brother dearest had only to say his name.

"Hi, Tanya," Emmett said grudgingly without looking at her.

I bit my lip. It was an inopportune time to find something funny.

Tanya's eyes found me like a laser. I gulped.

She turned to Cullen with a wicked half-smile and whispered not so softly, "It's so hard to find good help." She was shorter than me, yet somehow her eyes casually glanced down at me for a second. "Especially one that teaches manners."

Then Cullen's eyes found mine. His gaze was intense, but I couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking by his expressionless look, but if I was forced to guess I would've said annoyance.

It wasn't my fault the kid was a rude brat. He came that way before I got to him.

When Cullen didn't respond to her, Tanya turned and acted like she was seeing me for the first time. "You must be the new nanny." I forced a smile. She didn't offer her hand, nor did she introduce herself. She looked me up and down, and looked positively displeased.

And before I could properly respond to her, she gave Cullen her full attention again and whispered something to him, this time more discreetly.

His eyes turned down away from my direction, and he led Tanya away with his hand gently on her lower back.

I saw Emmett had made his way back to the fort. Since he was in good hands with Jasper enthusiastically play-fighting on fort castle grounds, I casually made my way in the direction Cullen and his guest had left. I admit, my curiosity got the better of me. The possibility that perhaps Cullen had some semblance of a personal life outside of Emmett was intriguing.

I heard the front door closing just as I was turning the corner to the foyer. I slowly made my way to the windows and peered out. I viewed Tanya sliding into the passenger seat of a black BMW while Cullen held the door for her. He shut the door when she was safely in, and he made his way to the driver's seat. Cullen was about to step into the seat when for a second he looked up toward the house, and I ducked out of view. I heard the faint sound of a car door shutting and tires on the driveway, and I deemed it safe to look back out. I saw the red taillights glowing in the distance.

I had never seen Cullen drive before. Come to think of it, I wasn't even sure before he knew how. I had always seen him being driven by Demetri or Seth, and now he was the one escorting this woman who knew where. She must be special to him.

"Need to go somewhere?" I heard behind me, and it startled me enough that I banged my forehead onto the glass of the window. I spun around to see Seth with raised brows and a bemused look.

"You startled me," I said, rubbing my head.

"Sorry," he said lightly, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Right," I said a little embarrassed. It was obvious he knew he had caught me.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So…?" I said questioningly. He wasn't expecting me to actually admit to anything, was he?

"Do you need to go somewhere? I can take you."

"Oh, right," I said realizing. "I mean, no. No, thank you. I was just…" I smiled defeated. "I thought I heard someone leave." I resorted to bad lying.

"That was Edward. He's escorting Ms. Denali home himself."

"Ms. Denali?"

"Tanya Denali."

"Oh yes, I just met her." Sort of. If I could call that a meeting. "Delightful," I added with an insincere smile. "They seem made for each other." I had never before heard Cullen, or anyone else related to him in any way, mention this woman who acted so familiar with him. But that didn't surprise me. I imagined the two of them in the coldest, most repressed and passive-aggressive relationship. "Is she his girlfriend?"

"No," he answered.

"Oh."

"She's his fiancée."


	11. Bella: I Don't Want A Boyfriend

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Don't Want A Boyfriend**

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow," I cried.<p>

Eric released my arm, and I was left massaging my shoulder and glaring bitterly at my so-called friend. "Why am I paired up with you? You're so much bigger than me," I pouted.

This self-defense class was definitely not my idea. But Eric always made me come to these different classes with him. Some of the classes, I had to admit, had been fun; others not so much. This was in the 'other' category. I regretted ever mentioning it to him after I saw the flyer for it at Emmett's martial arts studio. To top it off, it was taught by none other than Paul.

"It's not about size, Bella," said Paul passing by and eavesdropping. He put his hands on my shoulders from behind me encouragingly. "It's about what you do with what you've got. You'll see." He moved along to help the other pairs in the self-defense class.

I exaggeratedly mouthed 'oh my God' to Eric after Paul passed by.

Eric chuckled amused. "You're partnered with me," he said nodding his head in Paul's direction, "because you don't need help in the men department, as you've so deftly demonstrated."

"What? I don't want that kind of attention."

I looked over to Angela who was paired with one of the few men in the class. I had originally been partnered up with him when we were splitting into groups of two, but Eric pulled me to him and pushed Angela onto the innocent bystander. I could see now that the man was trying to flirt with her. She was too shy, though, to be flirting effectively back.

The man who seemed to be having a go at it anyway was not a bad looking fellow. He was of average height with brown, wavy hair and day-old stubble. I might've even flirted back if I had been allowed to remain partnered up with him. Then again, maybe not.

I had to admit, my image of what "good-looking" was had changed somewhat since I had come to work for Edward Cullen. Since being tossed into this job unwittingly, I was constantly surrounded by what I assumed were model examples of beauty. My view of everyday life had since become skewed.

I was still glancing at Angela and her partner, willing her to be less shy even if it was just for practice, when I was swept off my feet suddenly. I fell with a thud on my back on the mat and had the wind knocked out of me.

Eric's head popped into my view of the ceiling. He sucked in air through his teeth. "Sorry, love."

"Ow," I moaned in response once I got breath in me again. "I fall very well on my own, thank you. I don't need your help."

He offered me a hand of help which I promptly slapped away. When I got up on my own, Eric hugged me from the side. I took his arm he wrapped around my front and brought it up to my mouth.

"AH!" he yelled, quite girlishly.

All heads in the class turned to us and Paul came to Eric's side as he held up his injured arm to show off his new indents in his skin in the shape of my teeth.

"What the hell, Belle?"

"Just using what I've got," I said, and snapped my teeth. He looked at me with incredulous eyes. "Oh, don't be a baby. I didn't even bite that hard." I heard Angela chuckling somewhere nearby. She knew of the sometimes contentious part of our relationship.

When class finished, with no more serious injuries, the three of us made our way to Twilight Café where we killed time till we all had to be at our respective posts. For me, that was waiting for the kid to finish school. During his classes was the only time I had off to do things for myself.

"I know," offered Eric, "let's play 'Bella's Next Boyfriend.' That's always good for a laugh."

"We only have an hour," Angela joked.

I gave her an unappreciative look. "I don't like this game," I pouted, though I knew perfectly well they would disregard my feelings about this.

"Okay," Eric prepared Angela, predictably ignoring me, "identify the players."

She turned to him enthusiastically and said, "There's your favorite, Jasper."

I rolled my eyes at the start of their irksome banter.

"Of course," Eric nodded and smirked coyly. "There's our eager new friend, Paul."

"Ugh," I groaned.

"How about the doctor? The one whose arms she fell into," Angela giggled.

"Ooh, good one," he agreed.

I regretted ever recalling the embarrassing incident with them. "I met him the once, and if the brat doesn't pick up anything gross and get sick, hopefully I won't see him again for a while."

"Boo," this time Eric pouted. "How are you going to find a new beau if your attitude is like that?"

"Maybe I don't want a guy," I responded stubbornly.

"You sure picked a hell of a time to decide that," he said.

And he was right. I didn't know what brought on my sudden disinterest in men. I had never been one to shy away from a man or a date. Not that I was by any means a serial dater, but I was no wallflower, either. I had a pretty simple dating policy – if someone I liked asked me out, I said yes, and if I liked someone, I'd ask him out.

And now that I practically had a tasting menu of men surrounding me, I had lost my appetite, so to speak. Perhaps my senses were overloaded by this seemingly unearned windfall, or perhaps I was rendered indecisive by my abundance of choice, as my friends were pointing out.

"Seth?" Eric continued.

"Too young," I said making a face.

"The security guy," Angela said, taking her turn, and struggling to remember his name, "uh, Demetri!" Eric snapped his finger and pointed at her appraisingly.

Why did she have such a good memory? I probably only mentioned his name once a while back.

"Too scary," I said. And he had barely spoken two words to me this whole time. Demetri just stood in the background, popping in and out of view like a moving statue. A statue with a gun probably concealed somewhere on him, I thought, maybe even two.

It was now Eric's turn to name someone and it was obvious he was stumped. I was glad now I hadn't mentioned all of Emmett's tutors and teachers to them.

But then his eyes became wide with triumph. "Of course, how could we forget? The most handsomest of them all, Edward Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. "Too… engaged."

"And if he wasn't?" he asked coyly.

"Too cold," I replied. "Too serious, too…" I searched for an apt word, "unreachable."

"Too tall, too handsome, too rich?" he mocked.

"That, too," I played along. "Definitely out of my league."

"So, you are interested then?" he questioned, with a smile forming.

"No," I denied to Mr. Know-It-All. "I didn't say that. I am most definitely _not_ interested, but even if I were, he wouldn't be, so there's no point."

He raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "You're usually a better liar than that, Belles."

Even Angela looked at me as if to say, he's got a point. What was this, beat-on-Bella day?

"Whatever," I scoffed. "You know what? You're right. I'm in love… with Paul." I was oozing annoyed sarcasm. "You found me out. We've been having a secret affair. So why would I want Cullen when I've got a real man?"

There was a silence before all three of us started laughing.

Later, after Eric and Ang had left, and I was waiting by myself for Seth to pick me up, I let my mind wander back to their silly game and their silly accusation. I shook my head.

I was not looking for love, and I was definitely, definitely not looking for it with the ice man.


	12. Bella: You Can Do No Wrong

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**You Can Do No Wrong**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answered a call from Kate, Cullen's assistant.<p>

"Is Edward there?" Kate asked over the phone. She sometimes called me with messages from Cullen about the kid.

"I think so," I answered.

"He's not picking up his phone, and I need to talk to him."

"Okay," I said hesitantly not knowing what she wanted me to do about it.

"Can you find him?" she said not too politely. "Please?"

I made a face at my phone. Rude much? Kate wasn't usually this curt with me, which made me think something was going on.

Emmett was having his lesson in the library and I was waiting in my room. I didn't appreciate getting my mood brought down so early on a Sunday because of Cullen, and I stomped all the way across the hallway down past several rooms to his closed door.

I huffed and knocked. After a brief silence, I knocked again harder. I was just about to stomp downstairs to look for him when his door flew open. I gasped and the force of the door opening sucked the air around me and pulled stray strands of my hair in his direction.

There was Cullen standing in his doorway with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. Obviously, he had just come out of the shower.

The water droplets glistening on his bare torso and arms accentuated his lean, muscular figure. I blinked a couple of times and looked up at his face where his wet, tousled hair made him look dark and wild.

His blank expression changed when his brows creased.

"Uh," I said noticing the phone in my hand. I brought it up higher and declared, "Kate."

Cullen took my cell phone from my hand and brought it to his ear. "Yes?"

I stood where I was but put my head down, like that would somehow be equal to closing my ears to his conversation.

"I see…" he said. I let my sight trail from his feet up his legs to the towel, slowly to his abs. "And… no… definitely not..." he continued, while I discreetly checked out his arms. All this time, he was so fit under his suits, I had no idea. When did he have time to work out? Well, I had seen him swim, I guess. Yes, he had a swimmer's body, tall, lean, broad shouldered, and muscular.

My eyes wandered up to his face and I was slightly startled to see him staring right back. Shit, had he seen me checking him out? I wanted to tell him I wasn't lusting after his body, though that was probably how most people would see it. I was just surprised, that was all. Surprised and impressed, in a respectful way. Really…

"Okay," he said, seemingly to me, but actually to the phone. He backed up into his room and started closing the door. "I'll take care of it."

I was left standing outside his room, phoneless, staring at the door. I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what just happened. I slowly turned round and walked back in bewilderment.

I was back in my room for a few minutes when Cullen came knocking on my open door.

He was dressed this time, in his usual dark suit and tie. His hair was still dark and damp, but less tousled. He had my cell phone in his hand and offered it back.

"I'm going to need you to come by the office later with Emmett."

I nodded. "After his next lesson?" The kid had his piano lesson at Ben's later today.

"No," he said. He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to need you to cancel that. I've already talked to Emmett about it so he knows."

Did this have anything to do with the phone call, I wondered.

"Okay," I nodded. I expected him to leave right away, but he just stood there. After a second of awkward silence, I tentatively asked, "Was there something else, Mr. Cullen?"

He inhaled and parted his lips as if to say something else, but instead said, "I will see you two later." I thought he was about to leave, but he abruptly added, "And skip lunch." And with that, he turned and left.

I opened my mouth to ask if he meant me too or just the kid, but Cullen had already gone far down the hall. I sighed and thought, forget it. I didn't want to talk to him any more anyway.

A little after noon, the kid and I were being driven by Seth to town to the offices of Cullen, Corp.

I looked down and to the side at the little passenger beside me. "You're dressed nicely today," I commented. He was dressed nicely every day, actually, but he seemed more prim and proper than usual. "Are you excited for your lunch with your brother?" I figured Cullen must have told him to dress up for some fancy place.

The kid looked at me like I was ridiculous. "Not really," he muttered. He crossed his arms and didn't speak to me for the rest of the ride, which wasn't an unusual occurrence.

When we arrived, Kate led us to the conference room. Emmett took a seat in one of the big leather chairs at the table. He was being on his best behavior, I could tell. He was never much of a rowdy child, but I thought being at his big brother's place of business held a different set of rules for him. I wondered if he took it upon himself or if Cullen had trained him this way.

Kate pointed to a garment bag hanging on a door and a shoe box on a table near it. "I had to guess your size," she said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

My eyes widened with surprise. "_My_ size? What is this?"

"Your dress for the party."

"Party?" my voice went higher and louder.

Kate gave a sigh. "Yes, party."

I was incredulous. I looked over to the kid who had a knowing face. He seemed amused by my surprise. He no doubt kept this info to himself to see this exact reaction from me. I thanked the kid sarcastically in my head.

"And I'm expected to go to this party?"

"Yes," came a male voice. It was _his_.

Cullen was standing in the doorway, and when we all turned to look at him, he effortlessly strode into the room.

Kate and I unconsciously stood up straighter at the same time. The man knew how to put tension in a room.

He walked over to where we were standing and addressed me. "It's only for a couple of hours, and I need to take care of a few things while I'm there so I need you to keep an eye on Emmett."

I knew he was my boss, and the man was powerful enough to probably make or break my life, but I couldn't keep from showing irritation on my face. And I couldn't keep from saying what I said next with contempt. "Typical. You could've at least told me earlier."

As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have. I had a simultaneous urge to both see and avoid his reaction. My curiosity won out. I stared at his face awaiting a response. I expected him to get angry or annoyed or even apologetic (though that last one was a long shot) but he wasn't any of those things. He wasn't anything, or at least he didn't let anything show.

I should've expected it anyway. This was his forte. I wouldn't be surprised if he made his fortune by selling diamonds he made from his tight ass.

No, this was not the time to be thinking about his ass, tight or otherwise. I was supposed to be mad.

"There was a change of plans. Couldn't be helped," he said.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. If that was true, then the phone call from this morning probably had something to do with it. He could've told me then, couldn't he?

I sighed. I supposed it didn't matter anyway. I was going to this thing whether he warned me earlier or not it seemed.

I tilted my head in resignation and asked, "And do I have to change?"

"Up to you," he simply stated and strode effortlessly back out.

My frustration seeped in as I inhaled deeply, and with clenched fists I let out an infuriated growl.

That bastard! He knew by giving me the choice, he was giving me no choice at all.

I was breathing heavily, letting off the extra steam when Kate unhooked the garment bag from the door, scooped the shoe box in her other arm, and directed me resignedly, "Come on, let's get you in this dress."

My breathing relaxed and I saw Emmett still sitting in his spot, with an amused look. "Come on," I said to him, drained of energy.

I didn't think the outfit I was wearing was bad at all. I personally found my black trousers and white blouse more appropriate for a nanny, even at a party, than this dress.

But I had to say, the dress was beautiful. It was nicer than any dress I owned, though it was slightly loose on me. But Kate had done a good job guessing my size, especially with the shoes. The shoes were amazing. I knew they must have cost a fortune. They were a pair of gorgeous electric blue platform heels.

And they matched the knee-length blue sleeveless chiffon dress. Personally, I thought it was too much blue, but if they wanted me to wear these, then I would. I was done fighting.

When I came out of the bathroom stall where I changed, Kate looked pleased. Emmett who was also there because I couldn't leave him unattended showed less reaction, but I noticed his eyes did get a little wider.

"How do I look?" I asked the kid. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Let's put your hair down," Kate said and pulled the clip that was holding up my hair. She then proceeded to fluff my hair and try to style it.

"I'm not trying to be a model here," I told her, willing her to give it a rest. She didn't stop.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to let people think you are," she responded.

"Yes, it does," I muttered stubbornly.

"Stop pouting," she ordered, which only made me pout more.

Kate then proceeded to put her makeup on me against my wishes.

"Not so much," I protested.

"Don't you want to look nice?"

"Not for him," I said with distaste.

Kate paused applying the makeup to look into my eyes. She looked concerned. Or was it sad?

Had I offended her? I knew he was her boss, but he was my boss, too. Yes, she had known him longer, but that should mean she would know better how awful he could be. Shouldn't it?

She didn't say anything, and after a moment had passed she resumed putting lip gloss on me. But the mood had definitely shifted.

Geez, was she in love with him or something?

I decided to inquire. "So, Kate, do you have someone you want to look nice for?" Okay, so that wasn't the most subtle way to get about it.

But she seemed to brighten up and blush at the thought. She really was very pretty.

She suddenly got shy, unlike the confident professional I knew her as.

"There is someone," she started. For a second the thought crossed my mind that it might be Cullen. "It's still pretty new, but I like him," she said trying to show less emotion than I knew was behind it.

Oh. So it wasn't Cullen, I thought. Unless… unless he's cheating on Tanya with his secretary? He wouldn't do that, would he? He seems so self-righteous, but I guess I don't really know him at all.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Kate's speaking.

"He's traveling right now, so it's a little difficult, but we're working it out." She smiled sadly.

So it wasn't Cullen. I didn't know why I felt relief. I guess it was disappointing to find out someone's faults. Though Cullen had plenty of other faults, in my opinion.

"Will he be back soon?" I asked.

"Hopefully, if something else doesn't come up. Garrett travels for work so you never know. He's done some consulting work for this company, too. That's how we met. I guess you could say Edward introduced us," she said with a reminiscent smile.

And then I felt guilty for thinking she was having an affair with Cullen. She was just feeling protective of him over my comment.

"I'm sure you two will be reunited really soon," I tried to reassure her.

When we were finished dressing me up like some doll, we left the ladies room, me very carefully as I was clumsy enough without having to balance on what were essentially mini-stilts.

I was concentrating on my feet and the floor when I heard a familiar voice say, "Bella, you look beautiful."

I looked up to see Jasper smiling. Damn, he looked good.

"Jasper."

"Hello," he greeted. "I see you're all ready for the party."

He then looked to Kate who was slightly behind me. "Can you ask Edward to find me before he leaves? Thank you."

Kate nodded and walked briskly down the hall in her heels, and I was a little jealous I wasn't as deft in my shoes.

"You're not going?" I asked him.

He looked apologetic. "I'm afraid I need to man the office today while Edward is out. But it looks like it's going to be a nice day to be out. I'll be green with envy while I'm stuck here all day."

"Oh," I said a little disappointed. Cullen was always a bit more bearable with Jasper around.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "You'll have a good time," he said and placed a hand on my arm reassuringly.

I returned a weak smile. I supposed it shouldn't be too bad.

There was a ringing sound, and Jasper reached into his pocket to see the caller on the screen of his cell. "I have to take this, Bella, will you excuse me?"

I nodded, and he left to take his call.

Kate returned and let us know the car was waiting for us downstairs. So I took Emmett down first knowing I would need to move slowly if I didn't want to trip and fall on the way.

When Cullen finally came down, he sat in the front passenger seat while Demetri drove.

By the time we reached our destination, the sun had decided to peek out. It was looking to be a nice day, especially since the party was held outdoors at someone's mansion.

There were many people there already, spread about the great lawn. No one had told me this was going to be a garden party. Though, why should they? Apparently, no one told me anything anyway.

I saw some young children playing further away from the main party. The hosts of this thing must have hired a kids' party company and rented a bunch of bouncy castles and game stations, so I started ushering the kid there before Cullen could tell me what to do. I did not want to hear direction from that guy.

But getting across the lawn in new heels was not easy. I wondered if Kate considered this while making the purchase. I supposed she wouldn't have a problem getting across any surface in her heels. But I did.

So I took them off and with a shoe in each hand, I walked barefoot across the grass the rest of the way. I didn't look back to see if Cullen or anyone else was watching. (He probably was, and I didn't care.)

When we made it to the "children's section," I laid the shoes down on the side.

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" I told the kid.

"They're not my friends," he said grumpily.

"You mean all rich kids don't know each other?" I joked.

He scowled. Obviously, he didn't get the joke.

"So what, do you want to hang with me all day? That's not very cool," I tried to jest again. I didn't know why I kept bothering.

He looked conflicted. He didn't seem to want to join the other children, but he seemed to take my words at value.

I told him to hold on, and I walked to a nearby bin where there were various balls and toys laying about. There were a lot of activities planned and organized for the children, even though I saw that there weren't even that many. The hosts obviously didn't want the kids of this party to get bored or bother the adults.

I picked out a brand new soccer ball and a brightly colored jump rope and walked back to where my shoes lay.

I picked one of them up, walked a few paces, and put it down. Then I walked across past Emmett several yards and laid the jump rope stretched out in a straight line parallel to the invisible line I made with my two blue shoes as the other goal line.

I kicked the ball towards the kid and shouted, "I want to see how good your soccer skills are."

And he was pretty good. I took it easier on him, of course, but he certainly had more energy than me and was less prone to fall.

At first it was the two of us, but slowly some of the other children started joining us and we had to stretch out the goals to make the playing field longer. And then some of the adults, caretakers and even some of the hired party rental people who had nothing else to do since most of the kids were now playing with us, joined our game.

With more people running around, there was a greater danger of my shoes getting kicked, and that's exactly what happened. There was a small crowd of players huddled by the goal trying to kick the ball when one of them accidentally hit one of my heels.

Emmett ran to the young man and pushed him. Of course, Emmett came up to the guy's hip so he ended up pushing the man's thigh and he didn't cause any damage.

I pulled the kid away and apologized on his behalf to the man who was part of the rental company. He was gracious about it and apologized, too. I hurriedly replaced my shoes as goal posts with some other nearby toys lying about.

I took the kid and myself along with my shoes away from the game.

"You don't go around pushing people," I reprimanded him when we were out of earshot of the other people. "Even if they do kick your very expensive shoes," I added. I inspected the shoes for damage. Besides some dirt caked on the heels from where I sunk into the ground before I took them off, there was a dark scuff mark on the side of one.

In truth, pushing the person responsible might also have been my immediate reaction had the kid not done it for me. But that didn't mean it was right. And I was supposed to be the mature one in this situation.

He crossed his arms in response. I sighed. "I think you should eat something," I told him, and led us to where the separate tables with trays of food for the children lay. These people were determined to keep their children away from their business.

After Emmett and I had eaten, we found a pretty park bench in the shade to sit on because he seemed tired.

From the bench, I had a nice view of most of the great lawn. I noticed the soccer game had come to an end. When I looked all the way over to the "adults" area, I saw several of them standing in small groups. I couldn't really make out their faces from my distance, but I found Cullen by the color of his dark suit and his dark hair that seemed to shine in the sun. The man could be in a shampoo commercial.

He was standing with one other man with blonde hair in a grey suit. The blonde man was shorter than Cullen and was giving him his full attention. Cullen, on the other hand, had his body and head turned slightly to the side in our direction. He could have been looking at us, though I couldn't tell for sure. But knowing him, he probably was checking up on his brother and my progress. He probably knew exactly where everyone currently was in relation to himself. I didn't know why I thought that, but he seemed like a calculating man to me.

As I thought, Emmett was tired and had fallen asleep on my lap on the bench.

Some time had passed. The clouds came back and took away the sun. And most of the children had left the party.

I looked down at myself and noticed how dirty I had gotten from all the running, and falling, around. My knees looked like I had painted them with green streaks, with some dabs of dark red. I flipped the hem of the skirt and noticed some of my blood had dotted and dyed the dress where they touched my knees. I gasped. The blue dress was in a terrible state with dirt and grass and now blood stains. I gasped again when I inspected more closely the skirt of the dress where I could around Emmett's head on my lap and found a couple little rips.

I regretted not fighting harder to keep my own clothes on for this event. I hoped that surely Kate had not selected too expensive a dress for the nanny.

Cullen seemingly appeared out of nowhere while I was distracted by the sorry state of my outfit. I gasped again from fright and guilt.

But he seemed to ignore my "natural" look. Instead, he deftly scooped Emmett up and held him against his shoulder and chest without waking him.

I stood and I could feel the nerves in my legs waking up from their long resting slumber.

I could at least try to have a care for my appearance in front of Cullen, so I bent down to quickly put on the blue shoes when I heard him say, "Leave 'em off."

It surprised me so much that I didn't even properly register what he said, (surely he wouldn't tell me to keep my shoes off), and I continued to try to put my shoes on, but even more quickly.

I was standing on one foot, trying to slip on the shoe of the other when I lost my balance and started tipping over. I blame my legs being asleep, but who was I kidding?

I was waiting for my inevitable meeting with the ground when Cullen grabbed my hand and countered my weight to pull me from my fall.

I looked up at him in stunned silence. I couldn't even say thank you properly.

He started to walk away, and when I started moving, too, I realized he still had my hand in his. Cullen, still holding Emmett up against his chest with one arm, pulled me along with his other hand. I had just enough time to bend down to pick up the other shoe in my other hand.

I couldn't help looking at his back as he pulled me along the lawn. My eyes trailed down to where our hands were gripped together.

His hand was cool and firm. I couldn't really explain how his hand holding mine made me feel. His hold was sure, just like he always appeared to be, but somehow it made me feel unsure. But as confused as I was, I knew I was one thing for sure in his hands: safe.

Cullen led us down a side path lined with trees and leaves glittered with string lights, and not where we had entered from near the front entrance. I didn't question him.

The trail led down to part of a driveway where a black sedan was waiting. Demetri stood waiting beside the car, and when we appeared, he opened the rear side door. I expected Cullen then to let go of my hand to put down Emmett, but he guided me forward and only released me when I was seated first.

Demetri carefully closed the door to my side. The door to the other side of the backseat opened. I thought Cullen was going to lay down the kid next to me, but instead, he carefully seated himself still holding his little brother against his chest.

When Demetri was in too and the doors were all closed, Cullen softly and almost tiredly said, "Let's go home."

And I knew exactly where he meant.


	13. Tanya: I Will Not Be Ignored

Notes: It's Tanya's turn. So I hope she doesn't come off as a total bitch, because that's not really my intention. She's just very protective of E. and she knows competition when she sees it.

Also, there are some purposely vague details in this chapter. I didn't want to give away all of Tanya's history/secrets yet as I plan on revealing more later.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya<strong>

**I Will Not Be Ignored**

* * *

><p>"What is this?" I slapped the newspaper down on the table.<p>

I was furious. How dare she? How dare _he_?

Edward casually glanced at the picture in the paper and moved his eyes up to look at me from his seated position on the couch. He was waiting for me to elaborate as if it wasn't already obvious.

If I wasn't a refined human being, I might have grabbed the paper and hurled myself across the coffee table to beat him over the head with it.

For such a smart man, he could be positively thick and absolutely frustrating.

I swiped the newspaper off the table and waved it in front of his face. "That's you, holding hands with a woman who's not me." Did I really need to be explaining this to him? As if the situation wasn't humiliating enough. I've had nonstop phone calls since this morning.

He finally took the paper and held it in his hands to inspect it more closely. He probably took it so I would stop rustling it in front of his face, but I didn't care. He deserved to be as annoyed as I was.

He tilted his head and said, "At least they got a good angle of me, you know, for an amateur."

"This is not a joke, Edward!"

He looked at me gravely with a reprimanding glare that made me hesitate. Somehow Edward made me feel guilty even though I was completely in the right.

"Well, then, Tanya, what is it? Because it can't be serious. It's page six. It's social rag."

"This is not gossip," I countered. "This is hard evidence. Unless you're saying the photo was doctored." Please say the photo was doctored. At least tell me this girl was not as filthy as she looked in the picture. She looked like she just got done rolling around in the mud with pigs. As if having my boyfriend in the papers with another woman wasn't horrid enough, he had to have chosen one who looked like she was picked up off the streets.

No such good news came. Edward tossed the paper back on the table and leaned back.

"What would you have me say, Tanya? I'm sorry? I'm sorry you got delayed in L.A. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the insipid party. I'm sorry you couldn't be the one holding my hand in that photo instead of her." He looked anything but remorseful. "But you can't even see her face. It even calls her 'unidentified woman.' Surely, you can't be jealous of that."

I couldn't believe the audacity of his accusation. "You think I'm jealous of the servant girl?" I asked with incredulity.

His brow lifted slightly and I saw a trace of a smirk. I absolutely hated that he found my frustrations amusing.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

All trace of levity left his face. "I said she's the nanny."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I accused.

"I don't care how it makes you feel. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because I feel disrespected, Edward. You could've at least warned me. You could've told me the truth. And this isn't just me taking this too personally. This is what I do. This is my job, and you don't make it any easier. You do this withdrawing thing, and that's why you have me, but you have to give me something. If you tell me nothing happened and this girl means nothing to you, I'll believe you. You know I will. But you have to talk to me."

The only way to get a reaction from Edward sometimes was to pour your heart out, and even then sometimes you were just asking to get your heart stomped on.

It was a risk you would have to be willing to take to be with Edward. But sometimes it was a price I didn't like paying.

He stood up from the sofa and stepped around the table between us to stand before me. "Nothing happened," he told me. He reached for my hands at my sides. He felt the ring on my left hand and let go of that hand only to reach over to my right hand and hold it with both his hands. My body flinched slightly to his reaction.

That goddamned ring.

It was a burden and a constant reminder. And I was stuck with it. I wished I had never put it on in the first place. Our relationship hasn't felt the same since. I knew he saw me differently now.

If only I had been more patient. If only I had waited a little more. But I was afraid… of something like this happening.

And now this ring around my finger might as well be an albatross around my neck.

Edward lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. And I remembered why I had done what I had done. Even though he may never forgive me.

"You worry too much," he said with concern.

I didn't think I worried enough. "How can I not worry about you?" I insisted, _and that damn picture._

It was true, even though it was a candid shot from a distance, Edward looked dashing in the photo. He was joking, but they did get a good angle of him, but only because the man had no bad angles. He was holding a sleeping Emmett against his chest with his left arm while holding hands with that girl with his right and pulling her along. Her face was hidden by the angle of the shot and by her long and dark disheveled hair. It was a little harder to discern the disheveled and dirty condition of her dress from the black and white photo, but I had studied it carefully. And she wasn't even wearing shoes! She was walking around barefoot like it was some hippie commune and not the garden party of an important contact of Edward's!

But the worst part, the worst part was that in the photo, the three of them looked so… natural together. They looked like a family.

The thought made me miserable. I leaned into Edward's chest and he embraced me.

As cold as he could be, and as great a man as he was already, even better, he was a good man.

And he was mine.

My body relaxed against his at this affirmation. She could try to wedge herself between us all she liked, but Edward was a man of duty. He would never cheat on me.

He seemed to sense my tension calming. He kissed the top of my head and assured me further, "Don't concern yourself with the help."

That's when I saw _her_ standing by the doorway to the study. She looked stunned as our eyes met and she was caught. I didn't know how much of Edward's and my conversation she overheard, but by the look of her face, she was ashamed and unhappy, and rightfully so.

That's what she gets for eavesdropping, though I didn't think she had been standing there for long. Even if she only heard that last part, it should put her in her place.

She quickly disappeared from view when Edward, who had not been privy to our silent exchange, turned to see the source of my distraction. He turned his face back to me questioningly.

"Just one of the servants," I answered, _getting what she deserves_.


	14. Bella: Wallowing Does No One Good

Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who alerted and reviewed! I got a great reception for my last chapter, and now I'm thinking I should have introduced a "villain" sooner. Unfortunately, Tanya does not appear in this chapter, but I hope you'll continue to follow. I'm trying to build up Bella's relationship with everyone and it's taking time, and chapters. So, onto the next.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Wallowing Does No One Good**

* * *

><p>"What?" I screamed over the pounding music.<p>

"What do you do?" he yelled again.

"I'm a nanny," I said slightly amused myself at my answer. Perhaps it was all the drinks taking effect.

"Like Mary Poppins?" the guy asked with bemused surprise. I already forgot his name, but he was certainly cute enough to keep my attention in other ways.

I smiled back. "Exactly. Except I'm like ten times worse. And I certainly don't sing and dance."

"But surely you must dance," he said and offered me his hand.

I took it and we made our way to the dance floor.

The night was kind of a sweaty, dancing blur after that. I remember vaguely dancing a lot, and drinking a lot.

My tolerance to alcohol must have gone way down since going into the child care business and being somberly sober all the time.

But this was long overdue. I hardly got any time off from this job and I was going to make good use of it. I was scheduled tomorrow off, and I was going to make sure I had tomorrow off. No more last minute "something's come up's" and "I need you to work's." I'm sure not many people actually planned their own hangovers, but I fully intended a massive one for tomorrow and no poor little rich kid or wunderkind captain of industry was going to ruin it for me.

I could feel the booming beat of the music thumping and vibrating through my body. I swayed in time along with the other bodies around me and we became a hot, sweating, writhing mass on the dance floor until I lost myself.

"Seth!" I was brought out of my trance by a familiar face. I put my arms around his neck and started to dance again.

He had given Eric, Angela, and me a ride here to the club and got us in, but that must have been hours ago.

Seth put his hands on my hips to still me. He leaned in and yelled near my ear to be heard over the noise, "It's time to go home."

I shook my head, and he nodded to tell me otherwise. He put one arm around my back and parted the crowd with the other arm to pull me off the dance floor to the exit.

I hadn't wanted to leave, but once we were outside I was thankful for the cool, clean night air. I saw Eric and Angela by the curb right up front so I sauntered over to them.

I was in high platform heels, but I was too inebriated to not be confident. And for whatever reason, my balance was always better when I was drunk.

Eric took me in his arms and kissed the top of my sweaty head. "There you are, love."

I tilted my head up to him. "Did you send Seth to retrieve me?"

"I did," Angela said.

I pouted at her for cutting my fun short. When I looked over to search for Seth, he was by the entrance talking to the doorman he knew who had let us in.

"How did you even have his number? Did you take my phone?" I asked checking my pockets. I found it was still there.

"He was already here. He's been waiting to take us back," she answered. "And when we couldn't find you, he offered to get you."

"But the night's still young."

"The night's getting old," Eric said. "Very, very old, like me, and I'm beat. I have to work tomorrow."

"Boo." I was still hugging him and I held him tighter.

Seth came back and we all got into the car.

I must have been more tired than I realized because one minute I was leaning on my friends in the car and the next I was waking up alone with Seth driving. I looked out the window to see we had arrived at chez Cullen.

I yawned and said more to myself, "I wanted to go home, not to a museum."

Seth helped me out of the car though I didn't really need it. Perhaps if I was sober I would be tripping over myself, especially in heels on this driveway gravel. As it was, I gracefully entered the massive home of my employer, or at least I thought I was graceful. Just because I didn't fall didn't mean I suddenly became a ballerina. My alcohol soaked brain may have been playing tricks on me.

When I entered the premises, all was quiet. It was late, though I didn't know exactly how late.

I was making my way through the den to the stairs when I heard, "Have a good time?"

I jumped slightly in surprise, then smiled when I saw who it was. I put my finger up to my lips for the sign of silence to Jasper. "Shhh. We don't want to wake the brat. Or Emmett."

I found my own joke hilarious and started laughing, which wasn't something I would usually do, and I was immediately punished for it. My ankle twisted in my platform heels and I went down.

"Ow!"

Jasper leaned over me lying prostrate on the floor. I saw his concerned face but I couldn't help laughing again.

He smiled in return and helped me up and over to the couch that was only a few feet away.

So maybe I was clumsy drunk as well as clumsy sober. The thought was depressing.

Jasper knelt on the floor in front of me. I felt like Cinderella. He slid off my shoes and I suddenly hoped my feet didn't stink from dancing all night. But he didn't show any signs of discomfort, or he was just too much of a gentleman to let on. So maybe I wasn't exactly Cinderella.

He inspected my ankle that betrayed me. "Doesn't look swollen," he said holding my foot delicately. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm made of tougher stuff than that. If I broke every time I fell down, well I'd be…"

"Humpty Dumpty?" he finished for me.

I smiled. "And I hope not as round." As I looked into his blue eyes, I thought of the line of the nursery rhyme about "all the king's men."

Then I thought of the king.

"You're so nice," I said to Jasper. "How does someone like you come to work for someone like _him_?" The alcohol still in my system was clearly making me bolder.

He looked at me kindly. "He's not a bad man, Bella. And he's a good boss."

"A bossy boss," I retorted. "He refers to us as 'the help.'"

Okay, so Cullen was probably just referring to me as 'the help' when I overheard him. He probably wouldn't put Jasper in any sort of category that included me.

"Isn't that what we are? Does he not employ us to help him?" he said ignoring the detail.

"You didn't hear the way he said it," I griped, resenting him for making me feel like a child. "Why do you have to be so reasonable? Why can't you hate your boss like a normal person?"

He looked at me and I couldn't make out his expression. What was it with Cullen and him and their hard-to-read faces? They held their cards so close to their chests.

"Do you hate him?" he questioned.

My mouth opened but no response came out.

I chalked it up to the alcohol. My mind went blank. I didn't know how to answer the question.

Did I hate him?

I thought I did, so why couldn't I answer? Maybe it was the word. "Hate" was such a strong word, with negative and long-reaching connotations. Maybe I merely disliked him and his superior attitude intensely.

Maybe I was just drunk.

"I… I…" I stumbled for the right words.

"I think Ms. Swan probably wants to get to bed, Jasper," a voice interrupted. There was only one person here who called me "Ms. Swan."

Shit. How much had he heard? What had I just been saying? Damn alcohol! Was I shooting my mouth off about him? I hoped I had enough sense, drinking or no, to not complain about him to one of the few people who actually seems to like him.

While I was wracking my brain to recall what was said in the past five minutes, Jasper stood up in front of me with one of his smiles.

"I think you're right, Edward," he said to Cullen in a genial tone.

Jasper held out a hand to help me stand up, and although I didn't feel like taking it because I felt they were secretly ganging up on me and making fun of me, common courtesy advised me otherwise.

I reached down and picked up my shoes with one hand and then let Jasper help me up with the other.

"Thank you," I told him quietly. I then looked across at Cullen and added, "For the _help_," just for the hell of it before I hurriedly walking away and up to my room.

I closed the door behind me and I tossed the shoes on the floor. I went to the bathroom to wash up and was met with a shock from the mirror.

I hoped I had somehow become this wrecked-looking somewhere between the staircase and my room and I hadn't been parading around like this the whole night, especially not in front of the two men downstairs. But I didn't think that was the case.

My little remark probably stung him a little less, if at all, coming from a mess of a girl. Ugh.

I took a quick shower and fell into bed like a ton of bricks and passed out.


	15. Bella: Respect Is For The Birds

Notes: This next chapter takes place the day after chapter 14, in case it's not clear.

And thanks for the follows and reviews!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Respect Is For The Birds**

* * *

><p>"Bella… Bella…"<p>

"No," I groaned.

"Bella!"

"Bella's dead," I whispered, or mouthed. I couldn't be sure.

"Wake up."

Wake up? I couldn't even open my eyes. Everything hurt. "I'm dead. I can't hear you, and I am not talking. Corpses don't speak or listen." My mouth was so dry, it took what little strength I had to get those words out. Now I only hoped I would be left alone to really die.

"Wake up!" the kid shouted.

I winced. I pleadingly shushed him and managed to roll away from the obtrusive noise.

There was a moment of blissful silence again and I thought the kid took the hint and left.

"We have to go," came his hushed voice from in front of me.

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. I clamped my eyelids down and blindly reached for a blanket, a sheet, anything to protect me from the sunlight. I found solace under the covers. But while I was nearly blinded by daylight, I managed to make out the figure of a small boy standing by my bed.

Why hadn't I locked my door? When will the pounding in my head stop? What happened last night? These were just a few of the questions that didn't need my attention as I was going to go back to sleep.

But that would be just too easy.

I felt my protection from the outside world slipping away from me and I was forced into a tug of war for my blanket.

Why was the kid so strong?

I was forced to open my eyes and sit up as my cover was almost completely blown, and I saw the answer. Sue was helping him.

"Not you, too," I pleaded to her. "Please, just let me die in peace." The blanket was torn away from me and I clasped my empty hands together begging.

She walked over to the bedside table where a tray with a tall glass with red liquid with something green sticking out of it sat. She picked up the glass and brought it up to my lips and tilted it.

I was forced to shut up and swallow the cool, thirst-quenching, glorious liquid.

Damn, that was good Bloody Mary. I took the glass in my own hand and drank more steadily.

After I drank about half the glass in big gulps and was already feeling better, I pulled the celery from the cup and snapped into it.

I was starting to remember why I was in the state I was. I had gone clubbing and drinking last night. And today was my scheduled hangover recovery day.

"We have to go," came a small, but confident voice.

I looked down at the kid still standing bedside. "What? I'm not going anywhere." Especially now that I was getting my drink on.

"You have to!" he said way too cheerfully.

"Kid, today's my day off. Besides, I'm sick," I said, and happily took another long sip from my glass.

I shouldn't even be here. I remembered I was planning on going to my apartment after the club so this exact thing wouldn't happen. I vaguely recalled being driven back here to the mansion by Seth.

"Do you need Doctor Jake?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"My doctor. You remember Doctor Jake."

And I recalled the tall, dark, and handsome doctor from Emmett's check-up not too long ago. I supposed I wouldn't mind being in his strong arms again…

"Edward!" yelled Emmett.

That snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? No. I'm not that kind of sick. I'll be better tomorrow."

He looked at me questioningly. "But you have to be better today."

"Sorry, kid," I said with a hint of glee. Honestly, it felt good to deny a Cullen, even if it was the less formidable one.

I looked up at Sue who had folded up my failed shield at the back of my room. She gave me a discreet shake of the head. Then she looked over to my right and when I followed their direction, I saw Cullen standing in my doorway.

I started from surprise. Then I let out an exasperated sigh. Seriously, the man needed to wear a bell around his neck or something.

"Something's come up. I'm going to need you to work today," he simply stated, as if that would solve everything.

"No way," I said. I had to put my foot down. This was completely unacceptable. "I need my day off."

"You can have tomorrow."

"I don't want tomorrow. I want today. You already gave me today. I need today." I didn't know how many times I had to repeat myself for him to understand.

"That won't do."

I glared at him. What did he mean, that won't do? He wasn't going to just end it like that, like his word was the end all be all of everything.

I put my glass down on the tray. "It certainly won't do," I said crossing my arms, "that you can't keep your commitments."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he said. But he said it in a subdued way. I was talking back to him, a lot more than usual, and I was expecting him to have some sort of reaction. Not that he was a heart-on-his-sleeve type of person, but I certainly was thrown off by his continued calm demeanor.

I didn't know what to say and I sat on my bed scrutinizing Cullen for indications of hidden motives.

So whatever other commitments he made, they were obviously more important than the prior commitment he made to me. That didn't surprise me. He was an important business man after all, and what did he care about the help's feelings he had to trample over to stay on top.

I rolled my eyes and gave in, like I always did. My whole career as a nanny has been one long stint as me giving in. "Fine. Emmett can quietly read in my room while I take a nap." I turned to Sue. "Can I have my blanket back now, please?"

How did I get trapped here with everyone in my room? I wasn't even supposed to be here today. I should be in my place, in my bed. Had I not asked Seth to take me to my apartment? Damn it, I couldn't remember.

"But we have to go!" the kid chimed in.

"Go?" Why did he keep talking about going somewhere? "Go where?"

"The zoo!" He bounced up and down excitedly.

"The zoo?" Yes, Emmett had been talking about going to see animals with his brother. That was today? Stupid headache was making it hard to think.

"Emmett," Cullen called to his little brother, who obediently crossed around my bed to the door. Sue followed after him.

"Now, Ms. Swan, please be ready to leave in 10 minutes," Cullen said to me. He was about to exit but turned and added, "Oh, and be sure to finish your drink. Sue makes the best Bloody Marys around."

"But…" I called, but by then he had closed the door and I was alone again.

I let my body sink down on the bed again. I gave an annoyed groan and crawled to the edge of the bed. I tried to swing my legs over to get out of bed, but they caught on the sheets and I toppled onto the floor with a thump.

I growled in frustration and from the dull pain in my head. I considered just rolling over to under the bed and hiding out, but I supposed they wouldn't just go ahead without me.

I reluctantly got up by the bedside table with the remaining Bloody Mary, and I noticed a small dish with two small pills. I took the Advil, popped them in my mouth, and downed the remainder of my drink.

I quickly washed up, found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear, and grabbed my phone and wallet. I snapped my finger as I remembered something. I went to my vanity and found my sunglasses, put it on my head to try to calm my hair a bit, and headed out.

When I came out of the house, everyone was standing in front of two cars. I saw Jasper ending his phone call and saying something to Cullen.

"Jasper, hello," I said when I got nearer. He smiled and greeted me back.

He opened the rear door of the second car which Seth was standing by. "Looks like we'll be riding together."

I saw Cullen and the kid getting into the first car with Demetri.

"Don't you and Cu- Mr. Cullen have to get to work, or whatever?" I asked Jasper. Seemed they had already assigned the seating arrangements, but it didn't make sense.

He smiled. "Not till later. But I'm afraid Edward and I will have to leave the zoo early, which was why he needed you to come out today." Jasper's smile turned sympathetic. "Sorry about that."

I nodded noncommittally and stepped into the car.

Once we were on our way, Jasper said, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Are you referring to my massive hangover?" I playfully asked.

He gave a low chuckle. "I hope Sue made you her Bloody Mary."

"Yes," I said with gratitude. I raised my voice a little to catch Seth's attention in the driver's seat. "Your mother is a godsend." I saw his head nod in acknowledgment.

I saw Jasper nod in agreement with a reminiscent smile. "So are you very familiar with her Bloody Marys?" I asked intrigued.

"Me?" he feigned surprise. "Now why on earth would I be familiar with a hangover remedy?" he smiled charmingly.

And I knew he wasn't going to tell me anymore, but it made me smirk with curiosity. "All right, maybe I'll just have to ask Sue about that."

He looked unfazed. "You may try, but she's very loyal, you know," he said. I supposed she was. At least, more loyal to Cullen and Jasper than to me. "Besides," he added with a quirk of the brow, "there may or may not be hush money involved."

I laughed.

Then I got more serious. "I hope I didn't say anything stupid last night." I vaguely recalled I may have been insulting.

He leaned over toward me slightly, and in a hushed voice he said, "I can be discreet, too."

"For free, I hope."

This time, he laughed.

When we arrived at the zoo, the kid wanted to see the lions first which was some ways into the park. I lowered my sunglasses from on top of my head to my eyes in anticipation of the long day.

When we reached the lion enclosure, I found an empty bench nearby and sat down while the kid viewed the animals with Cullen. What I wanted to do was to sprawl out on the bench and doze off.

There were quite a few people at the zoo today. It was the weekend and the weather was quite nice, not too hot.

I saw where the three boys were standing by the railing. Cullen and Jasper were in their suits. They stood out, but oddly enough, they didn't seem out of place. They looked confident, not awkward at all. Actually, I didn't think I ever saw them ever looking out of place or awkward in any way. Perhaps money bought you confidence.

Cullen looked like he got a phone call, as he pulled out his phone, but then he handed it to Jasper who answered it for him while taking a few steps away from Cullen and the kid.

I thought I would catch a few z's while sitting. I did have my sunglasses on, and they would keep my closed eyes hidden.

Just then an old woman came to sit on the other end of the bench. She looked to me and gave me a polite smile. She also had sunglasses on, and I wondered if she planned on doing the same thing. That made me feel old.

A body sat down in between the old woman and me. It was Jasper, and he had an Italian ice in each hand, one which he gave to me.

I took it gladly. My stomach was not in the best condition from my drinking last night, and something light and cool was what I needed.

After I had taken a few licks, Jasper said, "Edward and I have to leave soon. He delayed the meeting as long as possible."

I looked up from my ice to him. Then I looked over to where Cullen and the kid were. Emmett was sitting on top of Cullen's shoulders as they watched the lions. Emmett had also acquired a bunch of helium balloons tied to his wrist by ribbons. They were bouncing in the air as the kid gestured and pointed.

They looked… sweet.

I noticed some of the people around them were watching them, too. The women, especially, were interested in Cullen, it seemed.

They probably thought Cullen was the kid's young father. Most people probably assumed that. I probably would've thought that as well had I not known right away that they were brothers.

But in a way, I supposed Cullen was like a father to him now. He had to be sibling and parent. And run the family business.

I looked away at my ice again. I knew a little something about having to play different roles in a family.

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked with concern.

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Just a little tired," I replied.

He examined my face and seemed to accept my answer. "Okay," he said, and stood up.

I saw that Emmett was running over to us, mylar balloons trailing, with Cullen walking behind.

"I like your balloons," I told the kid. They were in the shape of animals, and it seemed he collected one of each.

"I was going to get you one, but I didn't know which animal you'd like. Edward said you can choose your own."

I looked up at Cullen who was discussing something with Jasper a few feet away.

"I think I want the owl," I said. Owls were supposed to be wise, right? I needed some wisdom.

"Where'd you get that?" he said, referring to my treat.

I smiled and said, "Let's go find out." I stood up, and I saw Seth coming our way.

Jasper and Cullen were just finishing their conversation, and I saw Jasper nod to him. He then turned to me and said, "Seth is going to help you keep an eye on Emmett. We're leaving now with Demetri. Call if something comes up."

We said our goodbyes and the two left, with longing stares from passerbys following them.

I exhaled once they were out of view. I was always more tense around them, especially Cullen.

After that, the day went fairly well, considering Seth did most of the heavy lifting. I mostly stayed in the background and found open seats to rest.

Sometimes I would see bratty kids making a fuss, but Emmett was enjoying himself, even if it was with his driver. He didn't complain about his brother having to leave early. Come to think of it, he never complained about Cullen not being around.

Either he really didn't care, or he did but wouldn't let it show. And judging by his interaction with Cullen today, it didn't seem like the former. And judging by what I saw of Cullen today, I could see why.


	16. Bella: When It Rains, It Pours

Note: I think I'm picking up new readers, which is great. I hope they're patient readers as these characters seem to be very slow in showing emotions. But I hope it's frustrating in a good way, and I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**When It Rains, It Pours**

* * *

><p>"Go, Emmett!" I cheered and clapped.<p>

Eric, Angela, and I whooped and hollered. Eric raised and shook his pompoms he got from God knows where. He probably would've gladly performed high kicks if he had the space taken by the crowd of people surrounding us on the bleachers.

The kid paused his running on the field, distracted by the noise directed at him from the spectator section, along with some of our fellow spectators who looked amusingly or disapprovingly at us. After the kid gave a look of embarrassment, he turned to the game once again.

We sat back down laughing, having fully accomplished our goal of embarrassing the poor kid.

Eric and Angela decided to join me in watching Emmett's soccer team, the Wolves, play against the Tigers.

It was turning out to be a fun game, if only due to my companions. No points were scored yet, as it was a bunch of little children running around a large field chasing after a ball they couldn't quite control with their little bodies they couldn't quite control.

It was nearing the end of the game when I noticed two figures in black suits come stand by the corner of the bleachers.

It was Cullen and Jasper. I hadn't known they would be coming to the soccer game.

Then I saw Cullen answer a phone call on his cell. So maybe he wasn't completely here.

I felt the crowd getting riled up and I focused my attention back to the sport.

There were kids bunched up around the ball by the other team's goal. I saw Emmett standing just outside the huddle while some other players tried to squeeze in and kick the ball out.

Just then, the black and white ball popped out of the tangle of kids a few feet from where Emmett was standing.

He made quick work of it and ran to intercept it before the other players noticed. He didn't have much time before a Tigers player reached him. He kicked almost wildly, with more force than aim.

The ball flew off the ground, clipped the goalpost, and swerved in!

Those of us in the bleachers who weren't already standing stood up to cheer.

Eric hugged me and lifted me up. When he put me back down, I was laughing and I happened to catch a glimpse of the two men in suits.

Cullen was off the phone by now and he was actually cheering. He had his fists in the air and then clapped. Jasper clapped, too, and then gave Cullen a congratulatory pat on the back.

It almost made Cullen seem human. Maybe he wasn't a robot after all. I smiled at my own silliness for still associating him with machinery.

Emmett broke away from the cheering mass of his fellow players around him and ran towards his brother.

And then right before he reached him, it started pouring.

Umbrellas sprang open in the crowd like giant mushrooms sprouting in the bleachers before the people started dispersing.

Angela gave a small shriek of surprise and excitement as we were pounded with big droplets of rain that soaked right through our hair and clothes.

Eric held his pompoms over his head, and I regretted not making a poster board sign that I could now take cover under.

I looked over to see where the kid was, and he was still with Cullen and Jasper. Cullen was holding up one flap of his suit jacket like a wing to shelter his brother.

Meanwhile, my friends and I were very slowly making our way down the bleachers behind the other spectators also trying to make a getaway.

By the time we got down to the grass, it was pointless rushing as we were already drenched. But people still ran.

Angela was having a hard time in the soft, wet dirt with her low-heeled shoes. So Eric tossed her the pompoms and with his hands now freed he scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the parking lot.

I was trailing behind, looking at the ground in front of me so as not to fall in a puddle, or just fall.

I saw a woman with an umbrella rushing alongside me when she skidded slightly on the wet grass and quickly regained balance.

"Careful," I shouted over the sound of the rain.

I should have heeded my own advice, as I soon found myself in the same situation. One foot slipped forward in the slick grass. But I was prevented from falling split-style, by a strong grip on my back supporting me up.

The raining suddenly ceased, though the pounding sound of rain suddenly became deeper. I looked up to see the face of one Mr. Cullen looking down at me.

He was holding with the hand not holding me up a black umbrella above us, explaining the relief from the relentless raindrops.

Surrounded by the black of the umbrella and his suit, Cullen's face looked pale but glowed faintly from the gray light of day. His hair was wet and dark and messily slicked back. A water droplet fell from a loose strand of his hair onto my left cheek. I didn't wipe it away.

Our bodies pressed against each other, heavy, wet clothing clinging to us, between us, uncomfortably as the rain poured on, mindless to our situation.

Yet, feelings of discomfort were not at the forefront of my thoughts.

The scurrying of the people and little children around us made me aware that we, too, needed to be going.

I gently pushed myself off against him, and he released me without resistance.

Suddenly feeling awkward standing under an umbrella with my boss, I pointed a finger up indicating to it and joked, "I don't think we could get any wetter."

His eyes glanced up as if just noticing the thing he was holding. Without hesitation, he tossed the umbrella, still open, to the side, allowing the rain to pour down on us once again.

I let out a chuckle.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, and he shrugged his wet shoulders in response.

He still had one of his signature emotionless expressions, albeit wetter than usual, but this time I thought I saw a ghost of a smile.

Perhaps, the gray light was playing tricks on me.

I realized everyone was probably waiting for us so I started walking towards the parking lot again.

Cullen grabbed my hand in his and when I looked back in surprise, he tilted his head in a direction slightly off from where I was heading.

I nodded my head in understanding and pulled my hand out of his.

As soon as I did it, I knew it was rude and abrupt, and my hand felt regret and empty.

But I was reminded of that day at the party when Cullen had held my hand. And I remembered what came after.

There were only a few people still out under the rain, none that looked like they were paying any attention to us, and still none with phones or cameras out, but still I didn't want to take the chance.

Cullen didn't seem to care or even notice my little gesture. He simply turned and started walking in the direction he indicated and left me to follow or not.

I didn't expect anything more of him. I knew this, yet…

Did I expect him to grab my hand again? Did I expect him to look sad about it?

As I trailed behind him, I glanced behind me and saw that the umbrella was already gone, picked up by someone who wanted it more than him.

I was the idiot.

I was starting to let Eric's ideas of boyfriends and romance seep into my head. I was perfectly content being single and disliking my apathetic boss without Eric's incessant drooling giving me mixed feelings.

I looked at Cullen's back as I followed him. He was tall and walked with the assured gait of a man who has never failed.

He was a different creature from me. We may as well have been living on different worlds. And this knowledge would have to help me from developing any sort of silly feelings for him. Even if he was quite nice to look at.

When we were within sight of the car, I could see Demetri holding a black umbrella, probably the same kind as the one Cullen threw away, with little Emmett standing beside him.

"Where's your umbrella?" the kid asked his brother when we neared.

"I lost it," he answered with nonchalance.

The kid gave an amused look, as if to say, how silly.

I figured Cullen wasn't the type to just lose or misplace things. He knew exactly what he was doing.


	17. Bella: We Were Meant To Be

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**We Were Meant To Be**

* * *

><p>"I need you to work next Saturday."<p>

Damn it! I was really beginning to hate this guy.

I was lying down on Emmett's bed, already made by him, with my legs off the edge while I waited for him to wash up and get ready for school. He was a pretty self-sufficient little boy, which was fine by me. I usually just had to wait around while he did his thing. If it weren't for the little things, like never getting any days off or my boss turning up for a sneak attack like some ninja, I'd say this was a pretty sweet gig.

I sat up to face him. Perhaps I should have been more embarrassed having been caught literally lying down on the job, but at this point, it looked like Cullen needed me more than I needed him.

"As you well know," I said, not attempting to disguise my displeasure at all, "Saturdays are supposed to be my days off." I had reminded him enough times about it.

"It's my birthday."

That shut me up. I never really thought of Cullen having a birthday, or I guess even a birth. I couldn't really imagine him as a child, though he would probably be something like Emmett but way more intense. Or worse, as a baby in a mini suit that probably never smiled or cried. The thought made me shiver.

I supposed if I had to guess, I would think Cullen just came into being, like spontaneous creation. One second he wasn't there, the next he was, a fully formed adult in a black suit. Or perhaps he was developed in a secret underground laboratory, as an experiment on perfection causing frustration. Or maybe he was lovingly created by some mechanical Geppetto who wanted to build a robot who could feel emotions, a project which obviously failed.

"Tanya insisted on throwing a party here," he said, interrupting my reveries. "It's going to be big and it's going to be busy." He already looked irritated and tired as he thought about it. "I just want to make sure Emmett's taken care of."

He was fooling himself if he thought he was going to find sympathy from me that easily.

"And if I say no?"

His face subtly lit up with confidence. "Don't say no." Was this playfulness I was seeing? Or was he just trying to charm me into doing his bidding? Is this how he conducted business? This was probably how he remained at the top. He didn't take "no" for an answer.

"_Can_ I say no?" I asked, already feeling my loss coming.

And he knew it, too. "Think of it as a birthday present to me." What do you get the man who has everything? Apparently, me… babysitting his little brother.

"And you can invite your friends."

Deal clincher. Ooh, he was good. Eric would never forgive me if I denied him a chance to attend this party, though Cullen wouldn't know that. Or would he?

Hell, I guess even I was a bit curious about Cullen's birthday party. The man did erupt from a volcano from deep within the Earth's surface. (I was still working on theories of his creation.)

"Then, happy birthday," I said, accepting.

He tilted his head in appreciation. "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Was this actual gratitude? I don't think he's ever thanked me before. Like, ever.

I was about to comment on it, but that's when the kid walked back in from the bathroom. Perhaps it was good that he interrupted when he did. It was probably only a matter of time before I put my foot in my mouth anyway.

"Good morning, Emmett," he greeted politely.

"Are you still here?"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

Cullen, too, looked amused. "Just leaving." So, perhaps he was capable of showing some emotion other than irritation, in front of his little brother. I was just glad I happened to be around to witness the event. It was a big day for firsts. "Have a good day. You, too, Ms. Swan," he nodded slightly in my direction.

"Mr. Cullen," I feigned a serious tone. Luckily, he didn't seem to take offense.

And with that he left.

We followed soon after.

Later that day, after Emmett's school, we were back at the house, in his room, to wait for his tutor.

He was organizing his desk and the books he needed, and I dug into my bag to check my phone. While I was in there, I found a chocolate bar in my bag and offered it to him.

He shook his head. "I'm not allowed to eat candy."

I raised my brows. It was true, thinking back, that I had never seen Emmett snacking on anything that might be considered really unhealthy, but his snacks always looked so appetizing that I hadn't made the connection. Even his desserts were fancy.

"Seriously?" I asked. "That's like the whole point of being a kid."

He looked at me as if I was the weird one.

"Not unless Edward or Sue says it's okay," he added nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly for a kid to be talking about candy.

I glared at him skeptically. He was one strange little kid. But then, this wasn't news. I shrugged my shoulders and tossed the chocolate bar back into my bag. I flopped out on his big bed.

"Hey," I said, remembering my conversation with Cullen this morning, "so, I'm supposed to watch you at your brother's birthday party."

"Yay," he said unenthusiastically. At least the kid was developing a sense of humor, in some sense.

"Ditto," I said sarcastically back. "But the party should be fun, right?" In theory, perhaps. Even I didn't completely believe that.

"Not if Tanya's there." He shoved some books into his backpack a little more vigorously than necessary.

Ugh. The thought didn't appeal to me either, but I should play the peacemaker around the kid. "Yeah, well you better learn to get along with her. She's going to be your sister-in-law."

"What?" He didn't stop what he was doing.

Oh, I guess he might not be familiar with the term "sister-in-law." "It means she's going to be your brother's wife."

"She wishes." He stopped clearing off his desk to give me a little smirk.

"Yeah, and her wish is going to come true when they get married," I informed the brat. Though I couldn't really blame him for being a brat about this. The sound of her becoming part of my family wouldn't appeal to me either.

"No, they're not," he said with distaste.

"Has no one explained to you that they're engaged?" I said with growing concern. Concern more for me than for him. Was I treading into family matters that were none of my business? Definitely.

"No, because they're not getting married."

Crap. I was sticking my nose in it. And Cullen, I was sure, would have a problem with this. Hell, I had a problem with this. "Um, maybe you should talk to your brother about this." I thought I had done enough damage.

That's when the doorbell rang, and I was saved from further complicating matters.

When Emmett had lessons at the house, I usually stuck around finding some way to amuse myself, mostly with food; today, I felt compelled to get away.

I asked Seth to drive me to Twilight Café.

My former place of employment was bustling with patrons. It was early evening and the little coffee house was filled with students trying to study, friends socializing, and caffeine addicts.

I stood off to the side of the line out of the way. Eric and another worker were attending to the customers. When Eric spotted me, he gestured for me to come behind the counter.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, babe," he said while pouring a drink.

"Hi," I said with a sigh.

Eric opened a jar of tea bags on the back counter by me and used the little tongs to drop one into a paper cup of hot water. He handed it to me and I took it from him with a smile.

"What's wrong?" he said, the corners of his lips curling downward.

"Nothing," I said dispassionately and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, was that _my_ tea? Where's my order?" We both looked up to see a disgruntled young man staring at us in front of the counter.

"Can't you see I'm busy here? Have a heart, will ya?" Eric declared back.

"I should go," I told my friend apologetically. "But I'm going to take this." I pulled out the tea bag that had seeped long enough and threw it out. I fastened on a lid, because otherwise I would most likely burn myself.

"You sure?" He shot a dirty look to the man impatiently waiting for his tea. "Really, what's wrong?"

I scrunched up my nose. I didn't exactly want to get into how I accidentally informed the kid his brother's getting married at the moment. So I decided to give him some other news. "I have to work next Saturday."

"What? No, I thought we talked about this. You're so much stronger than this. What is it about this guy that you can't say no to him?"

That's what I wanted to know. But that was beside the point right now. "It's his birthday."

"So?" he sighed in frustration. Obviously, my friend didn't wonder like I did if Cullen washed ashore on a giant seashell on sea foam like some god in a Botticelli painting.

"So," I continued, "he invited you and Angela."

"Aaah!" he screamed like a little girl. He grabbed me and hugged me forcefully. So strongly, in fact, that the paper cup full of hot tea I was holding was rattled and some liquid poured out from under the lid. Luckily, it dripped down the side away from my fingers. "This is why I love you!" he continued, as I carefully put the cup down on the counter.

"Because I'm so weak and I give in?"

"Because you know how to make the most out of a situation." He smiled at me appeasingly. "And you can put your foot down next time." He grinned with teeth showing.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling back, though not as enthusiastically. "Okay, I'm really going to go now, before you crush me."

He gave me another quick hug, less bone crunching this time, and then packed a chocolate croissant in a paper bag to go for me and told me to call him later.

As I was making my way toward the exit, I heard Eric yell, "Free coffees for everybody!" to some splattering of cheers and applause. I smiled. As I turned around to push the door out with my back since my hands were full, I saw him point to the disgruntled tea customer and say, "Except you, sir," to which the guy raised his arms in disbelief.

I walked outside where Seth was still waiting. I handed him the bag with pastry to enjoy and told him I would be back. I added, "I hear they're giving away free coffees in there if you want."

I just needed to go for a walk. I went up and down the street window shopping and trying not to think too much. Then I went into a store.

I returned in time to see Emmett's tutor, Diego, leave. I went into his room holding a bag behind my back. I brought the bag around and dumped the contents onto his bed. Smaller bags and packets made a shiny and colorful pile on top of his blanket.

"Now I know you said you aren't allowed candy, but well, we just won't tell anyone," I said conspiratorially.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind and closed it. He clambered over to his bed, no doubt attracted by the new secret colorful cache.

"I like the green ones," he said, popping a green gummy bear into his mouth and chewing.

We had already dined on some nutty, chocolaty bars and had worked our way to the gummy bears as a palette cleanser. I did, however, make sure he didn't pig out too much. The last thing I needed was him vomiting up a rainbow of sugar and then crying about his brother marrying a witch like some uncontrollable drunk.

"I like the red ones." I pinched a cherry red miniature bear and held it up to eye level examining it like a squishy gem.

He picked and ate a yellow one, declaring he liked those.

While still holding the red one, I did the same with a translucent one with my other hand. "I like the white ones." Then I popped them both into my mouth and slowly chewed enjoying the texture.

"Well, I like the orange ones," he said picking and tasting the last of the colors.

Emmett looked down at the ripped open bag of gummy bears. He picked out a red one, and just when I thought he was going to eat it, he put it aside in front of me. Then he picked another one and did the same. He continued till all the red and white ones were in a separate little pile in front of me. I wasn't used to this; I usually had to fight Eric for the last of the red and white ones.

Then he started snacking on the bigger pile of green, orange, and yellow gummy bears.

I ate another one from my new favored gummy selection. I had never had such gummy compatibility with anyone before. "You know, kid, I think you and I, we were meant to be."


	18. Bella: Did I Mention I Hate Kids?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Did I Mention I Hate Kids?**

* * *

><p>After the usual routine of dropping the kid off at school, I asked Seth to take me to my apartment. I needed to pick up some more clothing and accessories. Most of my attire was now at the mansion, especially now that it was getting slowly warmer and I needed weather-appropriate wardrobe.<p>

I was beginning to realize I was always bringing more things to the mansion, never taking them back to my apartment.

I stepped into my now oft neglected tiny home and sighed with fondness. I made my way to my bedroom door and opened it when I was met with a shock.

I screamed as the naked bodies on my bed scrambled to cover themselves.

I slammed my door shut with me safely behind the very opaque wooden door to shield me from the view I was now simultaneously trying to process and forget.

The door flew open and I quickly averted my eyes by turning around.

"Bella!" Eric said as he shut the door behind him and walked around to face me. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked short of breath.

The thought of why he was so out of breath made me grimace. "You mean, what am I doing in _my_ apartment?"

"Uh, yeah," he gave an awkward smile.

"What are _you_ doing in my apartment?" I practically yelled. "In my bed!" I noticed what he had wrapped his lower half in. "On my sheets!"

He shrugged his bare shoulders. "Well, you weren't exactly using it, you know, to its full potential."

"Agh!" I covered my ears briefly to signal I didn't want to hear about that. "I like my bed sexless, thank you."

"Clearly."

I shot him an angry are-you-kidding-me look. He was the one on trial here, not me.

"That does not mean-" I started when I was cut short by my bedroom door opening.

I gave a yelp when I saw clearly the other man, now fully clothed, step out of my now-tainted room. I slapped my hand over my open mouth to contain my second shock of the day.

"Hi, Bella," he said shyly with an awkward wave.

I slowly dropped my hand, and managed to utter, "Hi… Paul."

"Um," he awkwardly put his hands in his pants pockets, "I should get going. Bye, Bella."

My mouth still open, seemingly perpetually so now, I managed to make some noise in acknowledgment.

"See you later?" he asked Eric softly and then kissed him on the cheek when Eric nodded. It was actually sweet, especially since I had never seen this side to Paul at the martial arts studio when he was hitting on all the women.

And I might've been more supportive of them if they had not just violated my bed.

When my apartment door shut after Paul exited, I blinked wildly and then slapped Eric's bare torso repeatedly while he took it.

"Are you kidding me with this?" I covered my face with my hands and started cracking up. "You are unbelievable. Unbelievable!"

Eric hugged me from the side and lifted me up off the floor while I unsuccessfully reprimanded him, "This is not okay!" Then his sheet, or should I say my sheet, which he improvised into a long skirt slipped off, and I began to yelp again while he refused to let me go.

* * *

><p>After briefly talking with Eric at my apartment, who got more use out of it now than me, before he had to leave for work, I got a meal with Seth and let him drive me around until it was time to pick up the kid from school.<p>

I was waiting outside the car for the kid to be let out when I spotted him from the mass of students exiting the main doors.

Then I saw the little blonde bully Jane walk up behind the kid with a piece of paper. She was preparing to stick another stupid sign on Emmett's back, one of the many she's put on him before that I'd had to rip surreptitiously off of him. And here she was about to do it again.

But then just before she could sneak up behind him and do it, the kid spun around and slapped the paper out of her hand.

I guffawed at his audacity. Go, kid, I thought.

Jane was probably more shocked than I was, she certainly looked it. After a quick recovery, she gave a swift shove to Emmett's shoulder that caught him off balance. He stumbled back barely managing to not fall down.

Instinct took over, and I sprinted toward where they stood not too far from me pushing my way through the crowd of young students.

Jane managed to get another shove in before I reached them. She was about to go for a third time when I grabbed her thin wrist before she could make contact again.

I let her go with a force that pushed her back away from me and the kid who was somewhere safely behind me now. "That's enough, little girl. I've had it with you. You don't touch Emmett. You don't get to talk to him. Don't even go near him. You got that?"

"You can't tell me what to do," she sneered at me.

"Sure I can. I just did."

"I'm going to tell my dad!" Typical petulant little brat.

"Go ahead. Where is he, hmm?" I looked exaggeratedly looked around where a crowd was forming around us, pretending to search for him knowing full well he wasn't around.

When I turned to face her again, she spat on me. She was aiming for my face, no doubt, but her height made her miss and most of it got on my cardigan. I stood in disgust for a second when a bigger shock came.

Emmett had come up to us seemingly out of nowhere and spat on Jane. And his aim was much better than hers.

She screeched as if the spit dripping down her cheek was poison. She glared at her attacker with the venom a girl her age shouldn't know and poised herself for another attack of her own.

Jane was about to bring her fist down on Emmett when I grabbed her arm right before contact. "I told you, don't touch him."

She screamed like a banshee had possessed her and started throwing punches and kicks wildly while I told her to calm down. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Emmett. I looked back to see Seth guiding Emmett away and a boy running towards me. I recognized him as one of the boys in Jane's clique and registered he was her brother when he started yelling at me about letting go of his sister.

I was forced to relinquish one of my hands holding onto Jane to guard from the brother, Alec. I put my arm out in front of him and he came swinging. His fists came down again and again on my arm and I could feel I was going to be bruised up.

Then another adult came from behind Alec and pulled him away, his arms still swinging wildly.

And by then someone else came to help me with the still struggling Jane.

I looked around to see Seth had put Emmett in the car and was standing by the door. Our eyes met and he gave me a short nod. A crowd had gathered around us, and I saw the twins being guided back into the school, the fight now mostly out of them.

I let out a heavy breath and I knew those two weren't going to be the only ones in trouble.

* * *

><p>I hadn't sat outside the principal's office in years. And I certainly didn't think I would do so again in my life. But the effect was still the same. Even though I wasn't even a student any more, I still felt the guilt and anxiety that came with being sent to the principal's office.<p>

This just went to show how weird life got.

I was sitting at one end of a wooden bench with the kid on the other.

Jane and Alec had already been reprimanded and collected. Cullen took a little longer to arrive so Emmett and I had been left waiting in dread. When he finally did come, needless to say he did not look happy. He went in to talk to the principal with the kid first, and then the kid was sent out to wait with me while Cullen spoke to her alone.

Emmett and I had been sitting in silence till he said out of the blue, "I pushed back."

I turned my head to the side to see his profile. He remembered the advice I had given him what seemed like ages ago now. And now, he was reciting it back not even looking at me and acting all cool about it. I turned my eyes back front and treated myself a little smile.

When Cullen finally finished with the principal, he came out of the office and didn't say a word. He didn't speak the whole way back.

When we finally came back to the house, he at last spoke when he asked Emmett to go wash up.

Then I was left alone with Cullen.

He took a deep breath.

"I know! I know, you're mad, but so am I!" I preempted whatever Cullen might have chided me with. I didn't know if it was because my anger had been seething silently this whole time, or if his scary silence made me anticipate a massive fallout and therefore made me make the first strike. But I quickly gained momentum and went on full steam.

"I mean, those kids are little terrors. And I know my opinion is a little biased 'cause I think all kids suck, but those twins are bullies! They call him all sorts of names. And he won't say 'cause he's not a rat, but I'm pretty sure they push him around, too. And Emmett, Emmett just takes it, because he's a good kid. I mean, I hate all kids, but Emmett's all right. And he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. And he's sensitive. He acts like he's not, 'cause I think he's trying to be like you and not show any emotion, but that's hard for a kid, and he shouldn't have to. He should be having fun. I mean, who wants a little version of you? And well, those kids deserved it. And if Emmett hadn't done it first, I might've done it myself."

I was ranting and gesticulating wildly, and when I stopped to look at him he had on his trademark unreadable expression.

"Are you quite done, Ms. Swan?"

"And don't call me Ms. Swan!" I burst out, further agitated by one of his stupid expressionless expressions. "Nobody calls me Ms. Swan, except you! I'm not your teacher and I'm not your business associate. My name is Bella! Everyone calls me Bella! I mean, how hard is it to call someone by their first name?" This time, I took the deep breath. I then added more calmly, "Now I'm done."

He raised an eyebrow. After a brief pause, he said, "Sort of like how you call me Cullen."

My mouth hung open and a noise like a vowel sound squeaked out, but I couldn't quite form a complete word. How did he know about that?

Then I finally found some words. "N-no, not like that. You never asked me to call you Edward," I countered. I, on the other hand, always asked to be called Bella, and a person should be called by what they want to be called.

"You never asked me to call you Bella."

He was good at leaving me speechless. I tried to think back, but my mind wasn't really fully working at the moment. "Haven't I?" Had I not really? I asked everyone to call me Bella. Or almost everyone, it seemed. "Well, please, call me Bella," I said sheepishly.

He gave a short nod. "Call me Edward." Then he had to add, "Or continue calling me Cullen, if you wish."

I blushed. How the hell did he know about that? I was pretty sure I never called him that to his face, or used it with anyone else, besides in my head and to Angela and Eric, and they would never tell on me to him.

Did he have the house wired? Was my phone being tapped? He wouldn't really be that paranoid, would he?

However he found out, I was glad I at least used his last name and didn't call him anything derogatory. Although… I have referred to him as a robot, an ice man, and probably some other things. I wondered if he knew about those.

"And I do know how to have fun."

"Hmm?" I questioned, being caught off guard.

"Or at least I used to," he said dryly.

"O-okay," I stuttered, not sure where this was coming from, or leading to.

"But I most likely won't be having fun at my birthday party. Which you will be working."

"I'll be working," I said simultaneously. "Yes, yes," I begrudgingly nodded. Then I more tentatively asked, "So, I take it I'm not fired?"

"No, Bella, you are not fired." Then, to my surprise, he added, "If Emmett hadn't done it, I might've done it myself as well." Cullen, or, er, Edward, gave me a sly conspiratorial gaze.

My quiet incredulity was interrupted by someone coming down the stairs.

It was Emmett's doctor. When did he get here? He must've been here before we arrived. Of course, Cullen, I mean Edward, would have prepared for everything.

Ugh, I was so used to calling my boss "Cullen" or "Mr. Cullen" that this "Edward" thing was going to take some getting used to.

When the tall doctor reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked toward the two of us. "Emmett's fine, Mr. Cullen. Not a scratch on him. He seemed quite cheerful, actually," he addressed the older brother.

Then Doctor Jake, as the kid called him, turned to me with a smile. "Now, for my next patient."

I had taken off my cardigan a while ago after it had been soiled by that disgusting brat. I would probably end up throwing it away. No amount of cleaning was going to erase the memory of what was on it. But my arms now were exposed for the good doctor to examine.

I had some scratches around my wrist where the sweater had failed to protect me. He disinfected those and put bandages around the bigger scratches, though none were too bad. Mostly my arms were still marked red from the hitting and grabbing.

"There might be some bruising, but nothing serious," said the doc. He was holding my arms in his warm hands, examining them closely.

"Some of those are old," I said, slightly embarrassed under his scrutiny. I always had some bruise, cut, or another on my body since early childhood. I couldn't remember a time when my body wasn't unmarred in some way. But for some reason, I wanted to be unflawed for his inspection.

He smiled. "I can see that."

"Just a little accident-prone, that's all."

"I remember," he said, warmly gazing into my eyes.

I blushed as I myself remembered when he held me in his arms after I tripped in his office.

"Bella," he said never taking his dark eyes off me, "I was…"

A loud clearing of the throat interrupted the doctor from continuing.

We both turned to see Cullen standing off to the side. I momentarily forgot he had been in the room with us the whole time.

Perhaps the good doctor forgot as well because he looked a little flustered. "Bella, you'll be just fine," he said.

I thought he was about to say something different before Cullen interrupted him, but I let it go. It probably wasn't important.

"I'll walk you out, Dr. Black," Cullen said as he walked toward us.

The doc stood up from the sofa we were sitting on. I stood up, too.

"Thank you, doctor," I said. I smiled and extended a grateful hand. I could've told them both I didn't need a doctor, but I knew when to be appreciative.

He took my hand to shake. "Please, call me Jake. Since you are no longer my patient," he added with a playful look.

"Thank you, Jake."

"My pleasure, Bella," he placed his other hand on top of mine so that he was now holding my hand in both of his. "Good night."

Jake collected his bag and was led away by Cullen.

I plopped down on the sofa when they were out of sight. What a day.

I let out a big sigh and made myself get up and go up to my room to wash up before Cullen came back and more weird awkwardness could ensue.


	19. Bella: You Get It Or You Don't

__Notes: Apologies again for the late chapter, but it takes me forever to write. And although I have a general idea of where I want this story to go, it's the getting there that's hard. But I hope this extra long chapter somewhat makes up for the wait.

Happy New Year!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**You Get It Or You Don't**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Emmett and I shouted.<p>

Cullen seemed a little taken aback, but not in a bad way.

Emmett and I had sort of ambushed Cullen at his bedroom door. We made sure to knock on his door a little extra early, but we hadn't caught him completely off guard since he was impeccably dressed when he opened his door.

"Thank you," he said, looking quite dashing on his birthday in light grey suit pants, crisp, white shirt, and black tie.

I had a miniature cactus plant with a red ribbon tied in a bow around the small pot in my hands. I raised it up in offering to him.

He quirked an eyebrow as he took it from my hands and inspected the needles on the green bulb.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he playfully directed at me.

"Not at all, Edward," I struggled with his name. It was still very awkward for me to be calling him that. I tried giving him my most innocent smile.

"Me, next!" Emmett said as he held up an oddly shaped object wrapped with some visible difficulty and tied with a bow around the thinnest part.

He took the oblong present in the hand that wasn't holding his new cactus. He stepped back into his room and gestured his head for Emmett to follow which he did with pep in his step.

"You, too, Bella," he said when he was near the middle of his spacious room and saw that I was still standing in his doorway.

I tentatively stepped into the inner sanctum of Edward Cullen.

It wasn't as dark or bleak as I had imagined Cullen's fortress of solitude would be. Actually, I didn't know what to imagine his bedroom would be. Still, I supposed I was impressed by the understated sophistication.

It was quite different from the décor of the rest of the massive house. While the mansion had a more classic feel and tone, his space was modern and sleek. Definitely a successful working bachelor motif.

The first thing I noticed was that most everything in the room was black or white or clear glass.

Cullen reached the other side where he set down the plant on a windowsill.

I took a moment to realize nothing in the room, none of the furniture, had rounded corners. Everything was so straight and sharp edged.

Still, I didn't feel a coldness to the room as I had expected from someone so detached as Cullen.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the foot of the large bed next to where Emmett had sat seconds earlier.

I walked over and kneeled down on the plush carpet facing the two sitting brothers. The bed frame was low so I could see clearly as Cullen pulled the ribbon around his gift loose.

"Bella helped me pick it out," Emmett told him.

Cullen laid the ribbon across his lap and held up the badly wrapped present. "And let me guess, you wrapped it." It had pieces of tape everywhere barely holding the paper over the squishy insides.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed.

I blushed. I cleared my throat and admitted reluctantly, "That was me, actually."

It wasn't like the kid could do any better. In fact, the only reason I attempted that horrible job was because he threw a temper tantrum when the poor wrapping job he did wasn't up to par either. But he seemed to accept the shoddy work I did, which I'm embarrassed to admit was worse than his, probably so he could make fun of me some more, the ungrateful kid.

It was Cullen's turn to clear his throat. "Right." He was attempting to look serious, probably to suppress his laughing at me. He was trying to be gentlemanly.

"Let's liberate this poor thing, shall we?" he said.

Never mind. He wasn't a gentleman.

He tore away the paper prison, made more difficult by all the cellophane tape, and finally freed his gift.

He held the rubber chicken in his hands and stared at it.

I was starting to worry when he didn't react for a few seconds, when he suddenly burst into laughter.

It wasn't a booming laughter, or a laugh-till-you-cry kind of laughter, but it was genuine and it felt, perhaps, long overdue.

"I love it," he said when his laughing faded and left a fond smile. "It's my favorite gift ever," he turned to his little brother and tousled his hair.

The kid made a point to look annoyed by the gesture, but I knew he liked the praise. "Really? I don't get it," he said. "It's a rubber chicken. Why is it funny?"

"I think having to explain it ruins the effect," Cullen gently smiled.

"I told you, kid, you either get it or you don't." And I didn't know what made me think Cullen would… but he did.

"I get it!" the boy said a little pouty, starting to feel left out. "I just wanted to see if you got it."

"I know," his brother said sweetly. "Well, thank you for my gift. I needed it." He exhaled deeply. "Especially for today."

He put aside his present and all the remnants of its wrapping on his bed and stood up.

I took my cue and got up myself. When Emmett got off the bed, I called to him. "Come on, kid. We've got to get you ready for the party." We still had hours, but I knew Cullen would want us out now. It was going to be a busy day. There was already a lot of commotion downstairs from the party people preparing.

Cullen stood by his bed while I escorted out the kid. When the two of us reached the doorway, we were met by another visitor. Tanya.

Her eyes grew bigger for a second in surprise as she saw me, but otherwise she failed to acknowledge me.

"Hello, Emmett," she said as genuinely cheerful as her icy veins would allow her. "Excited for the party?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders apathetically like a pro knowing full well Tanya was the one who organized and prepared this whole day.

I could've high-fived the kid right then and there.

Tanya looked unfazed. Apparently, she was a pro herself.

Instead, she trained her eyes on me and I could feel the blame she was directing at me with her gaze.

I hurried the kid past her and out of the room. As we left, I could hear behind me her greeting her fiancé. "Hello, darling." And then a second later with distaste in her voice, "What's this?" no doubt finding Emmett's little gift to him.

You either get it or you don't.

While the party planning was still going on downstairs, I was in my room getting dressed. The problem was I wasn't sure what to wear. And what made it so difficult was knowing that Tanya would be scrutinizing whatever I wore.

If I dressed too down, it might be considered disrespectful; and if I dressed too up, it might be considered overreaching my station.

I finally decided to wear a dress to avoid being too informal, yet I settled on my favorite little black dress – a simple understated shift dress. The hem was on the shorter side, but Eric always said my legs were my best features. The problem today was all the arm it showed. And they looked like heroin addicts' arms.

I was still bruised up from the beating from the blunder twins and the bruises were at that ugly healing stage where it was all grossly green and yellow. No way to look at a proper party.

I found a lightweight shawl to cover my arms somewhat. It would have to do under the circumstances. The irony was the only cardigan that really went with this dress was the one I threw out because of the very same reason I needed the cardigan now.

I put on my flats, in anticipation of the long night ahead, and went to find Emmett in his room.

He was dressed in navy slacks and a light, black sweater.

"Now," I said, "you think you can manage to have fun tonight? It is a party and all."

He didn't appreciate my sarcasm. "No."

"Yeah, me neither." I plopped down on his bed. I put my elbows on my lap and propped my chin up with one hand. "Should we just hide out here tonight till it's over?"

"No way!"

The kid and I both turned to the doorway to see Eric peering in.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I let you guys miss out on the party of the year? And after you so graciously got me invited."

"A nice one?" I said.

"A bad one. And if there's one thing I'm not, it's a bad friend."

"Since when?"

"Bells! I'm hurt." He put his hand to his chest below his navy bow tie. He was dressed quite loudly but hip in a deep maroon suit.

I chuckled. Since when was he hurt by mere words?

"Emmett, my man," my friend tried another approach, "you're ready to party, right?"

"Not really," the kid said.

"Not really?" he repeated in an exaggerated tone. "Not really? What kind of answer is that?" He picked the kid up over his shoulder and spun around back and forth while the kid squealed with laughter.

Still carrying the kid like a sack of potatoes, Eric exited the room.

"No," I tried calling out to him to no avail. I really didn't want to get in the way while they were preparing downstairs, and I was already exhausted by that display of energy and enthusiasm from Eric. I exhaled and reluctantly followed my charge and his ride.

They were already to the stairs at the end of the long hallway.

When I was finally at the stairs, Eric was already at the bottom saying, "Let's see, now where does this go?" acting like Emmett was a part of the party decorations. There were several workers around carrying boxes and trays and flowers.

"Here we go," Eric said and lowered Emmett standing on a table next to a big flower centerpiece. "You'll need to stand here and hold the candles or something for the night." He looked around briefly and picked out two flowers out of the big vase and handed one to each of the kid's hands. "Here. This'll do for now."

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I shook my head in reluctant amusement. Eric was like a big kid himself. Even though Eric purported his dislike of kids along with me, I had to admit he was grand with Emmett. Maybe he should've been asked to be the nanny instead of me.

Then I saw Eric's attention attracted by a young waiter passing by, and he followed him out of the room like a child being lured away with candy, and I thought maybe not.

I walked over to the table where Emmett was still standing. He handed me the two flowers and then sat over the edge and jumped off.

We walked out through the back doors of the next room. The wait staff were streaming in and out bringing things to the large white tents set up in the expansive back lawn. We found Eric standing just outside the doors off to the side.

"You lose your waiter?" I asked bemused.

"I'll find him again," Eric replied optimistically.

He saw the flowers I had carried out with me. He took them, broke off part of the long stems and stuck one at the base of my loose hair bun. Then he took the other flower and threaded the shorter stem through a buttonhole near the collar of his jacket.

"There, we match now."

I looked at his deep burgundy suit and bowtie, and he puffed out his chest in a pose for me. "Not exactly," I said, "but close enough."

"Where's Angela?" I asked.

"Oh, she's coming later. Said she wanted to get some more studying in for her exams or something. I stopped listening after 'study.'"

"The nerd," I said.

"The biggest," he remarked back, and we both smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders. The kid came to stand beside me on the other side. "Now," Eric continued, "what kind of trouble can we get into?"

* * *

><p>I managed to keep us out of trouble for most of the time before the party actually started. Or at least I managed to keep the kid and me out of trouble. Eric eventually wandered off somewhere after stealing some hors d'oeuvres and petite desserts and angering the caterers, probably to chat up some waiters and catering staff on their breaks.<p>

Before long, the hoopla seemed to die down, as the preparations came to a close under the watchful eye of Tanya, I'm sure. The servers and catering staff seemed to get into position in their respectful stations and the constant stream of people came down to an important few.

I felt like I should be standing back against a wall or something with Emmett by my side to await inspection or instruction as I had seen the staff do in period piece films.

Instead, I was chasing Emmett and Eric around the house in a rousing game of impromptu tag. And because the house had quieted down some, our laughter and screams seems to echo more loudly with extra people around to hear it today.

I was enjoying myself, yet at the same time afraid of the damage we might cause since there were considerably more fragile and rented things to break.

And just to prove my point, Eric bumped into a small round table and the giant vase of flowers on it started to tilt and wobble.

A strange yelp of worry and anxiety emanated from my throat as I seemed to lurch forward in slow motion toward the awaited disaster.

Luckily, two long arms reached out and steadied the unsteady vase to the table.

"You've got to relax," Eric said, one hand still on the vase and the other now placed on his hip, and my body relaxed from total tension.

We heard the kid's laughter around us which was cut short by the sound of bumping.

I turned around to see the kid standing next to another table, one with white tablecloth with a silver tray of long-stemmed glasses that were now teetering back and forth.

In that short instance, I could see that a few of the glasses on one side of the tray had bore the brunt of the bump and were rocking to a falling precipice. I could see the inevitable happen before it happened. I didn't even bother yelping this time. I just waited for the fall and the shatter.

I winced at the sound of breaking glass and then the scattering of the broken pieces made it worse.

I exhaled deeply. "Don't move, kid," I said and thankfully he obeyed.

I tried to avoid the bulk of the pieces on the floor, but inevitably I heard the crunching of glass under my shoes. I made it over to the kid and dusted him over once to make sure no pieces got on him. Then I lifted him up in my arms. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

Before I could do anything else, a couple of women approached with short-handle broom and catcher to collect the broken shards. It felt like those cartoons with robotic cleaners that came out and swept trash away and then disappeared when its job was done.

"I can clean it up," I said feeling bad and trying to be helpful.

"Let them do their jobs," Eric muttered somewhat discreetly through clenched teeth like some bad ventriloquist. Then in a normal voice, he asked the woman who looked like she got most of the wayward shards, "Could you make sure to get her shoes as well?"

I gave him an angry glare. He took Emmett from my arms who went willingly.

"Sit," Eric commanded.

"Sit where?" I said looking around. The chairs were a few feet away and I couldn't exactly walk around tracking glass over the newly cleaned floor.

"On the table."

I gave him another protesting glare. He in response rolled his eyes at me. He then put Emmett down to sit on the edge of the table, the tray of fallen glassware gone, taken away by the other woman.

Eric then easily lifted me up by the waist and sat me down on the table next to the kid, our feet dangling off the side.

He then proceeded to take off my shoes, careful not to touch the bottom soles so the server woman could brush them off.

"I think that's good," I tried to hurry it along, mortified at feeling like some helpless child. "If you could just check Emmett."

She brushed his shoes with a smile.

"Leah, right?" I asked tentatively. I saw her around the house sometimes as one of Sue's regular helpers, though I hadn't had interaction with her before.

She lifted her head to look at me and nodded. She was quite pretty in her own way. Even though she downplayed her looks with no makeup and an unflattering low ponytail, I could see she was an unconventional beauty. Her skin was lovely, first of all, and her hair was black and straight with a healthy sheen. And her modestly trying not to showcase these traits made me like her more.

"Thank you, Leah," I said softly.

She gave me a short nod and then lightly patted the kid's knees when she finished clearing him of potential glass debris and stood up.

I guessed Leah was a few years older than me. And I was left wondering if she was ever considered to be Emmett's nanny.

When she quietly backed away then left us, I wondered if she spoke at all. Maybe her shyness had prevented her from keeping up with the kid. He certainly needed to be told no sometimes.

The kid jumped down from beside me and took off like a shot with Eric trailing after him. I exhaled deeply as another round started. I stepped off from the table and slowly walked in the direction where the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was another good half-hour before the guests started arriving. And that was already over an hour after the supposed start time.<p>

"Talk about being fashionably late," I murmured to Eric while we were standing off to the side of the main area of the lawn. We watched as the guests dressed in their party finery mingled and small-talked in rotating groups.

"No one's ever on time for these things," he responded. "or at least they shouldn't be if they want to be relevant."

"None of them are relevant," I sneered grumpily, "not to me."

"Even if they're here earlier, it doesn't mean they'll leave earlier." Eric had a knack for knowing what I'm thinking. Or maybe I was just getting predictable. "Just face it, it's going to be a long, magical night."

"You got the 'long' part right. 'Magical?' We'll have to see about that."

"Anything's possible," he said with irritating cheerfulness.

I merely grunted in response. I turned to him with a new thought. "If everyone's late, does that mean everyone's actually on-time?"

"What?" he shook his head dismissively. "Come on, let's go make friends." He pulled me with the kid in tow towards the crowds at the tented areas while I scoffed. I was often being dragged around when I was with Eric.

And while Eric played the social butterfly, sometimes accompanied by Emmett as the caterpillar, I preferred to stay in the periphery.

I was standing a ways off from the main crowds watching my sweet Angela, who arrived unintentionally fashionably late, conversing with Ben who I introduced her to. Apparently, the kid was allowed to invite a friend, and he chose his piano tutor. Go figure, but watching those two awkwardly, but cutely, flirting made me appreciate Emmett's lack of age-appropriate companions for the moment.

While those two stood together amidst the crowds, I spotted Eric nearby chatting up some rich strangers like it was his job. I was far enough that I couldn't hear him but I could see him laughing with his head back and gesticulating wildly, occasionally pointing to the kid. One could only wonder what kind of tales he was telling that involved those grand, sweeping gestures of his arms, and a kid. But the people, and even Emmett, were laughing along with him. He was the life of the party.

I was shaking my head and begrudgingly smiling at his incorrigibility when I felt someone stand beside me.

I turned my head and saw that it was the birthday boy himself. Cullen is quite tall so I actually had to turn my head to the side and up. He didn't turn to look at me but kept his eyes in the direction of his little brother.

I noticed his tie had changed color from when I had seen him earlier today. I could've sworn he was wearing a dark tie before, but now he appeared to be wearing a pretty light pink shade. It made me think of something Eric had said, that only _real_ men knew how to pull off pink. And as I stared at Cullen's profile in the warm glow of the setting sun, I couldn't help thinking, despite myself, that this was probably what Eric was talking about.

I thought I should say something to Cullen since he did happen to stand here beside me, but his stance and posture suggested cold indifference.

But I didn't need to speak because someone else's voice could be heard.

A young woman's voice said, "Can you imagine? This is all going to be hers." She wasn't raising her voice, but there was a conspiratorial excitement in it that made what she said come out clear. And it was clear that the speaker was somewhere behind us.

I knew I shouldn't have looked. I knew it, but curiosity got the better of me. I turned my head, which was already slightly turned from staring at my employer, and my body back to search for the indiscreet woman. My eyes found two pretty women, a blonde and a brunette, closely walking together and giggling like they had just shared a secret.

Some secret, I thought. These women, I was sure, had plenty of experience talking behind people's backs, but I doubt they realized now they were literally talking behind the back of the person they were talking about.

"I'd marry the man even without all this," the brunette replied giddily to her gossip gal pal.

"Who are you kidding?" laughed the blonde. "You take the hottie to bed, you marry the money."

"Well, lucky for Tanya, she doesn't have to choose," said the brunette with a jealous pout, and then the two of them giggled again.

The direction they were walking took us out of their view but I felt the need to give them a nasty glare just for good measure, although I didn't know why I suddenly felt defensive over my boss. I supposed I was more offended by their bad taste and indiscretion than by what they were actually saying. Because in the end, I couldn't deny there was some truth to what they said. Tanya was going to marry a young, rich, and handsome man. To some, that was the holy grail of husbands.

I turned back to the object of their discussion to find open space where he just moments ago stood. My eyes went searching for the missing man and found his back quickly. He was walking away from me and away from the women at an unhurried steady pace, already several yards gone.

I supposed it was too much to ask for a rich and handsome man with an agreeable personality as well. And I was left to wonder how much of that exchange he had heard before he decided to silently, and might I add rudely, walk off. Though, I guess I couldn't really blame him this time.

After the sun had set and the dark blue skies enveloped the horizon, the well-lit lawn and tents kept the party going.

When the guests had settled at their tables under the main, and largest, tent, a delicious four-course dinner was served. Though I couldn't say how much I enjoyed it relegated to the children's table with Emmett.

Eric, that sneak, somehow managed to finagle his lone self to an adult table of newly acquired acquaintances where he seemed to be fully enjoying himself while Angela, Ben, Emmett, and I were seated at the unofficial kids' table with all the other rich rugrats.

I wasn't terribly bothered (however embarrassing because that was my lot in life) to be sitting at the children's table, and Ang and Ben seemed too taken with each other to mind either, though I couldn't say the same for the kid. And I felt for him. He should be sitting with his brother at the head table but we were all the way off to the side under the massive tent.

And to top it all off, the terror twins were here. Sitting at the same table. I don't know what could've possessed Cullen to invite those two to his birthday party, let alone have them anywhere near his brother or me, maybe he already had before the incident, but I got the feeling that perhaps Tanya had something to do with the unfortunate seating arrangements.

Luckily, someone must've told the brats to keep their mouths shut, or maybe they had learned their lessons, because they did just that. And the kid kept his cool without my having to remind him of the repercussions of another fight. But then again, he was always better behaved when Cullen was around.

I searched over the sea of people's heads to find Cullen looking back our way. He seemed to care about his brother's situation now if not before when the invitations were going out.

My eyes scanned over to the person next to him and saw the radiant Tanya, all platinum blonde and fair skin basking in the warm glow of the incandescent lights. She casually glanced over to her fiancé and saw him looking toward his brother's table.

Then I saw her stand up and saw how stunning she really was. She had changed her outfit from earlier in the day when she was overseeing preparations. Now she was wearing a dress that seemed to form to her body like a second skin in the color... of the same pink as Cullen's tie.

Even with Cullen sitting next to a standing Tanya, she was so small and petite their two forms didn't look out of proportion.

I heard the pinging of silverware on glass that signaled the call for attention as a hush spread over the crowds.

When a general silence had been reached, Tanya put a hand on her fiancé's shoulder and with her other hand lifted her Champagne in a fluted glass.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for joining us on this celebratory occasion." Her voice rang strong and true even all the way on the fringes where I sat. I was always surprised at how such a loud voice could come from such a small, fragile-looking person. But I guess looks could be deceiving.

"Anyone who knows Edward," she continued, "knows how private a person he is." I thought of the irony of that statement. "But he was brave enough to allow me to throw a big bash in his honor, so the least I can do is make this brief and not embarrass him. No promises on the second one." There was a spattering of polite laughter. "I've been lucky to have known Edward for, well, a few birthdays now, and he's become very special to me." Tanya turned from her audience to speak to Cullen directly, though we could all hear her still. "You make me so happy, and I'm not always the easiest person to please." Thinking this was the first time I'd seen her do anything even closely resembling smiling, I softly scoffed, but when a few nearby heads turned my way, I clumsily turned it into a clearing of my throat.

"But you do," she went on, apparently too far to hear my interruption. "Because you get me. Sometimes when I think no one in the world understands me, you do. And you accept me and love me. What more could a girl ask for? My only desire is to make you as happy as you've made me. I love you so much, Edward. Happy birthday, baby."

I involuntarily cringed at that last word of affection. It was so weird to hear anyone call _him_ their 'baby.' It didn't suit him. I doubt it suited him when he was an _actual_ baby, let alone as he was now. But what did I know about the inner workings of their relationship? I barely understood the inner workings of my own former relationships so I shouldn't be one to talk.

There were some 'aws' and claps from the guests, then some cheers of 'happy birthdays' and the clinking of glasses as they toasted Tanya's little speech.

It was a bit sappy for my taste, but hey, to each his own. They could go make each other happy till the cows came home for all I cared.

I saw a little hand reaching out for my champagne glass and I slapped the kid's sticky fingers away. I grabbed the drink instead and downed it with a muttered "cheers" to no one in particular.

I glanced over to Angela and Ben and they appeared to be talking about the differences between Champagne and sparkling wines or some such boring chatter. God, they were nerdy. They were made for each other.

The lights suddenly dimmed and we were left illuminated merely by the string lights hanging above us, and by the beautiful glow of the candlelit tiered cake being wheeled in on a cart to the birthday boy.

A loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday' rang out as everyone started joining in. As Cullen stood up in anticipation of the end of the song when he would be required to blow out all those candles, so did everyone else for some unknown reason, which made it harder to see the main event.

I pushed my tableware out of the way and picked up the kid who was straining to see even from standing atop his chair. I put him in the spot on the table where I had just made room to give him a few more inches of height.

That seemed to give him the extra boost and Emmett waved happily at his brother. I strained to see a clear path in between people's backs just in time to see Cullen waving back as the song ended.

He blew out his candles with the help of Tanya, and everyone clapped and took another sip of their drinks. The waiters carted away the cake to be sliced and served, and the guests, still standing, took this opportunity to mix and mingle.

I asked Angela to keep an eye on the kid while I went to the house to use the restroom. The guests were encouraged to use certain bathrooms but I went to another one farther up front to avoid people.

I wondered if I could hide away in my room till it was over. But I'd have to take the kid with me, and he'd probably be missed. I decided to abort such plans and just tough it out for a few more hours, because these things always ran later than they were supposed to, especially if you were the hosting house and there were stragglers about.

I was cutting through the dining room to get to the kitchen to see if I could find Sue to say hello, when I saw something dark near the floor in the corner of my eyes. Instinctively, I turned to glance at what caught my eye when I saw a person's figure and startled myself.

I exhaled a sigh of relief and said, "Jesus, you scared me." I walked around the dining room table to get a better view of Cullen sitting on the floor, back to the wall.

Cullen who was leaning his head back against the wall merely raised his brows on his tired-looking face.

I exhaled deeply in the awkward silence. I obviously interrupted his brooding session or something so I said, "I'll leave you alone then," and turned to exit the dining room through the door that led to the kitchen.

"How are you enjoying my party?"

I stopped and slowly turned back around while I tried to think of a polite way to say I hated it.

I guess my face unconsciously answered for me when he saw my expression.

"That good, huh?" he said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"I think everyone's enjoying themselves," I said trying to compensate. "It's just that I'm not exactly the target audience."

His brows furrowed in an adorably amused, puzzled expression. "I don't think I am either."

I couldn't say why, exactly, but that one moment made him more human and relatable to me than all the other previous times I'd seen him.

"Not enjoying the lavish birthday party your gorgeous fiancée threw you? I think that's what they call 'rich people problems,'" I bravely joked.

He smiled, good-naturedly, and nodded. "So it is. I shall complain no more." Though he hadn't really been complaining at all.

And I suddenly felt bad that maybe I had made him feel bad. Quietly I said, "Happy birthday, _Edward_." God, why did I have so much trouble saying his name? Whenever I tried calling him that, it seemed wrong and caught in my throat.

Even he noticed. With a pitying smile, he said, "Please, call me Cullen. I insist. I've never seen someone look so uncomfortable saying a name." He looked absolutely amused, which only added to my humiliation.

"Sorry."

"It's all right," he said with a gentleness I was unfamiliar with from him. "I can get used to Cullen."

His bright eyes were darkened in the dim light of the room but no less intense.

"Bells, what are you doing," Eric said entering the room, and when he saw Cullen still sitting on the floor, finished, "here?"

"Oh," my friend uttered looking back between Cullen and me acting like he caught us in some secret act. I didn't appreciate it. Eric's stare finally rested on Cullen. "Happy birthday, sir."

Eric was obviously joking with the 'sir.' But I didn't think his acting familiar with my very serious boss was appropriate, even if Eric acted this way with everyone he met. I was afraid Cullen wouldn't get this about Eric and think he was making fun of him or something.

He gave a single nod in thanks, and I didn't know if he was insulted or not. I wondered if it was his upper-class upbringing that taught him to conceal his emotions so well, or if it was just a trait particularly strong in him.

"It's a fabulous party. Thank you for having me."

"I'm glad someone's enjoying himself." He gave me a conspiratorial sideways glance.

Eric who must've seen it, said, "Oh, I think everyone is. You shouldn't judge a party by Bella's enjoyment. She has terrible taste, as demonstrated by her long line of ex-boyfriends."

I slapped his arm with the back of my hand. "Oy, cheeky!" I didn't need him spilling questionable details of my personal life to my employer, no matter how right he was. I thought that at least was understood, since he was supposedly my friend and on my side. And now here he was, being swayed by a posh party to make fun of me with personal info. He'd probably sell me out to my worst enemies for the use of a vacation home. Note to self, make sure he stays away from Tanya.

"What?" Eric asked, acting offended at my scolding. "I didn't say anything he probably didn't already know from that file he has on you."

"Eric!" Granted, I told my friend this little tidbit when I just met Cullen, but it still should not be brandied about. I really, really wanted him to shut up now.

But he didn't. "Do you have a file on me?" he asked curiously.

"No," Cullen answered. "But I'll consider it."

"Oh my god," I closed my eyes and muttered to myself. I think I would've preferred them not getting along at all. These two men couldn't have been more different, yet here they were, practically flirting with each other.

I was about to make some excuse to get the hell out of there with Eric when more people came in through the doors. It was Angela and Ben and Emmett.

"There you are," Ang said to us, not yet seeing Cullen there on the floor with us. "You're missing cake. Here, we brought you some." And indeed, she was carrying two plates of slices of cake in her hands. And so was Ben.

Emmett skipped ahead of Angela and Ben toward me. "I ate mine already." That's when he saw Cullen sitting and made a beeline for him. He jumped into his lap, and I heard an oomph as his brother caught him.

The kid seemed to be in a good mood to be so affectionate with Cullen, and Cullen seemed to be as well, as far as Cullen can be in a good mood. I didn't know the older brother that well, but as far as I could tell, he was pretty consistent with his moods, or rather lack of them. He may not be emotional, but he was steady.

Emmett, on the other hand, was more unpredictable. He could be moody, intemperate, and even haughty, while at other times being sensitive, playful, and shy. I didn't know much about children so I guess I thought all children were like that all the time, but I was beginning to think perhaps there was something more to it.

I had noticed, however, that the brothers, no matter how different or alike, underneath it all both seemed… well, unhappy. Maybe it was the loneliness I sensed in them. Because even when they were together like this, deep down, there seemed to be a disconnect.

"Seems we didn't bring enough cake for everyone," Ben said. He and Ang had brought along four plates, while there were six in the room, five if you didn't count Emmett who already had his share.

"I'll get more!" the kid volunteered and sprinted out of the room before any of us could object. I would've given Cullen my piece and shared with someone else.

"I'll help," I said, deciding to follow the kid out of here, though I wasn't too sure about leaving all these people with Cullen.

"No, I'll go," spoke up Angela, and being closer to the door, hastily exited the room.

I opened my mouth but it was too late and I was stuck in this room with an unusual assortment of men.

Eric made quick work and started chatting up the new man in the room, Ben. Eric was like a goldfish, attracted to shiny, new objects with the attention span of fifteen seconds.

I wanted to join in that conversation than be left to awkward silence with Cullen, but that would also be awkward and rude, especially on his birthday. I didn't know why I felt the need to cater to this man who really showed no consideration for me, but there it was.

I breathed in resignation and stepped over closer to where Cullen was and sat down, knees together since I was wearing a short dress, slightly to the side of his long, stretched-out legs so that I was sitting across from him at an angle.

He gave me a skeptical look and said, "You don't have to sit with me. In fact, you can all leave. I'd prefer to be alone."

I could still hear Eric blabbing on behind me so I knew Cullen hadn't spoken loud enough to be heard by the others.

Wasn't leaving him alone what I had tried to do when I first found him? Well, it was too late now. "We can't always have what we want. Not even you."

"Are you trying to 'nanny' me, Bella?"

"Oh, no," I answered. "You're much too old for a nanny."

He gave a tired smile. "Perhaps."

"Can I ask you…," I hesitated. His eyes lifted their gaze to meet mine, and somehow it gave me courage. "What in the hell were you thinking inviting Jane and Alec?"

His brows furrowed just for a second as he tried to recall the names. "Ah, the twins." I nodded. "I wasn't thinking anything, because I didn't invite them. In fact, the only people I invited were you and your friends. Tanya took care of the rest."

I knew it. I couldn't believe that even Cullen was heartless enough to do that to his brother.

He took a moment, then continued, "It's their parents…"

"I get it," I cut him off.

"For what it's worth, if I had known-"

He was cut off by voices singing 'Happy Birthday.'

We both turned our heads toward the door where the song was coming from and saw Emmett carefully carrying a plate with a slice of cake with a single burning candle in it. Trailing on either side of him were Angela and Sue carrying a large tray with more plates and glasses on it.

The kid made it to his big brother and Cullen blew out the candle as the song ended. He pulled the candle out and sucked on the icing. Sue put the tray down on the dining table and passed around more cake and drinks.

Emmett told his brother, "Sue missed the cake and song outside so I said we should do it again." Cullen looked up at Sue and they smiled at each other. It was so rare to see Cullen smile, so I always expect it to look awkward and like it doesn't belong on his face, but it actually suits him.

"So this is where the real party is," a familiar voice said behind me.

I looked back to see Jasper had entered through the other door. He had his hands on his hips and a smile on his face and was looking quite handsome as usual.

I saw Eric grab the plate of cake Sue was extending for Jasper out of her hand and walk over to give it to him. Jasper thanked Eric and came over to sit against the wall next to Cullen and the kid.

I guess this did kind of turn into its own little party within the party. Everyone was eating cake and fruits Sue had brought and we were all chatting and joking and enjoying ourselves.

"There you are, Edward." It was Tanya. She crashed our little VIP area with Demetri close behind. "I've been looking for you," she said with impatience. And then her laser sights targeted on me. Of course, she blamed me for his missing.

I caught a glimpse of Demetri looking something like apologetic. What was he doing with Tanya and not watching Cullen anyway? I turned to look at Cullen who did look slightly annoyed, but the look quickly faded and he went back to his cool indifference.

A silly thought popped into my head that maybe Demetri _was_ protecting Cullen, from Tanya by keeping her away from him.

But of course that couldn't be it. He must've selflessly ordered his bodyguard to protect his fiancée.

Cullen somehow smoothly and quickly stood up, making it look easy and graceful, followed by Jasper. (Geez, did everything men do look better when they were in suits?)

As they went toward Tanya, she could be heard saying, "The fireworks will start soon. You can't miss that."

"Ooh, fireworks!" enthused Eric to the kid.

I asked my friends to take the kid outside to view them while I helped Sue clear up. She insisted I join them but I stayed anyway.

When we brought the plates and glasses to the kitchen, I took Sue with me outside. Most of the staff were out, too, staying near the house for a glimpse before going back to their work. The fireworks just started as we walked past them down the lit pathway towards the crowds of people staring up into the night sky. There was loud pop music playing by the tents, but most people had congregated away from them where it was darker to view the show better.

I saw a particularly tall figure surrounded by other normal-sized figures and recognized them as the backs of my friends and ushered Sue that way. Emmett had gotten Eric to sit him up on his shoulders, like I had once seen him with Cullen.

As I was standing next to my friends, I glanced over to my right and saw the profiles of Tanya and Cullen staring up somewhat nearby.

She was standing closer to me, and I could see she had her arms wrapped around his. She was much shorter than him, even with her heels, so her head rested comfortably on his upper arm and I had an unobstructed view of his head.

He turned it slightly to face me. Cullen gave me an almost imperceptible nod, and I replied in kind.

We both then turned our attentions back to the night sky above us to the colorful firelight.


	20. Bella: I Will Not Fall For You

Note: I've read a couple of questions of whether I will have an Edward point-of-view chapter. When I started this story, I distinctly did not plan on writing one, intending to keep him mysterious and hopefully unpredictable. I still think have this intention, but perhaps if enough people show an interest I might consider one, maybe at the end.

And thank you for the reviews, readers!

Featured Music: Philip Glass - Mad Rush

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. Songs and lyrics belong to their respective artists. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Will Not Fall For You**

* * *

><p>I lay in bed unable to fall back asleep. It was after midnight, and although I was normally a night person, the kid's schedule made it difficult for me to get a full night's sleep unless I was in bed early. But my insomnia would kick in once in a while and I'd be up half the night and tired the whole day. Looked like tonight was one of those nights.<p>

I sighed and sat up to turn the bedside lamp on. I sighed again as I decided to make the long trek to the kitchen for some water.

On the way there, I quietly peeked into the kid's room to check he was sleeping.

After I got my drink, I was leaving the kitchen when I thought I heard something. I froze to strain to hear more clearly. It was music.

I slowly followed the noise and the closer I got, the more clearly I could make it out. It was piano playing.

When I finally tracked the origin of the music, it was to one of the larger double-doored rooms in the area of the house I rarely went. One door was slightly opened and I peeked in to see Cullen at the grand piano.

He was wearing black pants and white shirt, with black tie. He must've gotten back from work recently.

I didn't know he played. And so beautifully, too. I didn't know the piece he was playing, nor could I begin to guess the composer, but it sounded thoughtful and sad, but hopeful at the same time. It didn't really sound like an old classical piece, but more like something you would hear in a movie score, simple but moving.

Cullen wasn't playing with any big gestures or movements. His body was actually quite still as he played, swaying little, but I thought I saw emotion in it.

I stood there in the hallway, peering in the narrow slit of the door ajar, enraptured not just by the music, but by _him_.

Somehow, I found myself reaching for the door, my body involuntarily pulled towards him.

Just as my hand touched the wood of the door to push, a movement inside the room stopped me.

Tanya sauntered up from behind Cullen and wrapped her arms around his neck, lithely hugging her chest to his back. She had a stout glass of amber liquid in ice in one hand, and he stopped his mesmerizing playing to accept it and drink from it.

The periphery-obstructing view I had from my position prevented me from seeing that Cullen was not alone in the room. And now, here I was snooping in, however unwittingly, on an intimate moment of theirs. I felt embarrassingly stupid.

I saw Tanya start to turn her view towards where I was still peeping, and I swiftly spun away from the door. I didn't know if she saw me, but I ran as quietly as possible down the hall and back up to my room, only tripping once near the top of the stairs. I quietly hissed in pain, and looked around to see no one was around.

When I reached the safety of my room, my heart was thumping and I was mortified. What if Tanya or Cullen saw me? Even if they hadn't, I still felt utterly idiotic. What was I thinking?

It was innocent enough, I told myself. I was merely lured by the music.

But why had I been compelled to try to go into the room? And why was I so afraid I might have been seen? Surely, I did nothing wrong, and it wasn't as if I had stumbled upon them in the thralls of love-making or anything.

But what was this festering feeling I had?

Whatever it was, I didn't like it, and I was going to do my best to push it down and ignore it.


	21. Bella: Never Forget

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Never Forget**

* * *

><p>Eric had the night off, so he decided to come over to the mansion to help me watch the kid. Or so he said, because he always seemed to make my work harder. It was like juggling two children instead of just one.<p>

But luckily, tonight managed to stay a laidback one. We were sitting on the couch watching bad television on the massive flatscreen. Emmett had fallen asleep, and I was starting to feel sleepy myself.

I got up to get some more juice from the kitchen to keep awake, while Eric channel-surfed and the kid continued sleeping next to him.

I grabbed my drink and another bag of chips and headed back when I saw Eric coming toward me in the hallway.

"Iceberg ahead!" he bellowed.

My eyes widened in understanding of his warning, and I shushed him as we were very near the den where he just came from.

Eric disappeared to go use the restroom, while I continued back to face my boss.

When I walked in, there was Cullen, looking impeccable as usual, standing near the couch where his little brother rested. He was watching him sleep and he raised his attention to me when I walked closer.

I was suddenly aware I was holding food in both hands, and I felt awkward. I went over to the coffee table to put the drink and chips down, next to the pile of snacks already heaped there in a mess and realized I probably looked like a pig.

Or worse, he probably thought I've been stuffing his brother with junk food.

That's when my clumsiness decided to kick in because I didn't have better things to worry about. Some of my juice sloshed over the side of the glass to spill on the table, as if there wasn't a mess on it already. I closed my eyes and exhaled silently in frustration. I quickly soaked up the spilt juice with some napkins.

I hastily dealt with that mess to deal with another.

"Emmett didn't have any," I turned my attention to Cullen said softly so as not to wake the kid. And then I realized I made it sound like I was a snack-tease, having delicious unhealthy food in front of a kid and not letting him have any. "I mean, he had some, but not a lot," I amended poorly. But the kid wasn't really supposed to have junk food. "I mean, he has his own snacks. Healthy ones. Ones he's allowed to have." I didn't even know what I was saying now. What did I feed him? I couldn't even remember now. "I mean…" I looked around, like somehow that would give me the right thing to say.

Where was Eric when I needed him to interrupt me? Or anyone else for that matter?

That's right, I knew there was something odd about this picture. I would barely see Cullen around, but when I did, he was usually accompanied by Jasper, or Tanya, or Demetri, or Seth.

"He's not here," interrupted Cullen, being the one to save me from himself. I looked back at him wondering if he had just read my mind and which 'he' he was talking about. "Jasper, he's not here," he answered for me.

He gave me a scrutinizing glare, and all I could answer was, "Oh." I was going to say I wasn't looking for Jasper, but that wasn't completely true, was it? I hadn't been searching for Jasper specifically, but he did cross my mind.

"If you'll excuse me," he said solemnly, "I think I'll put Emmett to bed."

"I can do that," I said, feeling especially incompetent with the junk food debacle, but he was already reaching down and picking up the kid.

He hugged him to his chest, and Emmett groggily rubbed his eyes as he leaned on Cullen's shoulder as he was whisked away.

I watched till they were out of my sight. That's when Eric thought it was a convenient time to reenter.

"Now you come?" I said unappreciatively.

He saw my reaction and replied, "Now I leave."

It was for the best, so after I saw him out, I cleared the snacks and wiped the table clean. Of course, if I left them, it would've been cleaned up by someone else, but I was taught to clean up my own messes. Plus, I couldn't wait for someone else to do it when Cullen could come back any second. I didn't need to leave him more reminders to let him think I was a terrible nanny any more than he probably did.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was getting used to this gig, and to the house, and even to the people.

After I was done putting away everything in the kitchen, I slowly made my way back upstairs. I was going to check on the kid before going to my room since it was on the way, when I saw his door was opened and Cullen was still in there.

He was tucking in Emmett who was fast asleep. As he started to come out, he saw me by the doorway.

I waited for him to quietly close the door behind him. It was just the two of us in the long hallway, and damn if he wasn't handsome. He was wearing a dark navy suit and white shirt, but somewhere along the way he had lost the tie and unbuttoned his collar.

He was taller than me for sure, but the way he looked down at me didn't make me feel like he towered over me, nor did he hunch over (I found bad posture in men a turn-off). And his green eyes had a way of darkening with intensity as to make one doubt they were green in the first place.

I guess because I didn't see him that often for living with the man, that when I did, I was often caught off-guard by how attractive he truly was.

He had put his hands in his pockets, and though it somehow made him look more suave, it was like he was teasingly hiding those hands of his. The hands that played the piano so beautifully, the hands that held mine once or twice (twice!) before.

"About the snacks," I kept my voice low since we were right outside Emmett's door. "He really didn't have that much," I lied through my teeth. Like a bad caregiver, I really wasn't paying too much attention to how much junk food he was eating, but I figured junk food limit was a matter of opinion.

"It's all right," he said softly. "It's more Sue's rule than mine, anyway. And even so, I think Emmett imposes it on himself more than anybody else."

Not anymore, I thought guiltily. Not after I got through with him. He's definitely gotten over his 'self-imposed' restriction of snacks and candies thanks to me. But I wasn't about to tell Cullen how I snuck his kid brother candy and how I was probably unwittingly grooming him into a little junk food addict. Especially now, since he was standing so close and looking so good.

My eyes lowered down his neck to the peek of his collarbone under his unbuttoned shirt to his chest. The memory of his bare chest suddenly popped into my mind. His freshly showered, still damp, chiseled body.

I bit my lower lip at the unbidden, but no less welcome, image.

"So," he said and paused, and my eyes shot back up to his gaze in guilt at being somehow caught in my errant thoughts. "'Iceberg,' huh?"

I cringed. He couldn't read my mind, but he nevertheless managed to catch me off-guard. "You heard."

He seemed to take pleasure in my distress. "Can't say I haven't been called worse, though 'iceberg' is probably up there on the unusual side."

"Yeah, unusual," I reluctantly agreed.

"I don't suppose it has to do with my larger-than-life personality," he innocently prodded. "Let me guess, it's because icebergs are powerful, unyielding, and very, very cold."

Was he actually joking with me? I couldn't have imagined the 'ice man' himself would have a sense of humor. Or was he being serious? Was he testing me? "Yeah, but you forgot the most important part. They only show a tiny part of themselves, and hide the rest away."

"You think I'm hiding?" he asked curiously. It was as if he was trying to be playful, but he was so hard to read, I didn't know if I was seeing what wasn't there, just perhaps what I wanted to see.

I decided to be honest, since I couldn't tell if he was being so. "Beneath suits, behind closed doors, behind your wealth, but mainly in your silences." I stopped, but he didn't respond. "Like that," I allowed myself a little smirk. I continued. "Most people hide behind their words, their lies. They're afraid that if they stop talking, they'll expose themselves and be vulnerable. You hide behind the things you don't say. You shroud yourself in mystery and hope no one is brave enough to go looking."

I couldn't believe I just said all that to him. He was my boss, a man I barely knew. Where did I come off talking to him so intimately like I knew what was beating underneath his perfectly tailored suit?

But he didn't look offended. "Any other theories?"

Maybe it was the proximity to him now in this dimly lit hallway, just the two of us, speaking in low voices, like we were in the middle of some secret rendezvous that was making me feel some sort of false closeness and comfort level.

"Yes, you club baby seals in your spare time. It goes with my whole icy/arctic theme."

"Nice. Creative." This time I knew he was joking along.

"So is any of it true?" I thought I'd ask, in case he felt like divulging.

"Yes," he said gravely reluctantly. "But I don't like people knowing I kill baby seals. It doesn't go over well with children and animal lovers. Or seals." Okay, so he wasn't exactly baring his soul, but at least he wasn't shutting down the conversation, or walking off all silent and brooding.

"Mm hm. I can see that. You know what? My lips are sealed. Pun intended." Geez, was I actually making puns at this man?

"Thank you. That's very nice of you."

"Yeah, but it's only because you pay me, like, a ridiculous amount of money."

A tiny smile formed on his lips. "Right."

"You better make sure those checks never bounce."

"I'll keep working hard, so you get paid."

"Damn straight. Don't you have some meetings to attend, some people to fire?"

He leaned ever-so-slightly closer. "Probably, but I fired everyone, so no more meetings."

"But not me," I softly spoke.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare fire you," his dark brows furrowed a tiny bit. "You know all my secrets now."

Cullen was so close to me now. His body swayed nearer to mine and I found myself unable to stop from leaning into him. I felt magnetized to him. He was so close. He was so beautiful.

I tilted my head up to meet his face, to align our lips' trajectory. For an instant I felt a moment of vertigo, like I wasn't rooted to the floor and I was about to fall, but it was only for an instant.

I didn't fall. I didn't really fall, but I might as well have.

Cullen leaned down yet closer before he paused and slowly pulled away.

His tongue gently wet his lips. "Good night, Bella."

I inhaled a short, sharp, silent breath, and he stepped around and past me before I could respond. He left me hanging and wanting more.

I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and finally let out my breath. My body relaxed as I came out of my tense trance of anticipation and ultimately disappointment. I turned around just in time to see and hear the closing of Cullen's door all the way at the end of the hallway.

Later, as I lay in bed before sleep recounting the event, I couldn't decide if I had imagined the connection between Cullen and me. Obviously, I was pretty confident I wasn't making it up at the time. I was so sure he was about to kiss me. I did not go around leaning in for kisses all willy nilly for exactly this reason. Who wants to be rejected and made to look a fool?

Was Edward Cullen toying with me?

Or worse, did he remember he was already spoken for? Worse because it's something I should never forget. I cringed at my own carelessness and covered my face with my hands in shame.

I must never forget: even if there could be something between Cullen and me, there could never be something between Cullen and me.


	22. Bella: I Didn't Ask For This

Note: Excerpt from The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Didn't Ask For This**

* * *

><p>"'What is real?'" I read.<p>

I was on the kid's bed reading the Velveteen Rabbit to him. I didn't usually read aloud to the kid, but he was feeling under the weather and I supposed that made him feel more vulnerable and childlike.

I picked one of my favorite books from my childhood and started to read to him in bed. I had reached the part where the Rabbit was talking to the Skin Horse about being Real.

I read, "'It doesn't happen all at once,' said the Skin Horse. 'You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't often happen to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand.'"

I saw movement across the room, and went I looked up I saw Cullen standing in the doorway with Sue. She entered and came towards us.

When she neared me, she said softly that she could take it from here and gave me a quick nod towards the door and a smile.

So I handed Sue the book and told the kid I'd be back later.

Cullen had disappeared from the doorway, but I found him just outside it as I exited the room.

He was looking particularly dashing tonight in a tux.

I knew he was going to some charity dinner event, but I guess I hadn't thought about what he'd be wearing. I only ever really saw him in his formal suits, so I hadn't expected to see him even more formal.

I guess I could best describe him as stunning, since he stunned me. In truth, I had been avoiding Cullen, which wasn't that difficult a task. He was mostly at work, and even when he was home, this house was large enough that I could easily maneuver myself around to avoid him. Hell, I could probably do just as good a job avoiding an elephant in this house, which was an apt metaphor since it sort of felt like having an elephant here with us now.

But it was probably all in my head alone. Cullen, looking incredibly handsome at the moment, probably had not given me a second thought since that night of my unfortunate lean-in.

And I felt a sudden, real dislike for this beautiful man standing in front of me.

That's when he felt it necessary to present me with this 'gift.' He swung his hand around to reveal a long garment bag with the hook hanging off his index and middle fingers.

I gave him a skeptical brow lift. "What's this?"

He waited for me to take it before he answered. "A dress."

I saw the designer name on the bag. "Do you want me to give this to Tanya or something?"

"No."

When he didn't elaborate, I was left to guess the answer on my own. Then, it dawned on me. "Oh, no," I said with growing realization and displeasure. "No, no, no, no, no," I shook my head vigorously.

"Tanya's flight was delayed."

I didn't care if she was delayed, though it did inexplicably make my insides warm to picture her infuriatingly mad and stranded somewhere far away.

I tightened my lips in resolve, shook my head, and held out the dress for him to take back.

He left me hanging. "Kate picked it out. The shoes and jewelry will be sent to your room."

Kate! "Why can't Kate go with you?"

"Kate," his expression changed to mild irritation, "has plans. With her boyfriend." He had obviously thought of this option before he considered me, and judging by how annoyed he seemed that that particular plan didn't pan out and he was left with the back-up, I wasn't sure how to feel about being the consolation prize.

Kate had mentioned a man in her life to me, strangely enough in a very similar circumstance when I was being cajoled into accompanying Cullen to some event. I think she had mentioned he was out-of-town a lot, so I supposed it wasn't odd that she'd want to spend it with him instead of her demanding boss.

But it wasn't exactly fair to me. Especially since I was so bad at saying no to him, or he was so good at making me say yes.

"So I'm being punished because I don't have a social life?"

"I think that's the way it usually goes."

I smiled despite myself, and rolled my eyes. "So it does," I begrudgingly agreed. "But your brother has already reserved my time. And his dress code is a lot more lax than yours."

I gave him a sweep of my eyes to make a point, but only succeeded in reminding myself of how physically attractive he was.

"Not to take anything away from your invaluable nanny services, but Sue can babysit for the night, and he'll be all right."

"But he's not feeling well."

"I know."

"Then, how can-"

"He'll be all right," he cut me off. "Now please, get ready. You have twenty minutes."

"Wha-"

"Now, nineteen minutes."

I gave him an incredulous look. "It was twenty just a second ago."

"It was twenty when we started this conversation."

Some conversation, I thought to myself.

He lifted his left hand to make the gesture of looking at his watch to bring home the point.

"All right," I said annoyed.

Not wanting to waste my remaining time, I made my way to my room letting the garment bag drag a bit in a fit of protest.

I had to squeeze into the emerald green gown that Kate had picked out for me. The last dress she picked for me was a bit loose, and it seemed she overdid her correction.

I didn't really have time to do my hair so I left it down and loose. I was putting on some make-up when there was a knock on my door.

Leah entered with the promised shoes and jewels, and a bonus clutch. I thanked her, and she left as quietly as she entered.

When I was satisfied that I was looking as good as I was going to get, I gave myself one last once-over in the mirror.

I placed my hand over the gold and emerald necklace just below my collarbone. It was beautiful and shiny and cold to the touch. And who knew how much it cost?

I took a deep breath, and left my room all dolled up.

I made a stop in Emmett's room since it was on the way to the stairs.

"You look different," he said, still in bed.

"She looks very beautiful," Sue said, who was sitting next to him.

I thanked Sue and made my way in heels towards the bed. When I almost reached them, a heel caught on the carpet and I stumbled, luckily, onto the bed lessening the potential damage.

At least the kid had a good chuckle about it.

Sue reached out for my arm and asked if I was okay. "Not used to the shoes?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not used to the feet," I replied in reference to my constant battle with clumsiness. It was a short fall so I didn't do anything stupid like rip the dress, which is something that could totally happen to me. When I collected myself, I asked, "How you feeling, kid?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"He's starting to get a little warm," Sue said, feeling his forehead.

I sighed. "Well, I have to go out."

"Really? You mean you don't dress like that to go to sleep?" he said with the sarcasm of a professional.

I gave Sue a small smile and said, "He'll be okay."

Then I bid them both a good night and made my way to one of my lifelong enemies: the stairs.

I kept a tight grip on the railing and slowly made my way down step by step. I thought maybe I should've taken off the shoes before I descended the stairs, but I probably would've tripped on the hem of the gown then. The tight dress itself was a hindrance to my way down.

When I could see that I only had a few more steps left, an open hand reached out in front of me.

I looked up to see the arm connected to a familiar face.

"Doctor –"

"Jacob, please," he corrected.

"Jacob," I addressed him as he wished, and I placed a hand on his as he guided me down the last few steps to the ground floor.

"Bella, you look," he paused slightly like he forgot the word he was going to say, "beautiful."

I blushed at his sincerity. I looked down away from his handsome face and saw he was still holding onto my hand.

"You have warm hands," I said, trying to distract myself from his compliment.

"An occupational advantage, I've been told," he answered.

I gave him a slight smile.

"I don't suppose you dressed this nicely for my visit."

I gave him a wider smile. "Believe it or not, this is a work-thing," I explained. "Sort of."

"Some work."

"I know."

"If this is for work, I'd like to see how you look when you dress up. Like maybe for a date?"

My eyes found his in surprise. I felt his thumb delicately brush across the top of my hand.

"Bella, I was wondering–"

"You're late."

Jacob and I both turned our heads at the interruption. Cullen had appeared and stood just a few feet from us.

I didn't know who he was addressing, but he certainly looked irritated. That probably meant he was talking to me.

"Nineteen minutes go by quickly," I said coldly, then matched his stare with mine.

He walked towards where Jacob and I were still standing, never looking away from me. And when he stopped he said, "You came to check on Emmett," and finally unlocked his stare on me to the doctor. "He's in his room."

Then Cullen moved his elbow out slightly to make an opening for me to hold onto his arm.

I ignored the gesture for the moment, and addressed the man who was still holding my hand. "You were saying?"

Jacob had his attention on Cullen though, who was slightly shorter than him, and when he finally turned back to me, he said with a smile, "I just wanted to wish you a fun night."

"Oh, thank you," I said, though I was pretty sure that wasn't what he was about to tell me before we were rudely interrupted.

"Both of you," Jacob added and when he turned back to Cullen, I could've sworn his smile faded a bit.

Cullen gave him a slight nod. "Good night, doctor."

Jacob lowered my hand and released it, freeing me to put my arm around Cullen's.

He guided me out towards the doorway, and when I turned my head back I saw Jacob's back as he slowly headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The toe of my new shoe caught on the edge of the stair and I mostly likely would've fallen over if I hadn't been holding onto Cullen's arm. This was the second time I'd tripped tonight, and I wasn't even at the damn party yet. Almost, but not quite.<p>

"I can't do this," I said, changing my mind about this whole night. That other time at the garden party had been different. I went to do my job looking after the kid. I certainly wasn't dressed in a gown then attending some fancy dinner.

I turned to make my way back, carefully, down the steps of the entrance of the hotel where the dinner was being held.

He stepped down to the side and was quickly in front of me, blocking my way. The usually taller Cullen was a couple steps below and at my eye-level. "You can. You can, and you will."

"Let me rephrase that," I said matching his annoyance. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this, and I won't."

I moved to the side to walk past him, but he was quick to match my move.

"I'll give you the rest of the week off."

"You already owe me like two months worth of vacation days, so you'll excuse me if I don't believe you." I picked up the hem of the dress and tried to make my way past his other side.

Again he thwarted my attempts to make it down these damn stairs.

"I'll pay you. An extra week's salary, just for tonight."

I stopped to look at him. A week's salary was a lot, especially to attend some dinner for a few hours. I tried to read his face, which normally would be a futile venture, but tonight I caught a glimpse of something. Something other than annoyance or indifference.

I saw a chink in his armor. I saw vulnerability.

He took a deep breath. "Please. I hate these things, and I'd really rather not be alone in there."

I took a moment to scrutinize him. Cullen kept his eyes down, averted them to keep from looking at me, due to a bruised ego perhaps.

For once I was going to stand my ground with him. I was really going to.

But then he looked straight at me suddenly with such a look of determination, it actually startled me.

After the silence, he said, "Thank you," though I never answered him.

He took my hand and firmly but slowly guided me up the stairs as I was rendered speechless.

We entered the grand ballroom and I was immediately intimidated. A few people even stopped to turn to view Cullen, no doubt, and to whisper about the non-fiancée accompanying him.

A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne glasses and I grabbed a glass with each hand. I instantly downed one glass in a very unladylike fashion.

Cullen tried to take the other glass from my hand and I pulled it away from him. "This is also mine," I told him. "Trust me, if we're doing this, you're going to want me well lubricated." My cheeks reddened as I realized how that sounded. "I mean, intoxicated." That didn't sound much better. "I mean, hell, you what I mean. I'm not drunk enough yet for this." And I took a big gulp from my other glass.

He took my empty glass, set it on another passing waiter's tray and exchanged it for a new one for himself and joined me in starting the revelry early.

Drinking alcohol not only relaxed me and gave me 'liquid courage,' as they say, but it had the added benefit of making me more balanced, literally. I was trying to prevent further tripping in this gown and heels in front of a roomful of very powerful people and embarrassing not only myself but also my date.

Wait, was he my date? I mean, I guess technically speaking, I would be his date since he asked me out, but wait, that wasn't right either. He was engaged, I was his nanny, well, not _his_ nanny, or _his_ anything. Or well, I was his employee, so I guess that was something, but that was about all. Oh, and also his date for the night. No, wait…

Ooh, the alcohol was taking effect.

While I was stuck in an inebriated loop in my own head, I seemed to have missed the two men now standing beside us approach.

I saw Cullen shake the hands of both men.

"And where is Tanya this evening?" one of the men asked.

"She couldn't make it," was his terse answer.

"A shame," said the taller of the two with an elegant apathy to rival Cullen's. He was younger, maybe around Cullen's age, with blonde hair.

"Yes," added the other. "She is such a lovely lady. She will be missed tonight." The dark-haired man definitely showed more emotion than his companion, but there was something false about it. But I wasn't new to insincere small talk.

Cullen gave a slight nod in response.

"But I see you have no shortage of lovely ladies," the older man continued. Then both the men's eyes turned to me.

Who, me? I thought, and realized with raised eyebrows that indeed, they were speaking about me.

Cullen finally had to introduce me. "Bella Swan, this is Aro Volturi," he referred to the older, dark-haired man, "and his brother Caius." I shook each of the men's hands.

Caius asked, "And what do you do, Ms. Swan?"

I was about to tell him to call me Bella, when I was interrupted.

"She works for me," my boss answered.

I waited to see if he would elaborate as to the kind of work I did, but of course he didn't. I smirked. He asked me, nay commanded and bribed me, to this thing and yet he seemed to be embarrassed of me.

"I see," said Aro with a devilish smile. "And is Edward paying you to be his date to this stuffy affair?"

I spoke up before Cullen could speak for me instead. "Of course not. It's absolutely my pleasure to be his date for the night. Even if it is to a stuffy affair."

Okay, so I didn't feel the greatest about lying to people I had just met, especially since they were probably very powerful men, but then again, they were people I had just met, and I was inebriated enough not to care that much.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Cullen turned his head to look at me, but I didn't bother turning to look back at him. I really didn't need any sort of disapproval right now. Especially when I was enjoying my buzz.

Thankfully, the men continued their business small talk and I tuned out until they were done.

Then came dinner, which was good but probably not worth the exorbitant amount it likely cost. In fact, this whole night probably cost thousands, thousands that could've been additionally contributed to the charity this dinner was for.

But who was I to say how these rich people should spend their money? I was just the nanny. And not a very good one since there was no child around me in sight.

After dessert was served, I excused myself to go to the restroom. When I was walking down the hallway back toward the ballroom, I passed a young man in white.

"Bella?" I heard. I turned around to face the man I just walked by. He was smiling with a look of recognition. "Bella, hi," he said more assuredly. "How are you?"

"Good," I said more hesitantly. He did not look as familiar to me as I did to him. I tried to study his face and remember. Though he looked vaguely familiar, I could not recall why.

He looked about my age, perhaps younger. He had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in a chef's jacket. So he was a chef, or at least worked in the kitchen. The thing was I didn't know any cooks. Well, besides the ones that worked at the mansion, and none of them were as cute as him.

"Funny running into you here, considering where we first met," he said. It was like he was trying to give me clues as to who he was, yet still making it a puzzle. He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he gave his own look of disappointment. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I tried to give my brain one last urge to squeeze some information out, but alas to no avail. "Sorry," I apologized sincerely.

"I guess I shouldn't be too offended considering your condition that night, well both our conditions." He smiled good-naturedly. Then he went on to elaborate. "At that club on the edge of town, we danced, you asked for my number and never called me. You told me you were a nanny, like Mary Poppins."

"Did I?" I asked appalled. God, that's embarrassing. So, it probably was true. I hadn't been to a club in a while, and that last time I barely remember. And it dawned on me, that that must be the night I met this mystery man. "I did, didn't I? I think I do recall something like that."

Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "So, what are you doing here tonight? Are you a chef?"

"Sous chef," he clarified. "How did you like the food?"

"It was very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, but the vegetables were a bit under-seasoned."

"That wasn't me."

I smiled. "So all the good food was you, and the not good food-"

"Not me," he finished for me. "That's right." He nodded and smiled. He had quite an adorable smile. I could see why I asked for his number. If only I could remember it.

"Listen," he said after a pause, "I have to get back, but maybe you could call me, for real this time?" Maybe he saw the doubt on my face. "I'll cook you something amazing. Much better than the crap they serve here."

I laughed. "Um, yeah, sure."

He gave me a crooked smile. "I mean it. I'm trusting you."

"Okay," I said, though I still wasn't sure. But, why not? He was cute and funny, and could apparently cook. What did I have to lose, besides my single status?

"Okay." He seemed satisfied with my answer and started to turn and walk away.

"Wait," I called to him. "You have to give me your number. Again."

He spun around but kept walking away backwards. "The name's Riley. I'm in your phone," he said with a charming cockiness. Then he turned back and walked down the hall.

I opened my clutch to grab my phone, and sure enough, under 'R' was his name and number.

I put my phone back in the bag and turned to make my way back to the party when I saw Cullen standing down the hallway by the entrance to the ballroom. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding a drink.

I could see he was watching me from down there, but for how long?

He casually walked back through the doorway, and I was left standing there feeling like I had done something wrong. How did Emmett stand being his brother?

After a few more drinks and many good-byes, we left the dinner and went back to the palace he calls home.

I didn't know if it was the alcohol in me, but I was getting a chilly reception from him since the episode with Riley. But Cullen didn't ignore me completely; he still offered his arm for me to hold when we were exiting the dinner and now as we exited the car to enter the house. I supposed his good breeding and money accounted for something, though I couldn't say his were the best manners.

When we got near the stairs inside, I unwrapped my arm and told him, "I'm going to check up on the kid."

"You lied to him."

I eyed him suspiciously. Was he talking about Riley? No, I was certain even the mighty Edward Cullen couldn't hear what I said to Riley from where he was standing.

He was talking about Aro. "Do you care?"

"No," he said, and I knew he meant it. "As long as you don't lie to me." I looked into his eyes, and I knew he meant that, too.

"I'll keep that in mind." And I remembered how Cullen didn't exactly lie to Aro and Caius, but he wasn't exactly forthcoming about me, either. "You know, I'm not ashamed of what I do or who I am. I've made my own choices, and I'm prepared to own up to them."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Bella."

I carefully made my way up the stairs, pausing briefly to look back. He had turned to silently retreat somewhere deep in the house.


	23. Tanya: Revenge Is A Cold Dish

Notes: I'm hoping this chapter will garner a lot of reviews since people seemed to really respond to the last Tanya chapter. Tell me what you think, and thanks to everyone who has previously reviewed!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya<strong>

**Revenge Is A Cold Dish**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?"<p>

"I'm sorry," was all he could muster for an explanation.

"That's not good enough."

Edward looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes, so intense and unwavering, just like him.

He put his hands on either side of my arms. "I'm sorry," he said again. And I knew he meant it, but it wasn't good enough. Just as he was telling me I wasn't good enough for him.

I put my hands against his chest. "Please," I pleaded. I tried to lean closer to him but he still had his hands on my arms and kept me apart from him.

I backed away and he released me. An anger rose within me.

"Is it that maid of yours?"

His brow twitched in confusion. "Is it who?"

"Let's not play these games," I said.

"This has nothing to do with anyone else."

"Just me."

He sighed. It was a sigh of resignation. It was a sigh of quitting. It was a sigh of letting go. It was a sigh of relief.

And I should've gotten angrier, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand the thought of him disliking me.

It was, after all, my fault.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. And I became acutely aware that it was the first time I had apologized to him for what I did. At first, I didn't think I had done anything wrong, or at least, didn't want to admit it. Then, I just didn't want to acknowledge it. Bringing it up, even if it was to apologize would only bring attention to it, and by then we were getting enough attention from others for my lie.

It had snowballed terribly out of control from there.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated, with all sincerity. I pulled the damned ring, the ultimate symbol of my lie, off my left ring finger and I held it up for him to see.

What should have been a token of love, a symbol of a promise, only signaled the doom of this relationship. And I was glad to have it off my finger finally. By my own lie, I had been forced to wear the ring, heavy on my spirit it was.

I had tried, futilely, to tether myself to Edward by this ring and a tenuous lie of an engagement. And Edward Cullen, the honorable man that he is, lived my lie with me to save me the humiliation. But I supposed even honorable men had their limits.

Edward was careful never to refer to me as his fiancée, to never speak of a wedding, to never recall a proposal that never happened. No, he never did those things. He let me, and others, do that for him. But for my sake, he never denied, refuted, recanted.

Until now. Now, he was calling an end to our charade, and he would be free.

Edward Cullen was not a liar by nature, and my lie, and by extension me, had become a burden on him.

And so it was my own fault. I had brought about my relationship's slow destruction.

It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. But how could I have stopped it? Once it had begun, I could no more stop it than I could a train wreck on course.

No, that is another lie. I have lied so long and so often, I have begun to lie to myself. I fear I could have stopped the lie of the engagement. I could have, but I did not want to. Because deep down, I hoped my lie would become truth. I hoped my lie would become Edward's truth. And as long as Edward kept up the façade and kept me near him, I hoped he would grow to realize he needed me and, more than that, loved me.

Even that, I think deep down I knew to be false. But was I so wrong to hope? What a wretched thing hope was.

I looked at Edward's face now. And I knew, I knew I would do it again in a heartbeat to keep him.

I still held the ring out to him, my grandmother's ring I had put on innocently enough at first but kept on and lied to keep on. "Is it because of this? Because I don't need this!" I threw the ring past him and it hit the ground and skittered somewhere toward the front door of my apartment. "I only need you. I'm so sorry, truly I am. I didn't mean to lie. It just sort of happened, and then I couldn't stop it. I, I couldn't stop. Please, forgive me. I'll tell everybody the truth. Just please don't do this. Please. I'll tell everyone I lied."

"Don't," he commanded firmly.

I looked at him in confusion. "But I thought this is what you wanted."

"You don't know what I want. You never did."

That cut me more than he intended. "I suppose not," I said hurt.

"Let it go. It won't do either of us any good for you to admit that you lied now."

I wanted to cry. He was right, of course. I had caused too much damage. It was too late to turn tail now. I would only humiliate myself and ruin both our reputations to rehash what's been done.

His breaking up with me was the best solution, for him, but not for me. There was one more thing.

"I'll publicly call off the engagement. Marriage isn't for everyone. People will understand." We could go back to the way things were before the lie, before the engagement, before I screwed things up.

"No." It was so sure, so finite.

"I love you. I've always loved you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means a lot to me."

"Liar!" I accused. Though, if he was a liar, it was because I had made him into one. And he would forever see me differently because of it.

I had cursed myself.

I let the tears come now. And if I was a sentimental, sniveling, pleading, lying, sorrowful wretch, it was because he had made me into one. I was now ruined for any other man, and I would never forgive him for it.

"You drove me to this," I cried softly and my legs couldn't hold me up any longer. I sunk to the floor. "I only wanted you to love me. But you couldn't do it. You just couldn't do it." I shook my head. "And it wasn't me, was it? It's you. Even if I hadn't done this, even if I never lied, you still wouldn't love me."

I looked up from the floor at him. He showed little concern, nothing more.

"You can't, can you? Or won't?" I asked. "Is that it? You won't, because of _her_?"

"Stop it." I hit a nerve.

"Because of that girl? And what would you do if I threatened to th-"

"Stop it!" he shouted, and I didn't finish the sentence.

"No, I am not so weak as that," I said in resignation. A cold stillness came over me. I pulled myself off the floor and made my way to my sofa to sit down properly. "Perhaps that's what you found attractive in me in the first place."

He turned to look at me. "Yes, perhaps it was." He took a deep breath. "I'll let you decide whether you want to continue working together." So our time together was winding down.

"I don't." My emotions spent, I was feeling more myself – a cold bitch, some liked to say.

He gave a short nod.

"And if I could, I'd never set eyes on you again, but we travel in too similar social circles for that."

I saw a twinge of something like regret flit across his face.

I sighed and leaned back on the sofa and crossed my legs. "You know, I really thought this might work, if only for the fact that you and I are so alike. We are cold, you and I, unfeeling, heartless. There is an advantage to living life that way, certainly in business, but perhaps not so much in love. So, it seems, even people like us get ours in the end. I got mine. And you'll get yours, Edward Cullen, mark my words. And the best part is, I won't have to lift a finger. You'll do it to yourself."

He just stared at me passively, as if he was silently agreeing.

"Goodbye, Tanya," he said, and he turned to make his way to the door. When he neared it, he paused.

I leaned forward in anticipation of a change of heart, another apology, anything that would keep him here longer.

Edward bent down and picked up something off the floor and held it up between his fingers. It caught the light and I saw a sparkle. He placed it on the table next to the door and I heard the sound of it as it made contact. A lie and a broken dream. I shut my eyes and turned my head away as if that could take me away from the pain, as if that could keep me from hearing the sounds of the end.

I heard the turning of my doorknob and the quiet swoosh of the door opening. I couldn't stop myself from opening my eyes again and looking towards the door. But it was too late. I saw the door closing and heard the inevitable click.

"You'll get yours," I said quietly. "I just have to be patient."


	24. Bella: I Have Been Warned

Notes: I know, long wait. Too long. I've been busy. And more bad news, next chapter will probably be another long while. Sorry. Thanks for sticking with, and please don't hate.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**I Have Been Warned**

* * *

><p>I ran up the stairs and burst through my door, the door to my now often neglected apartment. Actually, it was just mostly neglected by me, but not by Eric, who was sort of living here now. And it was Eric standing in it now as I came rushing in after he called me and told me to come because there was a super emergency.<p>

I looked around while still breathing heavily to catch my breath expecting to see some flooding in the apartment or the ceiling caving in, but besides the casual mess there was no visible disaster.

I went to the kitchenette area and poured myself a glass of water and drank.

I turned around and saw Eric standing in my bedroom doorway. "What's the emergency? If this is about another boy, I'm going to ki-"

He stepped out of the doorway and aside and a tiny blonde woman appeared where he had stood.

It was Tanya.

I didn't finish my sentence and I stood there with my mouth open. She was the last person I expected to see in my apartment.

She turned to Eric and said, "Can we have some privacy?"

Eric turned to me and I gave him a short nod. I could see he was torn about not wanting to leave me, not so much for concern for my welfare but for the catfight he was imagining would happen.

He walked toward me because I was in the direction of the exit. He paused next to me and whispered, "Yell if you need me. I'll be right outside the door."

Ear to the door, I expected.

When Eric closed the door behind him, I offered my houseguest something to drink, though I wasn't sure what Eric kept in my fridge.

She went around inspecting my apartment like I hadn't spoken, which irked me but I expected it from her. What annoyed me more was that Eric's mess now seemed like my mess and I knew Tanya was judging me on it.

I was going to ask if she wanted to have a seat, but I figured she'd ignore that too, and sitting might lead to staying longer. So I waited patiently till she got to the point herself.

"I'm sure you've heard the news," she finally stopped walking around and turned to address me.

"What news?" Of course I had heard the news, everyone had heard the news, but I wasn't going to show any cards.

"Now, now, no need to act coy," she said playfully. "Good news travels fast, after all. I'm sure you're all shouting it from the rooftops. Ding dong, the witch is dead. Or at least out of the picture." She let out a breathy sigh. "But what now? Do you honestly think you can replace me?"

I was too confused to find the ridiculousness funny. "Replace you?"

"At Edward's side."

This time I did find the ridiculousness funny. I scoffed, because I didn't even know how to answer that. I couldn't believe the cliché unfolding in front of me. It was as if I was watching a villainess from some animated film come to life in my living room. Eric was going to be sorry he missed this.

She obviously didn't find the humor of her own joke, judging by her reaction. "Do you know what I do?"

"PR," I answered succinctly. Eric had done his research, of course, or rather had made Angela do it.

"Public relations, yes. And do you know what that entails?"

I could do without the patronizing. "I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Some call it damage control, or spin. But it's simpler than that. I am a glorified cleaner. I clean up other people's messes. I clean up Edward's messes." Her eyes looked away for a second in regret. "Or, I did." Her eyes trained back on mine in renewed conviction. "Now, you may be thinking Edward doesn't have any messes. Then you're kidding yourself. That just goes to show how good I am at my job. And I'm very good. What do you think he's going to do now? Do you think you're going to clean up his messes for him?" She eyed me up and down and smirked. "Well, I suppose you are a maid."

Was that her idea of a joke, or did she really still think I was the maid? "He can clean up his own messes."

"Don't fool yourself. You have no idea. Which brings me to why I'm here. A friendly word of advice."

"What? Stay away from your _ex_-fiancé?" I emphasized the 'ex.'

She gave me a glare.

Good, I thought. A little give and take is good.

"Yes," she continued begrudgingly, "but not for me, for you. Believe it or not, I'm actually trying to do you a favor." She paused, then resolutely said, "The man will hurt you."

The intensity and sincerity of her words pierced through me. But I had no idea why. I didn't know why her warning would scare me when Cullen was in no position to affect me in that way. I wasn't in love with him, though clearly Tanya believed so. I wasn't even particularly attached to the man. He was my boss, a boss who by all appearances disliked me more than I him.

"I don't know what you think my feelings for Mr. Cullen are, but…"

"I can see perfectly well what your feelings are. Perhaps even better than you on this matter. I have had more practice. I know what it looks like. I've been watching women falling for him for years. Even been a victim. Oh, I know all too well. And I see it in you."

I started to shake my head. "I…"

"He'll never love you," she interrupted abruptly.

I rolled my eyes. Not that he would anyway, but I knew why she thought so, and I didn't appreciate the implication. "Because I'm just 'the help?'"

"Because he can't," she said, tactfully ignoring my tone. "He won't. He hurt someone. And then he was hurt." Her face softened and showed a delicacy and sorrow I had never seen from her before, and I suspected few others had. In that moment, she seemed almost human, not at all like the ice queen I'd come to know her as, and she was absolutely beautiful. Tanya was always pretty, but now her vulnerability made her near ethereal-looking. Her slight figure and delicate features were suited for tenderness, not hardness. Maybe this was what Cullen saw in her and loved. "He won't let it happen again," she continued softly. "Even if that means he is the way he is."

I knew she wasn't lying. I didn't know Cullen well, but I knew him enough to know there was truth in her words. "Why are you telling me all this?"

She looked at me quizzically. "I don't know." I could see she didn't. I could see her thinking. And then I saw a smile start to form on her lips. "Maybe because I know it won't make a difference. And now you can't say you weren't warned."

The hardness returned to her features. She transformed back into the ice queen right before my eyes.

"I'll show myself out," she said with cold ease. Tanya walked past me with irritating grace. She set the bomb and was now making her escape. She would be long gone by the time it went off, though I suspect she would return to inspect the damage.

I heard my door open behind me, and I heard Eric's overly loud farewell to our unwanted guest.

When I heard the door close, I exhaled deeply. I slowly guided myself to my old, familiar couch and slinked onto it.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Eric stood above me and asked, "So what did the bitch want?"

"To warn me," I said passively.

"What, to stay away from Edward?"

"Basically. But she said it's too late, that I'm already falling for him." I turned my head slowly up to face him.

"Are you?" he asked seriously.

"Am I?"

His brows creased, something he rarely did since it caused wrinkles. "Babe, if you have to ask…"

"Make it stop," I asked emphatically. This was bad news. I did not need this.

"Do you want it to stop?"

I groaned. "Stop asking me questions I don't know the answers to!" I put my head in my hands and hunched forward in my seat. "Ugh. He's my boss."

I felt the couch shift as Eric sat down next to me. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Like nobody's ever fallen for their boss before."

I pulled away from him abruptly and stood up. "Not me! I've never fallen for my boss before! And I've had a lot of jobs, so that's saying something. And it's not just that he's my boss! He's just very, very unpleasant!"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down!" my arms flailed in gesture. "I can't calm down, because," I paused, "because I think I'm falling for my very unpleasant boss." I closed my eyes and sighed an expletive. I took back my seat on the couch. This time when my friend tried to console me, I let him. I didn't know what I hated more, that Tanya might be right or what she might be right about.


	25. Bella: My Mistakes Were Made For You

Note: The next chapter is finally here. Let me know what you think.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**My Mistakes Were Made For You**

* * *

><p>The question was burned in my mind – Did I have feelings for Cullen?<p>

That damned Tanya with her damned mind games. What was she playing at?

I knew she couldn't possibly want me to be mooning over her ex, especially living in his home so close to him, no matter how impossible she thought an actual relationship between him and me might be, but now that she planted the thought in my mind it was all I could think about.

But she wasn't stupid. If Tanya saw, or thought she saw, some hidden desire in me, she wasn't going to stand idly by while my feelings grew silently, not when she wouldn't be around anymore to check my progress and quash any imagined attempts from me. Not when she had taken a major blow, in way of a broken engagement, and was in a defensive position. And so it goes, the best defense is a good offense.

And she certainly came off offensive.

I believed, though Eric was still wary, that everything she said to me that day in my apartment was sincere. In her own way, she was doing me a 'favor' in trying to warn me about the kind of man Cullen was.

Of course, that didn't mean she also didn't have ulterior motives. Like she said, she didn't think her words would mean much to me now. If I was falling for her former flame, then I would fall. Headlong, no stopping now. She should know; she'd been through it herself.

And she expected the same fate for me, heartbreak and all.

And if she could speed it all up by bringing it to my full attention, the better for her.

I'm surprised she didn't call me her 'pretty' and cackle on her way out.

And now my mind drifted to thoughts of him whenever it had a spare moment, and too often when it didn't.

It was like that witch had planted this poisonous thought in my head, and in the fertile ground of my imagination and memories of him it was growing like a weed and taking over my brain.

I tried everything to keep him from creeping into my mind. Including trying to keep someone else in my mind.

Which was how I ended up here now…

"Bella?"

I lifted my eyes to attention. "What was that?"

My date smiled politely in spite of disappointment. "You seem distracted."

I exhaled. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it work?"

I bit my lip in thought. "Sort of."

"Children can be tough," he said.

"Yeah, they can be," I agreed, though that wasn't exactly it.

"Or is it something else?"

I looked at his eyes in question. Was I that apparent?

His grey-blue eyes returned my gaze in seriousness. "Is it me? Is it my food?"

I let out a laugh. "No, Riley, the food was fantastic."

"And I'm okay, too," he pondered.

I smiled. "You're also fantastic," I told him. "I'm just…"

"Distracted," he finished for me.

I sighed. "Yeah," I told him apologetically.

"Will you at least stay for dessert?"

I smiled in answer.

It was a shame I was so preoccupied with someone else. Riley was very sweet and cute and could really cook up a storm. And he was very understanding about my reluctance to start anything with him.

I just wished _I_ could understand it.

I returned to _his_ house from my self-sabotaged date. As Seth dropped me off at the front entrance, I looked up at the grand mansion with bitter resentment.

This stately, majestic home was the representation of this mysterious, unattainable man slowly invading my consciousness against my will, and I worked in it and lived in it and ate in it and slept in it – with him in it.

How could I possibly get him out of my mind when everything around me was his? How could everything not remind me of him when I lived under his roof, cared for his brother, was under his employ?

That's right. I worked for him, which, in a way, meant I was his, as well.

No. I shook my head at the terrible thought. Whatever this was, it didn't mean that. It wasn't that. I wasn't something he owned.

I may be surrounded by him, but if there was ever a real danger of that happening, I would leave this place.

I gave it one more once over with my eyes before I entered with my resolve.

And then my resolve faltered as I was met with the vision of him in the den.

Was this man's mission to sabotage my life? Because like everything else, he was very good at it.

He regarded my obvious stupor but passed over it. "Have a good evening?" He had a drink in one hand and was still in his suit. He must've returned not much earlier than me.

I nodded and responded, "Yes," before I started thinking too deeply about it and revealed anything else.

"Early evening," he replied.

My eyes involuntarily searched for the clock in the room. It wasn't even 10 o'clock yet. It seemed it was an early evening for him as well, but I thought better than to goad him. And I certainly wasn't going to elaborate how he was indirectly at fault for my spoiled night. So I simply agreed again, "Yes." I thought it best to get away from the man, who was proving to be a weak spot for me, so I started saying, "Well, I should –"

"Care to join me for a drink?" he interrupted and raised his glass slightly as if in toast. He started walking toward the bar cart, to pour me a glass, no doubt. Either he was sure I was going to say yes, or he didn't care what my answer was.

The thing was, I would've loved to have joined him for a drink, if only for the hope that he might reveal a little more about himself. But as much as I wanted to be around him, I didn't want to be around him.

And Eric's mantra of 'always leave 'em wanting more' came to mind.

"No, thank you," I made myself say. "I have an early day tomorrow." Though no earlier than usual. "I should get some sleep." Fitful sleeps of late. "Good night."

Cullen turned back around after having refreshed his own glass. He showed no sign of surprise or disappointment. Was I mistaken in assuming he was going to pour me a drink and not take no for an answer?

"Good night, Bella," he said and took a sip.

And just like that, I was the one feeling surprised and disappointed, and discarded. The man had a talent.

I didn't want my face to betray my emotions, but I was sure it did. I turned to leave Cullen, alone but triumphant, whether he knew it or not.

* * *

><p>The kid was working on his homework at his desk, and I was on his bed thinking of how foolish I was. I shook my head hoping to shake some sense into it. When that obviously didn't work and I was only in danger of giving myself a headache, I got up to go bother Emmett.<p>

I stood over him and looked over his math problems. The ones he had done so far were all correct. He was a smart boy, just like his brother.

"You sure that's right?" I questioned the problem he had just solved.

It only took him a second to respond in the affirmative. Confidence also ran in the family, I supposed.

"Are you positive?" I egged on.

"Yes," he firmly stated and he swiveled his head to look at me questioningly. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Because it's my job," I answered.

"No, it's not," he retorted.

"Oh, yes it is."

"No, it's not! Your job is to watch me, not annoy me."

"My job is to annoy you and bother you and tickle you until you laugh and you cry," I said and began tickling him.

He wriggled and protested under my fingers. He ordered me to stop between fits of laughter.

I stopped the playful torture when my phone started ringing. Emmett shot his tongue out at me and turned back to his work while my attention was called elsewhere.

I looked at the screen and saw it was the offices of Cullen, Corp. Kate called sometimes with orders from her, or rather our, boss.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bella," greeted Kate in a professional tone. "Please hold for Edward."

This was new. I didn't usually get the direct line to Cullen.

"Bella," came his voice.

"Yes," I sounded overeager and I immediately regretted it.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight at La Mer?" And then he added, "Sue can look after Emmett the rest of the night."

My mouth opened but no sound came out as in my shock I was trying to process what I had just heard. I shut my mouth and looked to the only other person in the room. The kid still had his back to me concentrating on his homework. Of course, the kid didn't hear what I just heard but it didn't stop me from looking for some confirmation that I did hear what I just heard. But looking at the kid also made me feel guilty, like I was doing something wrong or bad, and secretive.

"Bella?" Cullen called over the phone.

"Yes," I responded.

"Seth will pick you up at eight." And then he hung up.

I stared at my darkened phone screen and wondered if that just really happened. Did Cullen just ask me out on a date? And did I just say 'yes?' I know Cullen thought I did. I mean, I was saying 'yes' to my name being called, not to the previous question. But would my answer to that question have been any different?

Perhaps it was best that he hadn't given me the time to actually ponder the proposal and overthink myself out of it. Because this was what I wanted… wasn't it?

* * *

><p>I was too nervous to even call to tell Eric about it. I would just have to call him after the dinner and tell him everything then. I wasn't even sure if this was a proper date. I mean, he could be intending to review my work with me over a nice dinner, in a very expensive restaurant. That's what bosses did, right?<p>

Though none of my many previous bosses had, except Eric, of course, but he was always the exception to everything.

And actually, I had been to the very same restaurant with Eric and Angela on my birthday once. It was a lovely place; delicious food but cost a bundle.

And despite myself, I was beginning to look forward to it, as nervous as I was.

I decided to wear my fitted black dress pants and a white blouse. I wanted to look professional so as not to appear as though I was assuming it was a date.

When I arrived at La Mer, I gave the hostess Cullen's name and she led me to a raised area near the back. When I climbed the few steps, our table came into view. Cullen stood up from his seat and I had to pause a second to take in the view.

Behind him were floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the city with all its twinkling lights in the darkness. And Cullen looked all the more handsome standing in front of the gorgeous background.

My first thought was that I should've worn a dress.

As I approached, Cullen came around the table to pull my chair out for me. Then he went and sat in his seat opposite me.

A waiter came around with a bottle of wine and poured us glasses.

He still hadn't said anything yet, so I sipped my delicious and probably very expensive wine to wait out the quiet. I peered over my wine glass and he looked perfectly content and blasé. None of the awkwardness or nervousness that affected me touched him.

When I couldn't take it any longer, I put down my wine and dared to ask, "Is this about my work?"

I saw the inklings of a smile start on his lips but his expression looked almost sad.

He's going to fire me, I suddenly thought.

But, "No," he said.

A swell of relief rushed inside me and I tried not to let it show. It was greater than I thought it would be. Had I ever been afraid of being fired from any of my numerous jobs before? I didn't think so. At least, never like this. It made me think that it wasn't the losing of this job that frightened me, but of what it would take me away from.

I looked at him in confusion as a swell of something else filled me. Was it hope?

If this wasn't about work… "Then…" I questioned.

I stared into his eyes and they pierced me.

Then they suddenly darted to the side and I turned my head to see what had caught his attention.

It was Jasper.

He walked toward our table, and Cullen got up from his seat. I mirrored him.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me. Then he turned his head to look at Cullen. From my angle, I couldn't get a clear look at Jasper's face. But it was only for a second. When he turned to face me again, he had his usual warm smile. I was probably just imagining some tension just then.

"Just in time," Cullen said to Jasper. He then turned to me and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to tend to. Please, enjoy the dinner, on me." He gave a pat on Jasper's arm on his way out.

I was left staring after him in bewilderment. What was that? A blow-off? And did he just hand me off to Jasper? Why even bother asking me to dinner if he wasn't going to stay? I just didn't understand.

I looked to Jasper who was already taking the seat left vacant by Cullen. He gestured to the seat across from him indicating for me to sit.

I gave him a frustrated look when he seemed just as indifferent as the previous occupant of his chair, and I took my seat. I brought my hands together on the table in front of me and interlaced my fingers.

"Does he really have business to take care of?" I asked, oddly feeling stood up.

"He always has business to take care of," he said, as if that really answered anything.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," he replied without missing a beat.

"Would you tell me if you were?" I eyed him suspiciously to hammer home the point.

His blue eyes were dark in the dim lighting of the restaurant, but they still glimmered with life and mischievousness. "That's a trick question," he said with a knowing smile.

"Maybe," I said, giving him one of my own. "So here's another trick question then: What's going on here?"

I didn't know if he was going to answer. I didn't know if he could answer. But he simply said, "I believe we're about to have dinner."

And we did.


	26. Bella: Let Go

Notes: Thanks to this little story's avid readers who wait patiently for the next installment. And much thanks to the reviewers who encourage me to continue.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Let Go**

* * *

><p>I never did find out if Cullen really had more pressing business matters that evening, or if he had intended that dinner as a set-up for Jasper and me, or if it was some other reason entirely.<p>

If his plan was to set Jasper and me on a date (and I was well aware I may never find out his true intentions), it worked.

We enjoyed our dinner very much, as awkward as it may have been at first. We got to talking, and I found out some things about him, mostly anecdotes from his childhood. What I really wanted to ask him about I couldn't and didn't, out of politeness and self-preservation. What I really wanted to ask him about was, of course, Cullen.

Instead, I ended up telling him about myself. Though, how much of it he already knew from the file Cullen has on me I didn't know. If he did, he didn't let on.

I wasn't entirely sure Jasper wasn't running back to Cullen to fill him on all the details, but somehow I didn't believe so. Maybe Jasper had me fooled as well, but I got the feeling he was as set up as I was. Or at least I was hoping he was too much of a gentleman to do something like that.

Besides, Jasper asked me out on another date. A proper one, with Cullen nowhere in sight.

And then he asked me out again. And again, until it seemed we were a couple.

Which made me think more and more that it really was Cullen's plan to get Jasper and me together since it was successful, and (I was beginning to realize) Cullen gets what he wants.

And obviously, what he wanted wasn't me.

But I was finding there was someone else who did.

Jasper wasn't the one I wanted at first, but maybe he was the one I needed. He was smart and kind and handsome. He was the man you wrote home to Mom about. And after the instability of Cullen, steady Jasper was the answer.

Not that I'm saying we were getting married.

No, we were very far from that point. It was still new, but on the right track; the safe track. And safe was good. I could use safe.

We never talked about work, maybe because we both knew our work included _him_, and we didn't talk about him. Sometimes I felt like Cullen was the invisible third person in our relationship.

Cullen felt like the third person because he was so involved in our lives. He loomed in the background, had even put us together. He felt like the narrator to our story, the capricious god in our play.

And what he can do, he can easily undo.

But as much as Cullen was a part of our everyday lives, he stayed out of our personal ones.

And it wasn't like I still had delusions that Cullen might really like me and ask me out on a genuine date. My feelings for him definitely had changed. It was a silly crush on my part, and I realized now that that must've been obvious to Cullen. And he made it pretty clear what he thought about it.

I should've been offended, maybe even angry, at his diversionary tactic, but I actually wasn't. It was a gentler and tactful way of letting me down without embarrassing me, though I was still slightly embarrassed.

I saw now that Cullen was a man easy to fall in love with, but impossible to love.

And that's what Tanya had been trying to tell me. But I had to see for myself, and I accepted it now.

And Jasper, well, Jasper was just wonderful.

"You know, I think this is the first time all three of us have had a boyfriend at the same time," Angela said, who had been dating Emmett's piano teacher Ben steadily since meeting him at Cullen's birthday.

Angela, Eric, and I were at Twilight Café during Eric's lunch break. Angela was taking a break from her studying, and I, well, I always had time off while the kid was off in school. And these days, this was the only way the three of us could meet together now that my nights were occupied by my boyfriend when it wasn't occupied by my work.

"Wait," Eric said looking genuinely puzzled, "I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Angela shouted, as I yelled, "Paul!" simultaneously.

Astoundingly, Paul had been able to stick around Eric, though not without some protest from Eric. Eric might've worked through three "boyfriends" by now if Paul hadn't been so enamored and persistent. Other men would've had enough with Eric's fickleness and boredom and given up by now, but not Paul, who turned out not to be as gross as I first impressed. Turned out he acted that way around his karate students' mothers because they liked it; he was actually quite sweet and endearing. And it seemed, good for Eric.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he's no Jasper," Eric said pouting, though I suspected he was secretly very happy with Paul. At least with the attention and admiration Paul poured on him.

"Jasper's not that amazing," I said, trying to quash any latent jealousies. "Okay, he is," I decided to joke instead.

"Yeah, but he's no Edward," Eric had to point out.

"And that's a good thing," I countered.

"Is that the main thing?"

"Of course not," I said. Jasper had many good qualities (including not being emotionally dead inside).

"He's the remedy," Eric persisted in this line of topic.

"It's not like that," I retorted. "And Cullen isn't some disease."

"You sure about that?" he said with a wicked smile as he took a sip from his drink.

I was about to speak, but a thought crept into my head that Cullen was perhaps indeed like a virus: stealthy, unassuming until it was too late, and dangerous. "Pretty sure."

"I can tell you one thing though, Jasper's one hell of a consolation prize," Eric said.

I slapped him on his arm with the back of my hand. Eric was just insanely jealous, but it also gave him the opportunity to ask me a million questions about him and flirt with him whenever we were together. Which wasn't often, as I tried to keep them apart for exactly this reason.

But Eric was right. Not about the consolation part, but definitely the prize part. I knew I was lucky.

* * *

><p>Jasper and I saw each other most days now, as he drove back with Cullen to the house after work. Of course, we only got to see one another and speak for a few minutes before Jasper left for his own residence. Otherwise, with our schedules, especially his, we didn't get much time to ourselves.<p>

Tonight had been a rare date night for us. Cullen and Jasper came back early, very early in the evening for them, and Cullen told me I could have the rest of the night off while he spent time with the kid.

I was stunned but didn't wait to question my good luck as I ran off with Jasper for dinner and a gallery exhibition.

We were standing around an abstract bronze sculpture and I had my arm crossed on his as we observed the work of art. The shape of it looked like two forms partially entwined.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. I hadn't taken my eyes off the sculpture.

He didn't either. After a pause, he answered, "Once."

"What happened?" Then I quickly added, "If you don't mind my asking."

There was another pause from him. He was thinking. "Circumstances," he said tersely and mysteriously.

"Yours or hers?" I didn't know what was making me so damn curious. Usually I respected other people's privacy.

"Sometimes things just aren't meant to be," he responded, paying my intrusiveness no mind. "No matter how much you want them." He finally turned his head to look at me and I turned mine to his. He lifted the arm I wasn't holding and he gently brushed down the bridge of my nose with the back of his index finger then kissed the tip of my nose. "And that's in business, too," he added, lightly and tactfully segueing off the topic. He guided me away from the sculpture.

When we returned back to the Cullen home, he drove up to the front entrance and walked me up the steps.

"Thank you for walking me to the door," I said softly as we finally broke from our kiss. "So gentlemanly."

"You're welcome," he replied and leaned in for another kiss. "But I was just worried you'd trip and fall and hurt yourself."

I giggled. I know, I would've rolled my eyes at me, too, if I wasn't in my shoes now, but what's a silly little girl in love to do?

"Well, there are a lot of stairs and sharp edges on the way to my bedroom door if you're so concerned for my welfare," I said, playing nonchalant though this was very forward of me. I promised myself I wouldn't be with Jasper under Cullen's roof, and I regretted not suggesting we go to my apartment (after I kicked out Eric) or to his place. But I told myself now that I wouldn't let things get that far with Jasper tonight in this house.

"Well, a gentleman can't fail his lady when she needs him, can he?"

He kissed me again, deeper this time making me forget all my previous thoughts, while he reached behind me to open the giant door. We were a clumsy tangle of arms and legs as we pulled and maneuvered to keep connected while simultaneously stumbling through the dim hallways as quietly as possible.

A couple of times we bumped into things, giggling and shushing each other with the careless glee of a pair of teenagers.

When we finally managed to approach the den with the stairs that I usually took to my room, I heard the deep rumbling of a familiar voice.

I pulled away from Jasper and sighed, "Crap, he's here." I was hoping Cullen was in his room by this late hour, or Emmett's room, or the library, or any of the dozen rooms in this house away from where we had to pass.

Jasper let out a breath with his smile. "Come on," he said and grabbed my hand so we could face the music together.

Just as we were turning into the doorway, I heard another voice, a woman's voice, and then her laughter.

As the room came into view as we stood just inside it, I saw Cullen standing in our direction with a petite, dark-haired woman facing him, her back to us.

I felt Jasper's hand in mine tighten, just slightly, in a spasm. I turned my head to look at him, his face in profile as he never took his eyes off the others in the room.

Then I heard it, though barely audible.

"Alice," he said almost breathlessly, like he'd run a thousand miles and could finally stop.

I turned to look back at Cullen and the woman.

She turned around. I saw she was quite pretty, like a porcelain doll, with big brown eyes and an alluring smile.

And then I felt Jasper's hand go slack and release mine.


	27. Jasper: My Heart Is Broken

Notes: I know! It's been forever! Not really been writing lately, so I apologize.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

**My Heart Is Broken**

* * *

><p>Her laughter. I'd know that laugh anywhere. Her laughter could pull me out of the deepest depths of hell.<p>

She was here.

"Alice."

The world slipped away, and all that was left was her.

Beautiful as ever. More so, if that was possible.

"Hello, Jasper," she said to me, so simply, as if no time had passed between us. And I almost believed it.

She approached.

Her hair was shorter. Probably an attempt to make her appear older. She always hated how childish (her words) her features made her look. But her face was as youthful (my words) as ever.

She did seem more mature, though. Maybe it was her hair, combined with her attire, combined with her formality.

"How have you been?" she said when she reached me. It was all politeness, with none of the aching familiarity that drove me mad with desire long ago.

She tilted up on her tippy toes, like she always used to, and I leaned down automatically even after all this time, my body telling me it has not forgotten. She used to kiss me this way, me never able to deny her.

Her soft lips pressed against my cheek, and my knees nearly gave out. I could smell her perfume of delicate flowers.

I told myself to hold it together.

"I've been very good. And you?"

She smiled her warm smile that lit up rooms. "Good. Very good. It's been a while."

"It has," I agreed.

"There's a lot to catch up on." Her bright eyes focused next to me. "Starting with who this is."

The world came into view again and I remembered there were others with us.

I subtly cleared my throat to give myself time to readjust my bearings.

"This is my…" The hesitation was brief, a fraction of a second, but it might as well have been an eternity.

"Friend. Bella," she finished for me. And I knew right then that Bella had just broken up with me. I felt guilty, saddened… and grateful. "Nice to meet you. Alice, right?"

"Yes. Lovely to meet you, Bella." She reached up for one of her famous hugs, and Bella looked thoroughly caught off guard.

Alice always claimed she could judge a book not by its cover but by its hug. I could understand it more if she stated their techniques as an indicator, but she always insisted there was no science; it was just a "vibe" she got from them. But I had to admit, her impressions had usually been right, if not scientific.

She gave me a conspiratorial wink while still embracing her latest victim, signaling to me that she liked Bella. She would've stuck her tongue out at me otherwise.

"Emmett's told me about you," Alice said as she released Bella. "He's very fond of you."

"I don't know about that," she said modestly.

Alice gave a smile of understanding. "Yes, well, my dear cousins have a funny way of showing their feelings."

Bella didn't answer. She seemed to be taking everything in.

Bella obviously hadn't known about Alice, the cousin. She was so rarely told any personal information about the brothers.

Though perhaps on this I should have been forthcoming, especially since Bella had given me the opportunity earlier tonight. But it was too late now. And it would come to light soon anyway.

"They didn't tell you about me, did they?" Alice asked Bella, and she flashed her eyes in my direction so quickly, but I caught it. "As their favorite cousin, I am offended."

"Only cousin," Edward corrected from the back.

Alice gave an exasperated look and turned towards his direction. "I wasn't aware the two were mutually exclusive. And makes the remark doubly offensive."

He gave her an obliging but genuine smile. She was one of the few people in this world who could illicit genuine affection from him.

And she used to be mine.

I was in a room with the three people I wanted to talk to most, but individually. The things I wanted to say to each, I couldn't let the other two hear. I wanted to ask Edward why he had invited Alice here and not informed me, although I could hazard a guess. I wanted to apologize and explain to Bella what was happening. But most of all, I wanted to speak to Alice, to tell her… to tell her anything. To tell her everything. Anything to be with her again.

I couldn't think straight with her so near again after all this time.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Bella said, truly sounding tired.

"No, please stay," Alice said. "Have a drink or two with us."

"Maybe some other time."

"I'll walk you up," I told her. It was my opportunity to get at least one person alone.

"That's all right," she declined.

"I insist."

She nodded and didn't resist any further.

We walked up together in silence with distance between us far greater than the physical space between us. This after there was nearly no space between us just moments earlier.

When we reached her door, she opened it and I asked, "Can I come in?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." She sounded not only like she was tired but a million miles away.

"Bella, I'm…"

She stepped into her room but left the door open.

I took my cue and silently followed, closing the door behind me.

She reached her vanity and put her purse down. "She's the one, isn't she?" she asked without turning back.

I hesistated in answering. Not because I wasn't sure. No, never because I wasn't sure, but because I wasn't sure I could say it aloud. Not without fear of it all being taken away again. "Yes."

Bella turned to face me. "And you were so close to being perfect," she said with a sad smile and a trace of her humor returning. She sighed. "If only you weren't in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry." I truly was. Bella was the first woman who made me think I could move on. And maybe, sadly, she was the woman who made me realize I couldn't, because if I couldn't make it with her, I know I couldn't with anyone else. Bella made me realize there was only ever one person for me.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hands reassuringly. "Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for being in love." She tilted her head in thought. "Although it's easier said than done."

"Are you… are you okay?"

Bella put on a brave face. "I will be. So tell me about Alice, who holds your heart."

* * *

><p>The attraction was instant. That wasn't the surprise. The surprise was how easily and intensely the love came. I am not an emotional man, but I could've easily fooled anyone when she was around. And fool was the appropriate term. Being foolish was a given, wasn't it, when it came to love? You became a fool and didn't care who knew it.<p>

But maybe I should've cared. I needed to be better. For her.

And I wanted the best for her. Edward always did. He helped her get a prestigious job working at a fashion house in Paris. It was everything she wanted, the right step in the right path to her future.

I couldn't stand in her way. And she left, and I gave her the only thing I could – a clean break.

And I concentrated on my work for Edward...


	28. Bella: We All Wear Masks

Featured Music: Sia - "Day Too Soon"

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. Songs and lyrics belong to their respective artists. No copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**We All Wear Masks**

* * *

><p>The return of the "ice cousin," as Eric branded her though I insisted she was the most "normal" Cullen I had met to date, meant a lot of changes for me.<p>

First of all, it meant living with the woman my near perfect boyfriend left me for and seeing her on a daily basis. And to top it off, she was so tooth-achingly sweet. Maybe if she lived up to her secretly given nickname like any good boyfriend-stealing witch would do, I could hate her and be done with it.

But then maybe I was the boyfriend-stealer. Though technically Jasper wasn't Alice's boyfriend to steal at the time I dated him, seeing them together made me feel like the villain to their love story. So it made it that much worse that she was sincerely nice to me.

Why couldn't I hate her and why couldn't she hate me like normal rivals and spurned exes should?

She was killing me with kindness. Those damned Cullens. If it wasn't one thing, it was the other.

Not that I was bitter or anything.

No, really, I wasn't. Besides the feeling that I should be feeling bitterer, I felt genuinely pleased for Jasper and Alice.

Jasper was a good distraction, but if I was being honest with myself, I wasn't as broken up about my breakup with my almost perfect boyfriend as I should've been. Now, if it was because I saw him so obviously in love and happy with Alice and I wished the best for him, or if it was because I wasn't too invested in our relationship in the first place I couldn't tell.

It all just confused my feelings more.

And the return of thisex also meant another thing: more parties.

Oh, yay.

Besides being smart and beautiful and accomplished and sociable, Alice was known for her parties. Party planning was a hobby of hers, as I was becoming painfully aware. As if she didn't have enough things to organize, she insisted she take care of everything for me once I revealed to her I didn't like getting ready myself.

She picked out my dress and all the appropriate trimmings, all on the Cullens' dime, including a mask, for this was a masquerade ball, after all.

Of course it was, for what could be more extravagant and mysterious and over-the-top than a masquerade ball?

For a man who seemed so immovable, Cullen sure seemed pliable to the women in his life. For a self-purported party-hating man, he sure attended a lot of them.

Oh, the woes of the rich.

Actually, I shouldn't judge since I was currently all made up with somewhere to go.

Alice, I imagined, had a ton of things to do on the day of the event, but she managed to look nonplussed, well, positively radiant. She had professionals come to the house to get our hair and makeup done.

I had to admit though that Alice knew what she was doing. She had chosen a long, black lace gown for me. The lace came up high to my neck but not past my shoulders so they and my arms were bare. She matched the dress with a gorgeous, lace-detailed black mask that covered around my eyes to the bridge of my nose and tied with silky black ribbon at the back of my head around my up-do.

Even as I looked at my reflection, I almost didn't recognize myself. My red, red lips smiled back in the mirror. I could see the allure of maybe not exactly being someone else, but of hiding who you are, if just for a little while.

There was a knocking on my door, and when I ordered to enter, the door opened and a white, featureless face popped out about a foot too short and said, "Boo."

"Oh, my," I feigned surprise.

The door opened wider and the white face came in with a body attached. The kid pulled off the mask to uncover his real face while Alice followed in behind.

The kid was looking sharp for a kid in size-appropriate tux, and Alice looked stunning, of course, in a sleeveless, long red gown that looked vacuum-sealed to her flawless petite body.

She looked me up and down approvingly with a smile.

"Ready?" the kid asked cheerfully. Alice's influence.

"She's ready," she answered for me.

* * *

><p>When we reached the venue which was an estate much like the Cullen home, the party was already in full swing so when the three of us entered the ballroom all eyes and masks turned to us. This was why people were fashionably late to parties.<p>

I spotted Jasper's blonde, wavy hair and when he turned around from talking to some people I saw his mask was pushed up on his head probably to greet people face to face, or should I say face to mask. His glance skipped upon me before landing on Alice.

He approached her and lowered his head to whisper intimately into her ear. I turned away to look at the crowd.

Maybe I wasn't so okay he was someone else's.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I turned back to the call of my name. Jasper was looking particularly handsome with Alice on his arm. I thanked him and hoped I wasn't blushing too much.

I involuntarily replaced Alice with myself in the image of them in my head. It was a silly thing to do but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help wondering how I would look standing next to Jasper right now, and instantly felt guilty. Besides, it didn't look quite right. He and Alice were a much lovelier couple.

"Where is Edward?" Alice asked Jasper.

At the mention of his name, I couldn't help the image of me and Edward from popping into my head. I was afraid I was blushing harder.

"He's mingling," he answered, and I heard Alice giggling at his answer.

I would've giggled too if I wasn't currently so preoccupied with trying to get him out of my mind.

"Come on, kid," I ushered him away to give myself something to do. I was, after all, technically on the job.

* * *

><p>After a couple sips of wine and a couple dances with the kid I was really beginning to enjoy myself.<p>

Maybe a little too much because I needed a bit of a rest. While I convinced the kid to have a sit with me at a table while I took a break, I spotted Jasper, who again was unmasked, further across the room standing with Cullen. He, on the other hand, was masked but I was sure it was him. His height, his hair, his stature; it could be no other. They were standing in a small circle with three other men, two of whom seemed familiar, but of course I couldn't be sure. They were all wearing masks, were across the room, and even if I had met them before it was likely in passing at one of these other parties. Anyway, it didn't matter because I hadn't met any of Cullen's acquaintances at these things that I'd like to meet again.

As I glanced around the room some more I spotted Alice (she was hard to miss in her red dress) speaking with a tall man. They had a laugh about something and she nodded in agreement. They talked a little more and then I saw her eyes under her mask look my way. She smiled and waved a little hello to me. I raised a hand back, and I saw the tall man look my way. Alice leaned up a bit to speak nearer the tall man's ear as he leaned his neck down to hear. At the same time, Emmett caught on to my curiosity and became curious himself. He looked towards where I was watching and saw his cousin. He waved at her more enthusiastically than I had.

Alice nodded at something the man said and then wrapped her thin arm around his. She pulled and started leading him in our direction. He wasn't exactly resisting but it was indicative of her big personality to see this tiny woman pull along this tall man with such ease and grace.

As they got closer, I saw the man was dressed simply in a tux but his mask was beautifully elaborate and golden.

"Bella!" Alice called, and I stood up from my chair to greet them. She obviously dragged the man to introduce us.

I tried to see the man behind the mask, but it was so attention-grabbing I was having trouble seeing through it to the eyes beneath. His jaw and mouth were exposed, but I was still having trouble composing the face underneath.

"Hello," I extended my hand, "nice to meet you."

The corners of his lips drew up into a mischievous smile. "Nice to meet you," he said amusedly, "this time and all the times before."

"Ah," I let out in surprise.

He grabbed my still extended hand with his warm hand and lowered his masked face to kiss it warmly. His warmth was so familiar…

"Hi, Doctor Jake!" Emmett jumped out of his chair and high-fived him.

"Jacob." I felt really daft for not being able to recognize him, especially before the kid.

The good doctor, still smiling understandingly, asked, "May I have this dance?"

I looked over to the kid, and then I saw Alice who was standing next to him look from the direction of her boyfriend toward me. "You go ahead," she insisted. Then she turned to her young cousin and asked for a dance herself.

Jacob guided me near the center of the dance floor and he held me close as we started to dance to a slow song. I thanked Eric in my head for making me go those dance classes I thought would be useless. Plus, I had some drinks in me to loosen (and balance) me up.

_Pick me up in your arms  
>Carry me away from harm<br>You're never gonna put me down  
>I know you're just one good man<br>You'll tire before we see land  
>You're never gonna put me down<em>

_Oh I've been running all my life  
>I ran away, I ran away from good<br>Yeah I've been waiting all my life  
>You're not a day, you're not a day too soon<em>

I peered up at him and he responded by looking back.

"I feel foolish not recognizing you right away. I think I was distracted by your mask." Well, that didn't make me sound shallow.

"Yes, well," he took in a deep breath, "I was a little hurt you didn't know it was me. But at least now I know I have a future as a masked superhero."

"Or a masked bandit."

I saw his eyes widen behind his golden mask. "Would I be a time-traveler as well? 'Bandit?' Who says that anymore?"

I laughed and he joined me.

"Maybe I'm just old-fashioned."

He nodded. "Old-fashioned can be good."

Yes, I thought, like old-fashioned manners and old-fashioned romances.

I shouldn't have been thinking about starting something new with someone so soon, but on the other hand, maybe that was exactly what I needed.

Lucky for me, such a prospect had been conveniently delivered right in front of me. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"This is a charity ball benefiting the children's ward in the hospital, where I work."

"Right," I said feeling dense again. I knew that. I just didn't know the part about him working there as well as at the private practice where I took Emmett for his checkup. "Makes sense then."

He twirled me around. "I'm afraid attending these things has become an occupational hazard. But the mask-thing is new. Which is why Alice so graciously lent me this one. My tastes do not normally run this… ornate," he chose his word carefully. "Although, if it's dazzled you, I'm considering wearing it full-time. You think my patients would appreciate it?"

"Only if you also wear the tux."

"Really? You don't think I could pull this off with like a business casual jacket? Or like gym shorts?"

I laughed. "Now that I'd like to see."

"See, it's versatile. Fancy gold masks can be for any occasion."

As the song was coming to an end, I saw Alice on the edge of the dance floor in between her boyfriend and her young cousin.

I pulled my arms away from him. "I better get back," I excused myself.

"Maybe," he said after me and I turned back around. He had pulled off his mask to reveal his face. "Maybe another dance later?"

"Maybe," I answered teasing, but with a reassuring smile. Before I turned back around, I took another good look at his face and features. No, I don't think I would've recognized him with his mask on even if I had had more time to figure it out. I hadn't _really_ seen Jacob the times before. He had just been the handsome doctor. I could see now there was much more to him. And he was handsomer than I remembered.

I hurried back, and though Alice said she had things handled and that I should dance another dance with Jacob, I insisted I was fine and that she enjoy some time with Jasper.

I had managed to keep the kid busy and exhausted him enough that I now found myself on a sofa in the corridor just outside the main ballroom with Emmett dozing away next to me.

He looked so sweet and innocent like this, vastly different from when he was awake. Even still, he was a good kid, deep down, deep, deep, deep down inside. His brother, I couldn't say the same. I just didn't know him well enough.

Someone had stopped to stand before us, and I looked up to see who it was.

"Seth."

"I came to take the young master home," he said and stooped to gently pick him up.

I stood up also and told him, "Let me just get my bag."

"Not yet. I'm just to take Emmett home for now. Boss's orders."

So Cinderella would get to stay at the ball a little longer.

I wanted to ask Seth which boss he was talking about, there were so many of them now, but he was already some ways down the hall.

I thought about hiding out here until it was over, and then I looked down at my dress. It was such a lovely thing, wasted on me really, but I thought I shouldn't waste it. So I headed back into the fray.

I had just tracked down a passing waiter for a glass of champagne when Alice snuck up behind me. "There you are!" She startled me enough that I spilled some of my drink on my hand. I uncouthly licked the stickiness from my fingers.

"Here I am," I replied and saluted her with the glass and downed the remaining bit.

She took my cue and procured a glass herself from a passing tray, announced a "cheers" and drank. She took my empty glass and put it down on a nearby table along with hers. She hooked her arm in mine and as cheerful as could be said, "Now, let's go see what the boys are up to."

The "boys," as it were, were not exactly hiding but avoiding the crowds. And to hammer in the point, they both were semi-incognito in their masks. Not that that made them any less distinguishable, at least to me, and I'm sure to many others.

When we reached them, Alice and Jasper attached themselves together like they were magnetized while I stood in awkwardness by Cullen. I glanced my eyes up to his face to see if he found this as awkward as I did. He was still behind his mask, literally and figuratively. Why was I expecting anything else? Nothing fazed this man.

His gaze suddenly honed in on me like a laser, like he knew I was watching him. I covered up my surprise and being caught by asking, "Having fun?"

"No."

Okay. At least the man was consistent.

I sighed a deep breath. I think I'm ready to go home now.

Alice was pressed up against Jasper but turned her head in our direction with a dreamy smile as if just waking up to the world and said, "You two should dance."

I shook my head, "That's not necessary."

"Come on, Bella. You can't spare one more dance for my poor cousin?"

Poor, he is anything but. "No," I tried to explain, "it's not that." I hadn't been trying to imply that _I_ was the one not in favor of the dance. I was trying to spare _him_.

"He hasn't danced all night."

"I'm sure he's tired."

"At least not with someone he wants to dance with," she continued.

"He doesn't have to..." I said at the same time. "Wait, what?"

But she didn't repeat what I thought she had said. She didn't reply with words. She simply looked past me to him, then back to me with a wickedly mischievous smile and walked off with Jasper.

As I was trying to figure out what I thought she said could mean, I turned towards him unconsciously, when I found a hand outstretched in front of me. His hand.


	29. Bella: Your Heart Is A Mess

Notes: Been too long...

Featured music: Gotye - "Hearts a Mess"

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. Songs and lyrics belong to their respective artists. No copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**Your Heart Is A Mess**

* * *

><p>I was so surprised I didn't have time to think about what the proffered hand could mean, which in the end turned out for the better. I just put my hand in his.<p>

His long, strong fingers firmly wrapped around mine and led me near the edge of the dance floor without a word.

He pulled me into his body holding me steadfastly and put his other hand down my back.

Again, I was thankful for those dancing lessons. I was definitely not the most graceful out here, but at least I could hold my own. I was determined not to make a fool of myself, or him in front of all these people.

I recognized the melody of the song starting to play. I was excited to hear something good and familiar until I realized what the song was about. Perhaps it was too appropriate.

_Pick apart  
>The pieces of your heart<br>And let me peer inside  
>Let me in<br>Where only your thoughts have been  
>Let me occupy your mind<br>As you do mine_

I tried to concentrate on my movements instead, but then I became acutely aware of my body and where it touched his.

_You have lost  
>Too much love<br>To fear, doubt, and distrust  
>It's not enough<br>You just threw away the key  
>To your heart<br>_  
><em>You don't get burned<br>'Cause nothing gets through  
>It makes it easier<br>Easier on you  
>But that much more difficult for me<br>To make you see  
><em>

I tried to focus on the background but as we spun around I saw faces and masks looking our way. It was disorienting.

_Love ain__'__t fair__  
><em>_So there you are__  
><em>_My love_

Why did the music and lyrics seem louder and clearer? Was it my imagination or was the room quieter?

_Your heart's a mess  
>You won't admit to it<br>It makes no sense  
>But I'm desperate to connect<br>And you can't live like this_

I wanted to ignore the words but they were ringing in my ears and reaching into my heart.

_Love ain't safe  
>You won't get hurt if you stay chaste<br>So you can wait  
>But I don't wanna waste my love<em>

I felt dizzy.

My body was on the verge of faltering when I felt his hands and arms hold me tighter.

I had been looking everywhere else but at his face up to now. I didn't want to see his judgment, or his disdain, or his boredom, or his handsome masked face. But now I was forced to, or tricked into, looking at his face to search for some meaning.

To my bigger surprise Cullen was staring back down at me. No judgment, no disdain, no boredom. Just his handsome masked face.

His mask was a simple matte black. No detail or garnish to distract me from his eyes.

He hadn't spoken a word the entire time we had danced, and I hadn't felt the need to.

But now…

"I-I need," I grasped for words, "air. I need some air."

I pushed myself away from him and he offered no resistance. I kept my head down and worked my way across the room past the people to the doors. I didn't see if others were looking and I didn't want to.

But maybe keeping my head down and not looking where I was going wasn't the best idea because I didn't exactly make it outside. I did, however, manage to find some veranda.

I thought I had just made some excuse to get away, but the fresh night air was a godsend. I took a deep breath. And then I hit myself on my head with my palm as reality set in.

This air cost me my pride. I had cried "uncle" first. In the staring contest I just imagined us in, I definitely lost.

And worst of all, I hated that he made me feel… whatever that was just now.

I thought I was over this.

"Bella?"

I spun around startled at the sound of my name.

There was a tall, dark figure in the shadows illuminated darkly from the back from inside the building. As he approached and stepped out from the shadow, I saw the golden mask and recognized him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jake said pulling the mask off.

I shook my head and fibbed he hadn't.

"I saw you rush out. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Always the consummate doctor."

He dropped his head down and lifted it up again looking apologetic as if I had just rebuked him. "I didn't mean to 'doctor' you. If you'd rather be alone I can leave." He started to turn away.

"No," I called after him. He stopped. "You just caught me off guard," I told him. "I'd like the company."

Jacob slowly and hesitantly approached me. His inexplicable sudden shyness was adorable. "How about that dance?" he said.

We closed the gap between us, and we started swaying. It took me a couple seconds to realize we couldn't hear the music out here, but it didn't matter.

Moments later we heard, "Bella, there you are!"

Jake and I stopped dancing to see Alice running up to us. My, I was popular. I must've worried Alice, too, rushing away from the dance floor like that.

I was about to tell her I was fine when she reached up her hand with a familiar object.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she quickly glanced at Jacob, "but your phone's been ringing non-stop. I think it must be important," she was saying when my phone still in her hand lit up and vibrated to illustrate her point.

I didn't recognize the number so I grabbed the phone from Alice's hand and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" I answered.

A man spoke, an unfamiliar voice. "Is this Bella?" I confirmed I was. "I'm Deputy Mike Newton, and I work with your father."

When I had hung up, Jake was looking at me worriedly. Alice, too, but she had a calmer demeanor. I guess my expression had changed to expose my confusion.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with concern on his face. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the face he always used to sympathize with his patients. Then, I silently admonished myself for thinking such an unkind thing about such a kind man. But thinking about my father always brought out the worst in me. And with this news, I was more off-kilter than ever.

"Yeah, I mean no. No, it's not okay," I shook my head to shake out the extraneous thoughts. I needed my wits about me, but I didn't know what to make of this. "My father's in the hospital. He's been shot."


	30. Bella: You Don't Know Me

Notes: Longer chapter, hurrah!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I merely play with the characters for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

**You Don't Know Me**

* * *

><p>Jake insisted he drive me to the hospital where my father was and ushered me quickly away from the party. I barely had enough time to say my apologies to Alice.<p>

The hospital was over an hour away. I remember I used to think that was not nearly far enough away from my father as I'd like to be, but now… now I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to be there already.

"Did they say how it happened?" Jake broke the silence and, thankfully, my train of thought.

"A little. He's a cop," I explained. "He said, his deputy said they were trying to stop some armed robbers and he got shot in the chest."

He's a cop. These things happened, but he's the sheriff of a small town and nothing like this had happened to him before. And I supposed after my mom died I didn't think I'd be getting the call. Out of sight, out of mind.

Jake reached a literal warm hand over mine and gently comforted me.

"Are you close with your dad?"

My gratitude was immediately curbed by his line of questioning.

"No," I succinctly told him hoping he'd take the hint. Of course, this was not his fault and had nothing to do with him but my nerves were on edge. He couldn't know my history with my estranged father, and most sons and daughters would forgo past grudges in dire life-and-death situations regardless of their relationship status with their parent. But for me, it was the life-and-death situation that was bringing the past grudges to the forefront. I couldn't help but to think about things I didn't want to think about, things I worked hard to leave behind, things I wanted to stay away from.

Jake took his hand back, and I felt sorry. I didn't mean to appear brusque. Or maybe I did, but I regretted it now.

"Everything will be okay," he assured me. I looked over at him and he turned his gaze from the road to give me a sympathetic smile.

I felt it. Whatever happened, everything was going to be okay.

When we reached the hospital, thankfully Jacob the Doctor took care of everything. I wouldn't have known where to start or even what to ask. He found out where my father was and his status.

My father was stable and recovering from surgery and Jake got directions to his room. On the way there, he explained that my father's vest protected him from a shot but another got him near the shoulder where the vest didn't cover. When we reached the area, there were several officers standing outside the doorway. They all turned to look at us.

Jacob and I had been getting stares since we got here. We were still dressed up, him in a tux and me in a full-length gown, though we had ditched the masks in his car.

One of the officers must've called inside the room because another officer came out from there. The first thing I spotted was the blood on his uniform. I had to remind myself that my father was okay. Then I was able to get a better view of the man. He was medium height, young, blonde, and just from looking at him I could tell he was the Boy Scout-type.

He walked right to me not giving my get-up a second thought and introduced himself as the man who called me. He put a hand on my back and started ushering me past the other officers towards the room.

"He's doing real good, and he'll be very happy to see you," he said, which made me stop in my tracks. He turned to look at me with confusion.

"He didn't actually tell you to call me, did he?"

"Well, no, but he wasn't exactly in a talkative state," he remarked.

I didn't appreciate his poor excuse and I let my face show it.

He guided us a bit away from the room and the others. "Okay, so he doesn't really talk about you and I realize there must be… history between you two. It took me a while to track you down, but you came all this way so you must care about him on some level. Are you really going to leave without seeing him because I couldn't mind my own business?" He gave a tentative smile to test the waters with me.

Of course I came to see him. I may not be daughter-of-the-year but I was still a human being. I just didn't want a stranger calling me out on it.

I gestured toward the door and he stepped aside.

When I stepped into the room, I saw my father lying in the bed with tubes and wires sticking out of him, and an arm in a sling.

His head turned slightly to see me, and when our eyes met his widened for a split second to tell me his young deputy's deception was not just on me. But as well-intentioned as he may have been, his purpose of making my father, his boss, "happy" had failed. I could've told him that from the beginning and saved all of us the trouble.

"You're here," he said.

Some greeting, but I didn't expect anything more. "Well, you did get shot."

"I'm fine. They're just making a big deal out of nothing."

I scoffed. "_You_ would think that," I mumbled.

I didn't know if he had heard what I said but he had enough sense to know what I meant by it.

"Look, I'm sorry Newt bothered you about this. It won't happen again. You should go back to your party, or whatever," he said eyeing me up and down.

I had to look down myself to remember what I was still wearing. "It's a work thing."

"At the coffee shop?" he asked a bit skeptically.

I opened my mouth to explain when my realization stopped me. How did he know where I used to work? He'd been keeping tabs on me, though not recently obviously, otherwise he'd have known I was a nanny now, but recently enough. I supposed he was a cop, through and through, and I was still his daughter, no matter the distance.

I didn't know how to feel about that, like I didn't know how to feel about this whole situation.

"No, not at the coffee shop," I told him. I gave a second thought to whether I wanted to tell him more, but figured he would snoop on me either way. "I'm a nanny now."

He gave me another skeptical look. I wasn't offended. If my past-self saw me now she'd have the same look, and not just because I was wearing an extravagant gown.

"A really fancy nanny," I clarified, "for a really fancy family. And sometimes they have really fancy parties." I sighed. "I only tell you this so you don't feel the need to continue spying on me."

"I don't spy-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "I don't care. And frankly, I didn't think you did either. Where was all this concern when Mom was dying? Where were you when I begged you to come see her, when I needed your help. You couldn't be asked to give a damn about us then. And now you're what? Curious? It's sure hell of a time to start being interested." Okay, so I guess I was starting to realize just how I felt about this whole situation. There was still a lot of residual hurt inside me.

"Don't give me that. I don't need your lectures. I didn't ask you to come here."

I bit my lower lip. It was to stop myself from going off on him, but maybe it was also to hide my real reaction. "Well, unlike you, I actually visit people when they're in the hospital."

"I thought you didn't care," my father said, stone-faced.

"I guess I can't help it. Apparently, it doesn't run in the family." I tilted my head at him. I was so tired. "But I'm going to try. I don't think we'll be seeing each other again for a while. So, for whatever it's worth, I'm glad you're okay. But don't check up on me, and don't contact me again."

I turned around and left the room past the officers down the hallway. I had to get out of here. That's when I remembered I had come here with Jacob, and that's who I'd have to find if I wanted out.

I reached the waiting area and was surprised to see a couple of familiar faces I had not been searching for.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with genuine wonder. They were probably the last people I expected to see here.

Jasper and Edward.

They were still in their tuxes, though Cullen had loosed his bow tie around his neck while Jasper had ditched his altogether.

To be here so quickly they must have left not too long after I had.

I looked around to see if anyone else was around. "Is Emmett okay?" I asked when I didn't see him.

"Emmett's fine," Jasper answered in a reassuring voice. "He's sleeping at home."

I sighed as I remembered Seth had taken him earlier in the night. Or was that yesterday now? My nerves were a little frayed and worn.

"We came to-" he was saying when he was distracted by Jake's reappearance.

I saw them nod to each other in greeting.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jacob said, then turned to me. "Bella, the nurses can put a cot in your father's room for you to stay in overnight. Or there are some hotels nearby if you'd prefer."

"Oh." I realized that's what normal daughters might do for their normal fathers in this situation. He didn't, couldn't know what just passed between my father and me. "That's not… I'm not… That is…" I struggled to find an appropriate way to phrase that I wasn't going to sit by my father's hospital bed without making me sound like a heartless bitch, but I was having trouble. Maybe because there wasn't such a phrase in existence.

"I can take some time off work if you need," he offered hesitantly, "help dealing with any of this. I can stay and take you back whenever."

"That's very kind of you," I told him, and I meant it. I just wished he wasn't so generous right now. He was making it harder for me to leave this hospital and away from that man.

I looked at Jacob, and he was so earnest and good. And he was starting to make me feel like a horrible person in comparison. I really, really didn't want to stay, but I didn't know how to show Jacob this side of me yet. I wanted to crawl away somewhere dark and cold, somewhere I felt like I belonged right now.

"She can't."

We turned to look at the man who spoke. Cullen.

"We came to get her. She has work tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Jake said, angry incredulity in his voice. It was the first time I'd heard him sound anything but courteous or concerned.

To his credit, Cullen didn't budge, in stature or point. "She can't stay. She has obligations."

"Are you serious?" Jake moved to face his body in Cullen's direction. Jasper subtly shifted his position slightly in front of Cullen. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Demetri appeared to stand in between Cullen and Jacob. I didn't even know Demetri was here.

Jacob was taller than all of them, but was clearly outnumbered. But he didn't flinch or step back at the sight of the three men before him.

There was a drastic shift in mood. But Cullen put a hand on Demetri's shoulder which the bodyguard took as his signal to step down. He took a position off to the side still keeping a keen eye on his target. As he did so, Jasper also released some of the tension by stepping back.

"I think what Mr. Cullen meant to say was that you can take all the time you need," Jake said staring towards his now unobstructed view of Cullen.

I also looked at Cullen and by his expression didn't think that was at all what he meant, but I didn't convey my opinion aloud. I stepped in front of Jacob and asked, "Can I talk to you?" When he still didn't seem like he was going to budge, I grabbed his hand and gently pulled to which he finally seemed to relent.

When we were out of earshot, he took my other hand as well. "You don't have to leave," he said. "I don't care if you work for him. You don't have to do anything he tells you."

"I know," I told him with a sad smile.

There was a silent pause before he asked, "Are you and he…"

I shook my head. "No." I couldn't help but turn to see where Cullen was standing talking with Jasper. He was back to business as usual. "No," I repeated. "This has nothing to do with him." I breathed a deep breath. "The truth is," I began…

The truth was this had nothing to do with Jacob, either.

The truth was I was a coward and I wanted to use Cullen as an excuse to get out of here.

The truth was there were ugly parts of me I didn't want to share.

The truth was another million truths I didn't know how to express.

"The truth is… you don't know the truth."

He was trying to be understanding, I could tell. "You can talk to me. Whatever it is. If you feel like you can't say what you want, you can, to me. I don't care who he is, or what he thinks he can do. He doesn't own you, and he doesn't own me. Just, I want you to know I'm here for you."

He didn't get it. And I wasn't so sure now I wanted him to.

But I left him with this. "It's not that I _have_ to go; I just _can__'__t_ stay." I pulled my hands away from his and he didn't put up a fight anymore.

* * *

><p>As we were driving home in the dark blue night, I remembered Jacob's face as I walked away from him. He looked defeated and lost. By leaving with Cullen, I wasn't choosing him over Jake, but I supposed that's essentially what I had done. I was rejecting my father and my past, but Jacob had somehow got tangled up with them and I rejected him as well. I never liked who I turned into when I was around that man, and I had good reason to. Jacob just got caught in the crosshairs.<p>

Perhaps he was too good for me anyhow.

Demetri was driving and I was sitting behind Jasper who was in the passenger seat. I peered beside me in the backseat at Cullen - this man who came all this way to get me, like he was reclaiming his property. Maybe Jacob hadn't been so far off to think Cullen thought he owned me.

Was I wrong to leave with these men? I was in such a hurry to get away from my father, I hadn't really thought about who I was running away with. Was I exchanging one problem man with another? Was it even another, or was it the same?

How had I not made the connection before? Well, probably because I consciously chose not to think about my father. But now that I was forced to think about him, the similarities to Cullen were glaringly obvious. He was cold and emotionally absent, just like my father. They were both obsessed with their work, to the detriment of their loved ones around them. And I was sure the similarities didn't stop there. It certainly didn't stop at the mixed feelings I got around them.

Especially the resentment.

I was secretly thankful for Cullen's one-track mind on work and his tactlessness for helping me escape the hospital, but now that I was away from it I was beginning to realize I had nothing to be thankful for. He was rude and insensitive and looking out for his own interests. They just happened to coincide with my interests at the time.

I was my own person. I didn't want to stay with Jacob, but I didn't have to leave with Cullen, either. I chose to do so. And I could've chosen to leave by myself if I wanted. It was just a matter of convenience, I told myself.

Perhaps the most rational option would have been to ask Jacob to take me home. Of course, I wasn't renowned for my rationalism. But why hadn't I? I was positive I could have convinced Jacob that I didn't need to stay by my father and made him take me back... eventually. And that was the thing: I didn't want to have to convince anyone, I didn't want to have to explain anything to Jacob. It wasn't his business, first of all, and secondly, I didn't want to expend the time and remain at the hospital any longer. So I took the easy way out. And I know Jake's opinion of me had to be changing now, but maybe his opinion wasn't correct in the first place. Jake was well-meaning, and I probably didn't deserve him. I deserved to be sitting in awkward silence after being dragged back to work by the man who was exactly like the man I was trying to escape.

It had been a long night, but the ride back was over in no time. The trip home always seemed shorter than the road away. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the comfort of home was always there waiting for you.

I had kept my face toward the window on my side. I didn't want to look upon the man who so obviously reminded me of the man I didn't want to be reminded of. All along the ride back, my bitterness and resentment grew, not lessened any by the fault of my own for not seeing it sooner. Even as the familiarity of the edges of town came into view my deep-seething could not be soothed. I couldn't help wonder if this was somehow the reason I had accepted such an irregular offer to be a nanny. It was so out-of-character for me. And it would even explain why I had been (sickeningly) attracted to him. It didn't take a psychologist to realize I was probably subconsciously, and might I add masochistically, seeking my withholding father's approval via a similar figure. I felt like a cliché.

While I was trying to wrap my head around this whole thing and my naiveté, the car stopped in front of my apartment. "Wait, why are we here?" I asked bewildered. Had I asked to be driven here and I had forgotten? Did I need to get something from my apartment? I honestly couldn't remember.

I looked to my left where Cullen was sitting, forgetting my previous resolve to not look at the man who occupied my thoughts till now. He was leaning back in the seat, staring straight ahead. I imagined he was like this the whole ride here not having moved an inch, and I had a feeling I wasn't far off. I might as well have driven back with a statue in the backseat.

I heard then felt the car doors opening to my right, and I could feel the night air being pulled into the car. I was still looking toward Cullen, expecting a reaction when I saw him lower his eyes then turn his head, away from me to look out the car window. I didn't know why I kept holding out expectations for him, however tiny, when all he did was dash them. I felt the smallest bit of disappointment, but it was enough to remind me again of my father. Another similarity they shared.

I looked back to the open doorway and saw Jasper standing there with his hand extended. I took his hand and a means of escape, however temporary, and took my leave from the vehicle that held this impossible man.

When I was standing just outside the car opposite Jasper he closed my door behind me. "You must be tired," he said. I didn't answer. Perhaps I was too tired to answer. "Please know Emmett will be well taken care of in your absence. So rest easy. Edward wants you to take all the time you need."

I may have been tired but I still had some senses around me. I wouldn't so easily take Jasper at his word. "Edward does, or _you_ do?" I asked a bit too brazenly. I guess I didn't have all my senses. But I wasn't tired enough, or fool enough, to believe such ridiculous claims. Cullen had followed me all the way over there to make sure I came back to work and babysit his brother. He couldn't have cared less if I was the one in the hospital bed, I'm sure of it, and would've insisted just the same that I come back this night to work tomorrow. Nothing in his behavior prior gave any indication that he had a leniency when it came to me. He wouldn't even give me my proper days off. In fact, he had a knack for making me work when I wasn't supposed to. But Jasper, I believe, would convince, even insist to Cullen that giving me time off was the right thing to do, and then give Cullen all the credit.

But Jasper looked surprised to hear me question him. Not mad or annoyed, like he had the right to be truth be told, but genuinely surprised. It made me question myself because it was clear to me then that Edward really did want me to take time off - Jasper's reaction made that clear. But why? Because of my father's injury? I could see Jacob's insistence that I not have to work during this time taking effect on Jasper, but not Cullen. Anyone could see that who witnessed their confrontation. Then why? And even after I left the hospital with clearly no intention to return to my father's bedside.

"We all do," Jasper answered, quite diplomatically I reckoned. I had to hand it to the guy, he was a good man to have in your corner. Cullen chose well. "Please, rest up, Bella."

I didn't know what to say after that so I didn't. Instead, I looked back towards the car but I couldn't get a view of the man who was on my mind from my angle. It was just as well. He only seemed to confuse me.

I heard a sound behind me and I turned to see Eric standing in the building doorway. In that moment I forgot my manners and ran up to my friend, so glad to see someone I could trust.

Eric reassured me that it was all right as he held me tightly. I turned to see the car riding off.

Inside my apartment waited Angela, and once I had showered and changed into more suitable nighttime attire, Eric explained that Jasper had called him to inform him of the situation. That's when Eric called Angela over and they had awaited my return.

They already knew about my feelings towards my father so they didn't question my bad mood. But when I told them of the drama that unfolded between Jacob and Cullen, they both had their opinions. Angela was of the mind that I should've given Jacob the benefit of the doubt and told him why I couldn't stay there, or at least not left him behind. And Eric desperately wished he had been there to witness the standoff and made me recount every detail and asked me endless questions about how they looked and what they were wearing, no doubt to more vividly imagine them in his fantasies.

But then I told them how Cullen was going to give me time off after so rudely insisting I come back to work.

"Maybe he changed his mind on the way back," offered Eric. "Maybe once he had you away from Jacob, it didn't matter whether you were around or not." It was a cynical way of looking at it, but perhaps it was like a game to Cullen. People were just pawns to him, and he had to win.

But if my friend was right, when would Cullen have changed his mind? I was with them the whole time after we left the hospital. If he did, he would have had to convey to Jasper his plan for it was his friend and not himself who told me to take time off.

"Maybe he made himself the bad guy, for you." Eric and I turned to Angela who spoke. She looked at us and seemed doubtful with our attention now on her, but continued with her theory. "Maybe he could tell you didn't want to stay there. But you said having to explain yourself would make you feel like the bad guy, especially to Jacob. So maybe he made himself the bad guy in your stead."

"Points for the romanticism," Eric said, "but unsound. It gives a depth of thought and character and assumes a nobility to him that I just can't see."

I agreed. It gave Cullen way too much credit.

"Besides," he continued, "he doesn't care about Bella enough to be so chivalrous on her behalf." I pushed him over. "Well, of course, we care about you. But I'm afraid no straight man ever will." He hugged me tightly while I tried not so hard to shove him off of me.

I knew he was kidding, of course. If anything, I had too many men around me now.

Eric and I insisted Angela stay over since it was already so late, which made the sleeping arrangements a bit tight. Usually when they slept over, I slept on my bed with Ang while Eric took the couch. He insisted he sleep with us since it was his room too now. I said it wasn't and of course he tried to squeeze in with us. After much wrestling and laughing, Ang and I managed to literally kick him off the bed and he settled on the floor.

I knew he was purposely trying to stay closer to me on this eventful night.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but to recount my day, my father being a big part in it. It hurt me to think of him, because it inevitably brought to mind unpleasant memories of my mother. I didn't like to think of her that way, sick and frail and longing for the man who would not come even as she slowly marched to death. I used to think of my father as strong and infallible, as any young daughter does. He was a cop, with a badge and a gun, who helped those who needed help. But he couldn't help her. Even for me. At first I thought it was because they were divorced. That maybe he didn't hold the love for her he once had like she did. But when I pleaded with him to see her for me and he still didn't, I thought it was because he didn't love either of us. He was a hard-working man, stern and not moved by sentiment. Sometimes it made for a difficult childhood, but I didn't mind too much. I was used to it. But I was devastated when he showed no compassion for my mother.

After her death, I began to think of my father differently. Not just with hate, but with disgust. I saw him as weak, and I wanted nothing to do with him.

That's why I hated the thought that I was working for a man who was just like him. And I had not seen the resemblance all this time. I thought about it, though not too hard as my mind was falling into slumber. I had not noticed because Cullen never _truly_ made me feel the way I felt around my father, not even the way I felt about my father before the betrayal.

The last thoughts my conscious mind grasped before being pulled under were what Angela had theorized, and in the space between reality and dreams anything seemed possible. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was nothing like my father.


End file.
